The choices we make
by mssupertigz
Summary: The jist of the story is Chuck and Sarah Casey too are team up but General Meriweather has other plans. As the team tries to justify his actions, they are given their final answer that doesn't sit well with any of them especially Sarah. Will the team get back to their glory days or will their final decision be their last?
1. Chapter 1

Well I didn't think that I would have a new story so quickly but this one has been floating in the far spaces of my brain for awhile. So after finishing my last two stories this one could finally see the light of day. It takes place in S1 and S3 with NO specific order or timeline. Makes the story boring cause we all know how the seasons and eps turned out. The jist of the story is Chuck and Sarah Casey too are team up but General Meriweather has other plans. As the team tries to justify his actions, they are given their final answer that doesn't sit well with any of them especially Sarah. Will the team get back to their glory days or will their final decision be their last?

Hope this different style has you coming back. For new readers welcome. Thanks to MRW for reading this and commenting as always. I don't own Chuck, why don't people remember that.

Enjoy and please review if you want more adventures..

**The choices we make**

**Chapter 1 – Broken Trust**

The apartment door slammed putting an end on a disastrous dinner that Ellie's had planned for days in order to meet Chuck's new girlfriend Sarah. Chuck, Casey followed Sarah as Chuck's answers didn't sit well with her. Besides that Chuck had been off for several days himself. He chalked it up to lack of sleep, missions and his overtime at the Buy More, but mostly it was his relationship with Sarah.

Chuck and Casey had found Sarah on the docks but as the evening unfolded Chuck decided that he needed to save the day, make it right with Sarah. He lacked the trust and because of that Sarah's life was now in danger. But instead and as always Chuck's attempts to rescue Sarah didn't go as planned. Chuck just stood there on the docks after Sarah had scolded him in front of Casey after his heroic attempt to save her from Dr. Zarnov. Chuck couldn't for the life of him understand why Sarah would be so upset. Her words continued to play through his mind. _"What the hell were you thinking? The secrets you that you know are incredibly important – you compromised everything."_

Casey just shrugged then quickly responded. "You should have stayed in the car!" This time his tone was little harsher than usual. Sarah stormed off and Casey went his way as well. Chuck was left there to justify what the hell just happened. In his head it made sense so why didn't it look that way. _'My intentions were good weren't they?' _

**Hours later…**

As he walked the docks, he couldn't go home knowing that he'd have to explain to his sister, Devon and Morgan as to why he was home so early and without Sarah. So this was his answer and he walked them in the same manner, he did the first night he downloaded the intersect months before. The same loneliest feeling came over him as he wished and hoped that he would never have to feel this way again. His walk just added to his the replaying in his mind every minute of every day that he had been with Sarah. When Sarah convinced him that he could be that hero and that this was fate stepping in, he quickly jumped on board. Chuck had never had that much confidence expressed upon him before, so when any pretty girl importantly a girl like Sarah told you those things you started to believe it yourself.

Sarah watched Chuck all night from a distance. She couldn't leave him, even when her feelings clouded her judgement and she reacted a little too harshly. But she had a job to do and she couldn't let one man change that even if that man Chuck Bartowski. She was a professional spy whose job was to watch a very important asset. But as time went on that was changing as well. It was early the next morning when Chuck got out of the cab. Sarah's cab pulled in up the street. "Keep the engine running." She told the cab driver. She stood back not to be seen as she watched from the corner as Chuck paid for his cab and placed his hands in his pockets and walked into his apartment. Sarah knew that what she was doing wasn't seen as proper CIA protocol but since the day she walked into the Buy More, nothing was as it seemed. She took a deep breath and settled back into the cab. She knew that Chuck had the day off and as far she knew there weren't any mission to go on but a debriefing later in the day. "Maison23 please." as the cab sped off. Chuck grabbed a shower and dried off and wiped the mirror down. He grabbed his shaver but didn't feel like shaving. He brushed his hair and teeth then crashed on his bed.

**Later that afternoon**

Casey brought Chuck to Castle later that day as Sarah wasn't too far behind. Chuck looked different and Sarah kept looking at him. Then she knew why? Chuck hadn't shaved. The 5 o'clock shadow at 3 in the afternoon made him look like a real spy. _'Spy would I think that, that's so far from what I want him to become, he is more than that.' _

"Walker?" Casey bellowed.

"Oh sorry."

"Well now that we have the attention of the whole team. Please fill me in on the latest with Dr. Zarnov?" Beckman a little perturbed.

Chuck, Casey and Sarah looked at each other, knowing what really happened but weren't ready to tell Beckman 'everything'. Nothing that they had trained for could explain why Chuck acted like he did. Beckman looking back and forth at the team. "So is anyone going to speak?"

Chuck stood forward then looked back at Sarah. "General, we apprehended well I didn't but.. Anyways Dr. Z – Dr. Zarnov wanted to know the who the person was behind Project X, somehow he figured that if he got a hold of Sarah she would spill the beans. But Casey and I arrived and he took me."

Beckman sat up. "Is this right Agent Walker, Major Casey?"

"Yes maam but only for a few minutes as we regrouped, he pulled a fast one on us. But as a team we managed to get him."

"General what Major Casey is saying is true. We had a little miscommunication but it won't happen again. Chuck wasn't harmed in the proceedings and we were able like Casey said to regroup. Chuck was safe and headed home."

Beckman looking back and forth again amongst the team. "So Chuck's secret is still a secret."

"Yes maam." They all spoke.

"Ok that is the main thing; Chuck's secret needs to remain just that. You guys need to work on your communication. I don't want to hear that it's going to be a problem. Chuck's life depends on it and the future of this team, both for all of you and for me. That is all."

"Good afternoon General."

Chuck turned around and headed up the stairs. "Bartowski where are you going?"

"Home?" Turning around and looking down stairs. "No can do buddy! You heard Beckman; you're not leaving our sight. Either you stay here or…"

Casey looked at Sarah. "Can't unless he goes with you? I have to work at the Buy More. Not all of us have the day off."

Chuck looks at Sarah. He should be happy that she was free and that they could spend some time together but after the incident last night, he knew that he wasn't one of her favourite people right now. Sarah jumped for joy inside but had to drown those feelings once again. '_The job, remember it is a job.' _Putting on her agent face she headed up the stairs. Chuck looked at Casey and shrugged his shoulders. "Well are you coming?" Sarah asked.

Chuck skipped on the step and headed up behind Sarah. Chuck got into Sarah's car, closed the door and buckled up waiting for Sarah to do the same. Sarah turned the key and shifted into reverse and drove off. Chuck was afraid to ask where she was taking him. He assumed that she was taking him home. At least there he could watch TV or something while she 'watched' him. But instead they headed down into Chinatown. Sarah parked and got out, then looked back into the car. "You got to eat right?"

Chuck tried to absorb her sincerity and the sweetness in her voice. Everything about her melted his heart but, was this 'his' Sarah or Agent Walker in disguise. Chuck slowly unclicked his belt as Sarah closed her door and started heading onto the Promenade. Chuck got out and closed his door. No sooner Sarah's car alarm was set. Chuck half walked half ran to catch up to her as she headed to their restaurant. Chuck was surprised that Sarah remembered which door to enter into. They all looked the same from the street. The waitress welcomed them and escorted them to a booth. Chuck looked over the menu as did Sarah. But he knew what she would order; she just pretended to look at the menu for whose sake Chuck didn't know. He thought that it was cute the way she scanned the items and asked him questions but every time it was the same. 2 egg rolls; vegetable, Szechuan noodles mild and chicken and a glass of water. Chuck took one last look and to humor Sarah he drew it out while the waitress waited. When Chuck saw that the waitress was getting a little impatient Sarah was enjoying it. Chuck looks up and orders. "I'll have the same except I'll take ginger beef and dry ribs instead of Chicken." Chuck closed his menu and passed both of them back to the waitress. Chuck chuckled to himself as Sarah noticed everything about Chuck she has noticed lately.

**WASHINGTON DC – Office of General Beckman**

General Beckman closed the two files she had on Chuck and placed the thinner one in upon her personal items in a safe behind her and the other in her filing cabinet marked The Intersect. The file in the cabinet also included a file on both Agent Walker and Major Casey. Beckman guarded the one file with her life. All day words were filtering by the water cooler that the CIA was reconstructing its departments and Special projects. Missions were being cancelled and dissected with a fine tooth comb. Any discrepancies or problem they were going to shut them down, no questions asked. The General had been with the CIA most of her life and nothing like this had ever happened so why now? As her thoughts consumed her mind, her assistant knocked on her door. Beckman snapped out of her thoughts and called her in. "General is there anything else you would like me to do for you before I head home?"

"No, you're free to go home."

"Thank you General, one more thing? You wanted to know when General Meriweather was back in his office. Well he just arrived with an entourage of suits?"

"Thank you Stacey, and good night."

"Goodnight General."

The General headed down the hall to his office and stopped at the entrance to his hallway. She saw that the door was closed to the conference room next to his office, and all she could see inside were six people besides Meriweather discussing something that heated up very quickly. A lone male opened the door. He had a slight Spanish accent dressed formally in a suit as her assistance stated. He turned to face the group. "This needs to be taken care off, my people won't wait." As he walked past Beckman he greeted her. Beckman nodded and resumed her view on the conference room. When Meriweather noticed Beckman outside in the hall he motioned for his men to close the blinds. The General walked back to her office, grabbed her coat and secured her office and headed down the elevator. Beckman scanned her card and walked up George the security guard. "Evening George."

"Evening General, how are you this fine evening?"

"Pretty good. So who was meeting with Meriweather?"

"Don't know maam, but the guy who just left wasn't too happy."

"Really?"

"Yeah he signed out in a huff and stormed off in a black SUV."

"Did you get a name?"

"Sounded like an instrument, I mean he had a name that had to do with an instrument?"

Beckman waited as George headed to the washroom then Beckman flipped the sign in book around and scanned the names. Tomas Henry, Casper Hilton, Nick Jones, Marcello Benetio, Sergio Constantinople and Alexis White.

"Marcello Benetio." Beckman flipped the book back and finished buttoning up her coat. Luckily her ride had just pulled up as George walked past her and opened the door for her. "Good night maam." "Good night George. Don't work too hard?"

Beckman's door closed and her driver took her home. Mr. Benetio didn't seem too happy to leave that meeting. She opened her briefcase and wrote his name down on a piece of paper. Clicking her briefcase closed she would look into the name in the morning.

**Echo Park**

Sarah pulled up as Chuck again unhooked his seatbelt. Chuck got out as Sarah opened her door. "Where are you going?" "Well inside?" Chuck looked confused. "Chuck, Casey works till 11 and by the time he gets here it will be half past that so until then you're stuck with me."

Chuck thought to himself, there could be worse things to get stuck with, and then his mind went to where it shouldn't go, not with Sarah. So he chose to walk inside. "Can't we sit out here?" "Oh Yeah, sure!" Chuck noticed that Sarah was rubbing her arms. He ran inside and grabbed his Buy More jacket and placed it around her and sat down. "Thanks." "No problem." "Care for anything?"

"No not right now. Your challenge on a second round of egg rolls still haven't settled yet, if you know what I mean." Sarah smiled shyly as Chuck beamed. Chuck leaned back on the lawn chair with his feet on the edge of the fountain as Sarah moved from the edge of the fountain to a chair moving in beside him. They faced staring the entrance and gazed at sky. They could faintly make out some stars as Chuck kept the both of them entertained. As Chuck explained the meaning of the big dipper; Sarah placed her hand on Chuck's arm. Chuck sits up from leaning back and whether it was the rush of sitting up after you had been leaning backwards or the fact that Sarah's hand was touching him he felt a little light headed. "Chuck about last night." Chuck put his feet on the ground. "It's ok." Sarah turned to face him. "No its not, I shouldn't have…." Just then Chuck's eyes look down as Casey walked in from the street. "Bartowski, Walker what's going on?"

"Chuck and I were just hanging out and waiting for you." Sarah got up as Chuck looked at her wanting to know where the girl who had just sat there went to. Sarah walked up to Casey and patted his shoulder. "He's all yours. Good night boys." As she walked she waved goodbye behind her head. Chuck got up to follow but Casey stopped him. "It's late you're going inside and staying put while I get some sleep. See you in the morning Bartowski." Casey walks off and Chuck hears his door open and then close. Chuck turns around and sees his jacket, he picks it up and carries it inside and hangs it on the hook. As he rests his hand on the hook, Sarah's perfume waffles through the jacket. He wonders what she was going to say to him before Casey arrived. _'I guess I will never know."_

Chuck grabbed a glass of water and settled on the couch. He was tired but settled to watching some TV instead.

**Maison23**

Sarah turned her lights on to her room. She walked to her sparse kitchen and opened the fridge. All that was there were a few bottles of water and some jam. Her counter housed a wine rack with a few bottles of wine on it but looking at her watch, if she had a glass now she'll never get to sleep. She changed and settled down in her bed. She sat on her bed reliving the evening; she wasn't tired so she hoped that a game of solitude would help her fall asleep. Several games later her eyes started to feel heavy. She looked at the clock which read 12:30. She shut her computer down and pulled the covers up and around her shoulders.

**CASTLE**

Sarah walked in holding a tray of coffee and donuts, Chuck had just come from the dujo and jumped in to give her a hand. She smiled as she passed out the coffees among the boys. Chuck had his towel around his neck as he was still dripping with sweat after his workout with Casey. Casey grabbed his coffee and doughnut and mouthed thank you as he headed for the shower. Chuck sat down as he wiped his brow and took the lid off his cup and took a sip. He liked it when Sarah got the coffee as she knew how he liked it (One crème and two sugars). But when Casey was on coffee duty it was always the bottom of the barrel sludge and as thick as molasses. Chuck often wondered if that was Army issued coffee he was served, thick nasty coffee to burn your insides, or it would grow hair on your chest. Chuck didn't need any more and well Casey could lose a few hairs and not have him grow more. Sarah sat on the chair beside him as they nursed their coffees, she leaned back to see if Casey had actually left. Sarah wanted to talk to Chuck but every time she started to apologize something stopped her. "Chuck." Chuck was busy eating his powdered doughnut when he heard his name. He looked up and Sarah laughed, Chuck had more powder on his face than what he had in his mouth. Sarah jumped off her chair and grabbed a napkin, as she brushed Chuck's face her closeness dried his already dry mouth. He tried not to react to Sarah's closeness but the closer she got the hotter he got. Grabbing his towel she started to wipe his face. Chuck grabbed her hand with the towel and just stood there. Looking eye to eye with her, he grabbed the towel and whispered 'Thanks I can take it from here.'

Sarah bowed out gracefully and sat back down. Chuck brushed his face then looked up at Sarah for approval. She nodded and Chuck took a sip. They sat a little while longer suffering in utter silence as they drank their coffees. Casey finally walked back out. "The shower is yours now unless you need some more time here?"

"Awe no I'm good, I mean I will be after I change." Sarah licked her lips as she bit into her crème doughnut. Chuck eyes fell on her lips as she bit down and closed her mouth. Casey put a stop to Chuck's ogling and pushed him into the direction of the shower. Chuck disrobed and stood under the water. _'You idiot, why make it so obvious that you like her. You can't and you know that Bartowski, she's way out of your league and your fake dates are just that 'fake', made up, a role to play, and a job._'

Chuck cooled off and returned to his coffee. It was luke warm but the way he still felt anything hotter wouldn't help cool him off. The satellite feed beeped as Beckman came on the screen. She greeted them the way she did every time and they replied as they always did, but today Beckman was a little off. The team stood then sat down when she asked them too. They looked amongst themselves wondering what was going on and why she had such a concerned look on her face. "Team, sorry for the concern in my voice but this job doesn't always go as smoothly as we want it to. So I am a little preoccupied. But enough about me your next mission I would like you to look into a list of names; I am sending them to you now." Sarah gets up to grab the fax. She looks at the names then passes the names onto Casey he takes a look then passes the names onto Chuck as he looks up. "What do you want us to look for specifically General?" Chuck looked at the list and flashes on a few names. "Chuck did you flash?" "Um…" As he shakes him head. "Ya, these are not your average blue collar workers or even white collar for that matter? Some of these people are or were CIA?"

Sarah sits up as Casey takes the list back. Chuck points to the few names, Casey circles the three names. "Team I want you to look into these names but what you find is just between you and me. After this meeting any and all correspondence will be done on a need to know basis. I will be in LA the beginning of next week. We can discuss what you find then. Until next week team, good luck."

The screen went black as Casey showed Sarah the list. "So Chuck three of these names are or were associated with the CIA?" Chuck stood up and wrote the names down on the white board. Tomas Henry, Casper Hilton, Nick Jones, Marcello Benetio, Sergio Constantinople and Alexis White. Chuck circled Tomas Henry, Sergio Constantinople and Alexis White. "Tomas Henry and Alexis White were CIA up to recently and Sergio was a CI. Sergio worked for the Cuban secret Police, but was hired by the CIA after he worked on a few cases with Alexis. It looked like the CIA liked his work. Tomas Henry 25 years of service and now is the CEO of San Angeles Telecommunications. His company bought out several of the private telecommunications companies creating a net worth of 1.1 million in shares this year alone."

"So why would the General be interested in these names? What about Casper Hilton and Nick Jones?"

"Don't know didn't flash on them but it doesn't mean that their not in here." As Chuck points to his head. "You don't know when they'll pop up?" Each took two names Casey took the first two, Chuck the next and Sarah the last two. Casey headed off as he preferred to do his work while watching his guns. Chuck had to install a computer and hooked it up to the main frame just to please the man and his guns. Chuck settled at his computer as Sarah stood in in front of hers. Chuck typed in the names Nick Jones on one search bar and Marcello Benetio on the other. Chuck was getting good at multi tasking and it helped when he could stare at Sarah and still get his work done. Chuck came up with nothing at first then ran the names through the LA licence registry, Interpol and the CIA data base. As the search did its thing he sat back and watched Sarah type away.

"Hey Chuck looks like Sergio Constantinople and Alexis White were stationed in West Indies until recently when their mission was suddenly closed down. Parts of her file were redacted, looks like someone was trying to hide something. Come take a look."

Chuck walked over as Sarah brought Alexis's file up on the screen. "It doesn't make sense, why would someone delete a file when as of last week she was on a mission. And this Sergio going from a CI to an active agent?"

"Sarah we don't know if Sergio is or was an agent or even a CI. Maybe he was Alexis's bunk buddy?"

"Maybe they are keeping him close, maybe Alexis said too much during their pillow talk?"

Sarah looks at him. "Seriously?"

Chuck shrugged his shoulders. "Stranger things have happened."

Chuck's computer beeped as his search was done. Marcello Benetio playboy and entrepreneur grew up in Spain but were brought to the US by his paternal Grandmother 'for a better life'. It looks like he has ties to the mob; Chicago and Miami." Sarah walking around in front of Chuck's computer "It still doesn't give us anything really?" Just then Casey pipes up "But I might have something. Nick Jones and Casper Hilton were arrested in a joint operation. Records show that Nick Jones and Casper Hilton are not who they say they are. Their names don't add up, and what I found had nothing spyish about it. Chuck took the names that Casey had and ran them through his search files. Chuck bypassed several firewalls and re-entered the names Nick Jones and Casper Hilton. As evening roll on they hoped that Chuck's final search would give them something. "Hey guys we have been searching all day on these guys. If you were them and you didn't want to be found what would you do?"

"Pay for a new identity?" "Or better yet, Casey, have someone do it for you?" "Right Chuck." Sarah moved Chuck out of the way and logged onto the WITSEC. (US witness protection services) she was able to type in Nick Jones, bringing up his file that Chuck quickly read. One advantage of having the Intersect. As he read Nick Jones's real name flashed across Chuck's cortex. Sarah looked at Chuck and then continued. She typed in Casper Hiltons name and as a she brought his file up Chuck's computer frozen. The site had been blocked. Chuck took over the keys and counter typed the block, he was able to retrieve a link but it closed down as well. "Sarah go to yours and retype the address." Sarah ran over and did what Chuck asked her. "Nothing!" "Do it again?"

"Nothing!" "What's going on?" "Either they have changed our accessibility access or someone doesn't want this information to get out?" Sarah looks at Casey then back again.

**Following Monday**

Beckman had a car waiting for the team as they drove out of LA. Beckman had made arrangements to meet outside LA at a truck stop. The team pulled up and got out. Sarah took her sunglasses off and placed them in her black leather jacket. Chuck didn't know what to wear for such an occasion so he opted for his converse, jeans, t shirt and a jacket. Casey, jeans and his army jacket. Beckman was seated at a booth near the kitchen. The team sat down. She seemed pleased that the team was there. Though she wouldn't show her feelings in public she was starting to like this team. And she feared that if the rumors were true would her team be able to survive.

They all greeted her and settled. The waitress brought coffees to go around and pie. Casey liked his pie. Chuck and Sarah sat together on the one side of the booth as Casey towered over Beckman in the other. "So team I am glad that you were able to meet me. I know that you've probably have lots of questions as do I on the list of names that I gave you." "We do." Sarah speaking for the team. "Our lists gave us everything from married men to playboys to possible WITSEC clients." Beckman was surprised to the degree of information and so fast. "But!" Beckman looked up. "When we did a search for the last names on your list our system was shut down. Any access to CIA to WITSEC was blocked. Chuck is trying to link into another source but nothing yet. Our computers are still trying to break in."

"Good good don't give up?"

"What is so precedence about these names?"

"I don't want to alarm you until I know more and these names seem to be the key. Last week General Meriweather had a secret meeting which included these people attended. It was around the time that rumours started to circulate around Langley that changes were happening and that missions and projects were being shut down or modified. Since Bryce took the Intersect from the DNI, other departments have had their hands slapped as to how this security breach was even possible. But looking into Bryce's activity before you got the intersect he knew that something might have been up. And when you mentioned that your access had been denied, I think that Meriweather's has something to do with it. I can't prove it now but I can't allow this team be shut down. You guys need to stick together. Meriweather has the right to shut down any project even this one."

"Do you think that we are a threat?"

"Don't know Agent Walker, but until we have proof, you guys need to keep this quiet. I don't know who we can trust and there are only so many people that know about Chuck." Beckman opened her file she had under her hands and gave it to Sarah. On this list are the only personal that knows about Chuck. It's a small list but a very influential list at that. Meriweather is one of them. Langston Graham you know Agent Walker and Major Casey, he brought you into this team. So he would be a trusted soul. Colonel Frederick Hafford, Lieutenant Garret Forman and Secretary Alison Baines who was the director of PDP – Domestic Protective division until recently, and General Colton Sanders Ministry of Defence so at this point tread lightly." Sarah folded the list and put it in her inside pocket. Beckman looked at her watch. "I'll be staying at the Hilton downtown for a military conference. I will get in contact with you. Chuck will you do me a favour?"

"Certainly, what would you like?"

"I need a burner phone that can't be traced. I can't trust the phone lines. With the burner phones we can keep in contact."

"I'll get right on it."

Casey moved out so that Beckman could slide on through. Sarah and Chuck were about to get up. "Sit, relax and finish your coffee and pie. We will be in touch and remember to stay together."

Beckman walked out and got into her black SUV and drove off. Casey slid back in as the waitress heated up their coffees. Sarah took out the list. "This is not looking good. What do think Meriweather is up too?"

"Don't know but looking at these names." as Casey asks for the list. "If these are the only people who know about Chuck then why is Beckman so afraid that Chuck's secret is going to be leaked?"

"People always talk." As Chuck digs back into his pie.

Chuck's words hit hard as the team wondered if Beckman was just over reacting, but they knew from experience Beckman doesn't over react she reacts.

**Months later**

Beckman had the team resume it duties but kept them busy off hours on the list of names. The halls were quiet as several of the departments were vacant. Beckman walked down the hall from the elevator to her office when Meriweather stopped her in mid stride. "Diane, good afternoon?"

"Harold?"

"So how is work going?"

Beckman knew that Meriweather wasn't a man who liked small talk. He was a man a facts so this conversation worried her. She decided to play along just to see how far he would go.

"Work is fine, missions are on schedule, paper work backed up but you know how it is?"

Meriweather nodded. "Yes it never gets done when we want it to does it?"

"Certainly not."

"So how is Team Bartowski doing?"

'Jackpot' Beckman thought to herself, 'It didn't take him long to inquire.'

"They are good, they work well together, it was the best decision we could have made. It will take a lot to break them up. They work well together."

"Any changes with the Intersect?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering if it was causing any problems or any tweaking needed to be done with it."

"Mr. Bartowski has been a great host for the Intersect. I wasn't too keen at first but he has proven himself to be a great asset to the CIA and he could easily become a great agent. He knows a lot of information." Beckman watched Meriweather's reaction to what she just said and it didn't sit right with him. She knew that Meriweather wasn't talking to her for her health but getting something on Chuck and the team.

"It's been great talking to you but like I said I have lots of paper work. So if you would excuse me."

"Sorry to keep you this long. Until later."

"Indeed, goodbye."

Beckman turned the doorknob to her office and closed it quickly. Beckman watched from her window that faced the hall that Meriweather quickly called someone. Beckman quickly called Chuck.

**Castle**

"What's his number?"

"515-569-3544"

Chuck clicked on Fleet Tracker and typed in the number. "Ok its searching."

"Chuck things don't look too good, he was asking about you."

"What did he want to know?"

Just then Casey and Sarah came in as they were prepping for a mission.

"General I am going to put you on speaker phone, Casey and Sarah just walked in."

"Team as I was just saying to Chuck, Meriweather stopped me in the hall, he was wanting to know how Chuck was doing with the Intersect and if it was causing him any problems and how you guys were doing? When I told him that Chuck knew a lot of information he quickly got nervous. Something is going down."

"General the number he called is a number for a telecommunication company? The call lasted 3 mins. The location southern USA."

"I will set up a tracker on his phone so any new calls we can listen in on them. If he is hiding something we will find it."

"I will snoop around here and what I find I will send to you. I know that he will now be watching me."

"You take care General we're not the only ones who needs to look out for ourselves."

"I have been taking care of myself long before you got out of diapers and it will take a long time before I give up or someone does it for me. I don't have this red hair for nothing."

"Haha understood General."

Chuck pressed his phone as he sat back. "So now what?"

"We need to find out what Meriweather is hiding? Until then we are sitting ducks."

The team headed out.

They hadn't been on a stake out for months so it was nice to get back to something familiar. Chuck brought his stake out mix while they sat waiting. They needed to keep an eye out on a jewel thief that had been casing Hollywoods' elite. The last hit the thief took off with more than just diamonds he took off with a file that listed all the names and numbers of some very important political benefactors. The client needed the list back as names and numbers and social security codes were also part of this list with names and passwords of governmental documents.

Chuck and Casey walked the block casing out the homes that they figured he would hit based on the list and his MO. Sarah watched from the van. She noticed a tall man sneaking around the parked cars and called the boys. "Casey, Chuck bogey on your left, three cars up. 5'9' dark clothes, duffle bag in hand."

"Roger that positive visual."

Casey motioned for Chuck to stay low and head up and around. Sarah jumped out and closed the door quietly and met up with Chuck. The lone male walked up the street then hopped the fence. Casey followed as Chuck and Sarah headed around the back through as neighbour yard. The lone male got a glimpse of Casey and gunned it. "Been spotted he's heading your way."

"We see him."

Chuck and Sarah ran after the man as he ducked in and out of the neighbourhood. Casey ran back to the street and ran to the alley as he saw the man turn the other way. Sarah and Chuck jumped a few fences trying to catch up with the man. They eventually ran into a mini mall and Chuck noticed the man had climbed a ladder. Chuck and Sarah quickly jumped onto a garbage bin and Chuck hoist Sarah up. Sarah climbed up the ladder and Chuck followed. They ran length wise across the roof of the mall following the man. Casey ran street side and fired a shot knicking the man's left leg. The man fell to the roof of a car as Casey was there to cuff him. Casey looks up. "Nice run guys?" Chuck trails up to see the man lying flat on the roof of the car. Chuck is huffing and puffing at his excruciating run on the roof.

Sarah calls Beckman. "The man has been apprehended."

"Good job team, another team will be there shortly and an ambulance." Chuck and Sarah headed back to where they came up from. Chuck goes first as Sarah comes down after him. He looks up and her ass is right in his face. So what came out of his mouth was not what he wanted to say. "Nice assets."

"Mr. Bartowski do you realize that you not the only one on this feed. "Sorry General I just was stating we.."

"We all heard what you said."

"Oh no not that General it's, I wanted to say that we did well.."

"Can it Bartowski." Casey grunting and Sarah blushing even though he meant something else it was nice to know that he looked at her the way she looked at him.

Chuck mouthed to himself. 'It's not what I wanted to say.'

The next mission didn't go as planned and Chuck's life was put into danger again as well as the teams. Chuck had to diffuse another bomb but it had to go on Sarah's count and not his. But Chuck being Chuck went ahead causing more damage than was needed. The next mission Chuck and Sarah argued on the benefits of staying in the car, when the Intersect was better needed out in the field. Sarah had enough and passed it onto Casey who wanted to stay out this fight as it wasn't mission related but rather as he defined it a fight between a married couple. Casey washed his hands of it and Chuck got his way. Chuck saved the day but at what cost to his life. Sarah knew that their fight didn't sit well with him. She could tell that when his emotions got in the way his judgement was clouded. But her feelings got in the way as well.

**Downtown Chicago **

Chuck and Sarah broke into the side door of a manufacturing company. Intel discovered that a substation within this company was leaking information to the Russians. Chuck and Sarah had to retrieve this information and shut down the feed. Chuck waited as Sarah picked the lock. His patience was running a little thin. "Hurry up."

"I am going as fast as I can."

"Well it not fast enough."

This just fueled the inner fire inside Sarah. "If you can do better?" Looking up at Chuck who was breathing down her neck.

"Fine!"

Moments later.

"There."

Sarah got up as Chuck snuck in a deactivated the security system and hooked Casey up to the feed.

"Good to go and you two play nice."

Both looked at each other. They each secretly were wishing that they were doing something else as the friction between the two of them was escalating.

Chuck and Sarah crept down the hall as Casey directed them. Casey looked ahead and gave them the ok. Sarah prepared her gun as Casey noticed a bogey at their 12. Sarah fired and knocked the guy out. Silencer or not Chuck was shocked that Sarah had shot him. "Why the gun?"

"How else am I going to protect us?"

Chuck shows her the tranq guns. "With these?"

Sarah shakes her head and is forced to put her gun away. Sarah bends down and grabs the man's key card. As she gets up Chuck gives her a tranq gun and continues to walk. They reach the server and Sarah passes the key card to Chuck. Chuck heads to the main frame and types in the deactivation code to shut down anymore feeds leaving this building. This triggers a silent alarm that Chuck notices going off. "We have 10 mins before the help find us."

"Well hurry."

"Chuck types as fast as he can and breaks into a three level security system; each pinning off each other. Chuck gets a final location as they see people running towards on the cameras. Chuck presses enter as the feed is destroyed and the data is sent to Langley. Chuck grabs his stuff and they head out. As they turn the corner shots are fired. "Casey, start the van they are shooting at us. Meet us on the east side."

"Roger that." Casey jumped into the driver seat and takes off. Chuck and Sarah dodge bullets as Sarah fires back with the tranq gun but gives up and pulls out her pistol and fires knocking the men to the ground. Chuck sees the exit but not the man who is heading towards them. Chuck is thrown against the wall falling to ground. Sarah screams when she sees Chuck flying to the wall and as the man grabs her. Sarah kicks and screams as she tries to break loose. She can see Chuck lying there not moving. Her emotions take over and as she struggles she is able to grab her knife and as he hits her she ducks and stabs him in the leg. She rolls on the floor and grabs her gun and shoots the man. He falls next to Chuck as Sarah backs up against the opposite wall. Sarah gets up and grabs Chuck by his vest and drags him to the door as Casey over hears the fight. He runs in and picks up Chuck and tosses him over his shoulder. He lays Chuck in the back as Sarah holds his head. Casey speeds off. Sarah brushes his hair back knowing that each touch could be a mark against her but she does it anyways.

**CASTLE**

Casey lays Chuck down on the bed. Casey leaves to go move the truck leaving Sarah alone with him.

Sarah sits with Chuck icing his head for an hour, her thoughts only on Chuck at this point.

Sarah calls Beckman.

"Agent Walker is everything ok?"

"It's about Chuck's safety."

"I thought that he just needed some rest."

"Well it's about me managing Chuck and keeping his emotions in check so that the Intersect can work. I am beginning to think that I part of the problem than the solution and I think that a different agent might have more success in training him.

"Let me be clear Agent Walker, I don't know or want to know what happened between you two but this is your job and Chucks safety depends on you so get over it and teach him how to become a real spy."

Chuck wakes up lays there overhearing the whole conversation and is busted when Sarah catches him.

Sarah reacts. "Well time to train - Chuck lets go.

**Dujo**

Sarah grabs a wooden baton and passes it to Chuck. "Lives are on the line. We need to get the Intersect working properly if you want to be a real spy you need to act like on. "I am a REAL spy."

"A real spy would have flashed on the bow; been able to defend himself. Sarah attacks Chuck with the baton. Chuck blocks her hit several times.

"It doesn't work - ok – it's not working I'm too emotional, my head hurts but if we can just talk really quick."

"You learn to ignore your emotions spies don't have feelings, feelings can get you killed you need to learn to bury them in a place deep inside."

"Sarah stop!" As he grabs her stick and forces it down.

"COME ON! Flash show me attack skills. Sarah attacks Chuck again with force. "Come on Chuck FLASH SHOW ME."

Chuck drops his stick. "NO!"

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want to hurt you." Chuck starts to walk away as Sarah spins and knocks his feet from under him. Chuck falls hard on the mat. Chuck looks up in discomfort at Sarah.

"Chuck you can't."

Sarah storms off leaving Chuck on the floor. It wasn't only his head that hurt but his heart as well.

Chuck and Sarah never spoke for days after the last mission. Chuck not listening just added to Sarah's frustration with him. But on the other hand she knew why he did what he did. But to her his life was more than a job, and it was getting harder to distinguish between that. Sarah was glad when Beckman had them go back to the list of names. They had taken a break with other missions so getting back to this was a distraction.

Beckman wanted to meet with the team that next morning, but they were running out of time morning was creeping upon them quicker than they wanted it too. Casey had given up stating that Chuck could type faster with or without his breathing down his neck. So Casey opted to find a place in Castle and sleep. Sarah busied herself mostly to avoid Chuck. They progressed to pleasantries but a conversation was probably pushing it. Chuck wasn't going to apologize for doing his job but he was sorry for not listening to Sarah for the most part. Sarah watched him knowing that if she and he were going to get past this she needed to step up to the plate. She was his handler and he was her asset so it was her job to makes things right.

Chuck had comprised the list into three and found some similarities, Sergio and Alexis were stationed in the West Indies staking out a pipeline that was being built. Reports have them checking into a bidding war against the locals in a joint Spanish and Italian money war. The company of interest was called Intersputnik who antiquated undersea telephone cables. For some reason someone in the US was very interested in acquiring this contract. The next list had Nick Jones and Casper Hilton, who were arrested in a joint operation but there were no records on what this joint endeavour was and if they were who they say they were. Chuck writes down WITSEC and circles the names as they had hit a dead end with them. Tomas Henry married three kids and the only legit person of the group 25 years of service and now is the CEO of San Angeles Telecommunications. His company bought out several of the private telecommunications companies creating a net worth of 1.1 million in shares this year alone.

The third list was those individuals who were brought in early with knowing about the Intersect. Langston Graham, Colonel Fredrick Hanford, Lieutenant Garret Forman, Secretary Alison Baines; director of PDP – Domestic Protective division until recently, and General Colton Sanders Ministry of Defence.

Chuck looked at the list. Dotting his 'I' and crossing his'T'. He placed the list down and walked off as Sarah picked it up. She scanned the list and saw the amount of work he put into it; the whole team but it was Chuck who did most of it. Chuck leaned over the railing trying to stretch out his tiredness. He had been going nonstop since his last mission which Sarah knowing that he wasn't feeling he greatest. Sarah could tell that his muscles were achy and tense. Chuck tried to rub his shoulders but the more he tried the more frustrated he got. Sarah put down the list and walked over to where Chuck had now sat down. Chuck reached for his shoulders again when he felt Sarah's presence and her hands softly gripping his shoulders. At first he hesitated her touch but when Sarah was hitting the right spot he gave up. Sarah moved in closer and faced Chuck's muscular back.

She admired how much he had changed even in the last few months. She stood behind him running her hands up and over his shoulders. When she started to caress his front part of his shoulders towards his pecks she asked him to remove his shirt. Chuck agreed but luckily he had on a muscle shirt. He unbuttoned his shirt as Sarah watched. She watched his fingers unbutton his shirt one by one. For some reason watching Chuck unbutton his shirt was something she liked a lot. Chuck pulled his shirt from out of his jeans and tossed it. Sarah continued to massage his achy shoulders. She could feel all the knots and stress that he carried in his shoulders and upper arms. She wondered if the Intersect made his head feel heavy in order for his stress to be carried in his neck area and shoulders. Sarah could feel Chuck giving up and allowing her to take over. Whether it was the time of night or the intimate situation or he had enough Chuck stopped Sarah. Sarah backed off wondering what had happen.

Chuck got up to look for his shirt, when he went to look for it he turned and was face to face with Sarah. He looked at her and she was holding his shirt. Chuck tried to reach for it but as he attempted to grab it he grabbed Sarah's hand instead. Call what you want but a surge of energy shot through his fingers. He looked at Sarah as Sarah bit down on her lip. Chuck knew that what he was about to do would either have him killed or he would die trying at the hands of Sarah but he had to know. Chuck took a strand of Sarah's hair and placed it back around her ear. He looked at her lips then her eyes and tried to spend equal amounts on each. Chuck took a deep breath leaned in and to his surprise Sarah locked lips. Chuck was startled that his move was stolen so he made the second attempt all Bartowski. He grabbed her face and brought his lips to hers. His hands slammed up on either side of her face bringing the gap between them closer. Sarah held onto him as she tried to figure out what to do with her own hands. She settled on his back and neck. There was a slight height difference but Chuck grabbed her and lifted her so that her lips were the same level as his. The kiss was full of passion and energy that had been bottled up for so long, each not wanting to indulge. Chuck lowered her down as he tried to reach for air. The air around them had been sucked up. Chuck breathed heavy as Sarah followed his breaths with hers. Chuck leaned in and kissed her forehead just as Chuck heard Casey coming back in from his sleep. Chuck quickly puts his shirt back on as Sarah jumped in front to divert Casey from seeing Chuck buttoning up his shirt. She cut him off and they headed to the kitchen. Chuck turned to face her as he does the last button. He smiled and Sarah smiled back.

The kiss was mistake she kept telling herself. She drove home after Beckman was pleased with what they had found out. Beckman told them to guard that info; she knew that it would come in hand down the road. Beckman also told the team that Meriweather had shut down four more departments and at the moment had not replaced them. The team feared for their jobs as well as what would happen to Chuck and the Intersect. If things got bad what would happen to him.

For the next few weeks they seemed to be unscaved by the uprooting at the CIA. Sarah still was worried that she had Chuck had kissed. And it wasn't a mission kiss it was real. By the end of that month Sarah started to regret her missions, one her private time with Chuck was limited and her ability to distinguish between being a CIA agent and the 'girlfriend' started to play a toil on her. Chuck tried to lighten the mood but his attempts failed every time. Beckman tried to stay out of their mess thinking that Sarah could get her head on straight. And every time her actions were questioned Sarah swore that they were just 'friends', who needed to remember to be spies first. And not to act like a real couple, but Chuck's unwillingness to listen to reasoning and rules, the fear of being found out was too much.

Chuck sat in Beckman's office. He had heard stories, which were told of people who entered her office, rarely came out unscaved. Chuck rubbed his hands on his pants. (Sarah had bought him a suit as the last one he wore was his dad's.) Chuck didn't know what to expect when suits knocked on his door and told him that he was needed in Washington.

Sarah had already been there and walked back towards Chuck. He saw the look in her eyes when she returned. Even Casey was worried about her. Sarah tried not to look at Chuck as he was escorted into Beckman's office. Sarah had failed. She had failed her job, her role, and most importantly her relationship with Chuck.

Sarah waited outside with Casey outside Beckman's' office as they both feared the worse, but didn't show it. Even if team Bartowski got reprimanded they could continue to be a team and resume their duties but if worse came to worse. Chuck would end up in a bunker for the rest of his life, and Sarah and Casey would either lose some creditability or get new roles. Sarah ran the events of the last few months in her head. Yes Chuck was stubborn but as a team worked together they got the job done, yet not very conventional at times or by the book, they got the job done. They had to rely on what Chuck gave them even if it sounded far fetch. The three of them knew in the end it would work out. But Beckman couldn't defend them any longer. Her superiors were clamping down on her to make some changes or the whole Intersect project would be a laughing mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go again for round two! Many thanks for those who again have taken the time to read this story. MRW many thanks as well for reading this masterpiece before anyone else lol.**

**I don't own Chuck – all in fun with our imaginations…ENJOY **

**Ch 2** **When words are never enough**

After days of excruciating meetings and debriefing, Meriweather and his team had not gotten to Chuck. Chuck had waited in the front foyer, for his turn or dreading his turn. But looking at the looks on Casey and Sarah's faces he knew that it didn't look good. Casey tried to put up a good front but Chuck knew that he was only doing it for his benefit. The worse of it was when Chuck looked at Sarah, who was the iron force of the team and whose stoic personally (with a touch of sunshine) had been sucked out of her. That's when reality really hit, that their fears were closer than they realized.

Chuck was finally escorted to the office that was at the end of the hall. He felt like an inmate on death row walking to his demise. Chuck got up and passed Casey first. He gave him a slight smile when Casey's words startled him. "Just tell them the truth, your truth not what they want to hear." Chuck nodded and walked a little further till he reached Sarah. Sarah desperately wanted to hold him right there and now, tell him that everything was going to be ok but with all the eyes on them like microscopic piranhas she refrained. She slid her fingers ever so slightly across his hand and squeezed it. Chuck looked briefly but didn't want to reciprocate but wished he could. He looked up at her and she knew that he understood and knew that he wasn't alone.

Chuck walked in and saw Beckman to his right and the rest of the men and women who knew his secret and a few others that he flashed on. As Chuck sat next to Beckman, she knew that he had flashed on the new faces. She leaned over and slid a note his way, he flipped it open. '_I know you've flashed don't trust them_.' Chuck folded the note and placed it in his pocket. The door closed as Casey and Sarah waited outside. Chuck listened as Meriweather introduced the group and explained the reasons for this meeting. Beckman had sat in Casey's and Sarah's meetings and each time Meriweather said the same thing. Almost scripted she thought, _'Way to polish even for his style.' _ Meriweather flipped open his file on Chuck.

"Mr. Bartowski we thank you for taking the time to meet with us." Chuck thought to himself _'Well you set up the meeting did you forget!' _ "So let's get to the matter at hand. We are concerned that the intersect project is not meeting the objectives that were set out for it in the beginning. When we put this committee together we assumed that you and your team would have been more advanced than they are. We also hoped that the Intersect would be able to work independently without having any handlers help you along." Chuck sat back trying to figure out where Meriweather was going with this. First he wished that the Intersect had progressed further then he wished that it didn't have the help. Chuck tried to convey his views on the discussions but was stopped every time. When Meriweather got to a file that contained all the missions for the last year Chuck knew that something was up. Meriweather brought up cases and bit by bit Chuck defended the team's actions and his. The panel accepted his answers but when Chuck was asked about the last few missions, he looked at Beckman then back at the panel. Chuck stood up and retold his side of the story.

"Good afternoon. You have listened over the last few days on what General Meriweather has complied on us. Yes, as you are aware our team consists of two well-known members of the CIA and the NSA; Firstly the highly admirable and respected Major John Casey and very well respected and can I say very good at her job Agent Sarah Walker. Then there's me an average everyday man who works for an electronic company and is a graduate from Stanford, also I make $11 an hour. It was by chance that I was given this gift by my friend Bryce Larkin. Bryce knew that I could handle it and because of that you the Government agreed to see where it would end up. I know that we are not conventional in our missions and most time we don't play by the book but we do get the job done. General Beckman has guided us and has shaped us for who we are as a team. We work well together so I don't know why this meeting has to happen. If we were not meeting the requirements or objectives why are we now only hearing of it?"

The men and women at the table all whispered among themselves as Meriweather himself tagged onto one of the conversations.

"Mr. Bartowski, you mentioned that the team works well."

"Yes I did!"

"So can you explain to us why you and Agent Walker have, well how can I say this? Cross the lines."

Chuck looked at Beckman. Beckman knew that Meriweather was playing dirty but now she knew just how dirty?

"Excuse me?" Chuck looked around to see the looks on their faces. He didn't want them to know that he had been affected by the comment.

"We believe that you and Agent Walker have crossed the lines and that Agent Walker's ability to maintain her role as a handler has been compromised and brought into question when it comes to your safety Chuck."

"So you are now questioning Agent Walker's role, her job?"

"Is her job to be your friend or your handler?"

"Isn't it one in the same? Can't someone be a friend and still protect them? What we have Major Casey, Agent Walker and I yeah it's a friendship but it's much more. Because we care for each other professionally it may look from the outside as more than that but that is who we are. We can't change the fact that we get along and because of that we may show affection. These two people are risking their own lives to keep me safe and in my books is what's important."

"So do you have feelings for Agent Walker other than a professional one?"

Chuck needed to tread lightly. They weren't concerned about the Intersect but in hindsight they wanted other excuses to make him react. "If you're asking if I have a romantic interest in Agent Walker I am not giving you the benefit of a response. I see no correlation to what this meeting is for and why we have been brought here in the first place. If you wanted dirt on my team you have the wrong guy. I would never rat on my team, and they wouldn't rat on me. So if we are done here I am sorry to have taken up your time." As Chuck scans the room. "Let me know what and if I can help you with anything else, the way my team works will always stay the same and as a long as I have this Intersect in my head it will be with Major Casey and Agent Walker who will be guarding it."

Chuck slid Beckman's chair out from under her as they left the room. Casey and Sarah were surprised to see them so quickly. Beckman just looked motioning them to leave. Chuck opened the doors to the outside as he undid his top button of his shirt and sat down on a bench down from the main doors. He felt that he had the wind knocked out of him. Sarah sat down beside him as Beckman and Casey stood facing him. "So what happened?" Casey wanting to know.

"Chuck did great."

"No I didn't, I probably made it worse!"

"Chuck, Meriweather is up to something and I think that you hit a nerve with him. " Beckman looked at Casey and Sarah. "Meriweather asked Chuck about his relationship with the team he stood strong and didn't back down. Then Chuck was asked if."

"If what?" Sarah looking up. "He wanted to know if you and Chuck had feelings for each other than those of a professional nature."

Sarah blushed slightly as the words feelings and nature were put in the same sentence. "Chuck refused to answer by saying that Meriweather was more concerned in getting dirt on the team than what the team has accomplished. So Chuck left."

"He said the same thing to me? When Beckman was asked to leave, he asked me if I had noticed anything out of the ordinary between you two. I told him that I hadn't and that if I did and it didn't interfere with the job, the Intersect or the missions I would care less. But, that both you and Sarah are very professional and have not crossed that line." Both Chuck and Sarah look at each other knowing what happened over a month ago in Castle. The scene played over in their minds.

"So now what General?"

Beckman looked at her team. "We need to be ready for anything. We need to find out why they are so interested in you guys especially the Intersect after all these months. And why go about finding dirt on this team? Keep looking into the list to see if one of them will talk or has talked. I'll see that Meriweather doesn't go far. I have a few tricks up my sleeves too you know. But if he shutting down all the departments I may not get the support."

Chuck stood up. "General what is the worst scenario?"

"Honestly, at this point. Our main fear is from where we started. You're sent to a bunker and Major Casey and Agent Walker are reassigned."

The three looked at each other. "Well two out of three ain't bad." As Chuck said his goodbyes and exited towards the parking lot.

"Agent Walker go with him. I'll go with the Major and meet you back at Castle." Sarah nodded and left.

**CASTLE**

Beckman sat looking at the list that Chuck had completed. The more she looked it over the more questions she had. _'What did these names have to do with Chuck and the team?'_ Casey brought her a cup of tea. "Major? We are missing something here and if we don't find out what it is, Chuck will be sent to the bunker."

"General, I don't know where to look. Without access to the CIA's mainframe and WITSEC we have nothing on Casper Hilton and Nick Jones. Whom I think are the key to what Meriweather needs or wants."

"Yes but why is he after this team?"

"Because he can!" As Chuck and Sarah walked in.

"Meriweather wants control. He wants to have full access and run the CIA his way. And with these new faces like Alexis White, Tomas Henry, Casper Hilton, Nick Jones, Marcello Benetio, Sergio Constantinople maybe it will happen. We know that Alexis White and Tomas Henry were and are CIA so whatever they were working on Meriweather needs now. Or maybe they have something on him. General you did say that Marcello Benetio was not happy when he left that room. You said that he stated that his people weren't waiting. So who are they and what are they waiting for?"

"Your right Chuck. But without access you're stuck." As she spoke she reached into her pocket and pulled out a key card. She held it up as Chuck, Casey and Sarah looked at her.

"Chuck take this. There's a panel in the server room that will over ride this system. We put it in in case something happened that I needed to get access to Castle and her files. I totally forgot till now that this could be done. You'll hopefully have the access that you need."

Chuck reached over and grabbed the key card. Nodding in appreciation Beckman stopped him. "Chuck I don't want this team to be shut down so please do what you can to prevent that. But if worse comes to worse you have this key. Guard it with your life as Casey and Sarah have guarded your life. "

Sarah sat down. She feared knowing what the next few days could bring. She feared for the team and she feared mostly for her love for Chuck. Beckman took Chuck to the back as Casey and Sarah sat at the table. Casey was quiet which made Sarah appreciate his emotional side.

"Walker we need to do something?"

"What can we do? They'll shut us down. We get new jobs but what about our Chuck. He won't survive in a bunker. "

"I KNOW! The first time in my career I don't know what to do. We know that their up to something but we don't have the proof to stop them or stop Chuck from going into a bunker. And we are not guaranteed that they will give us new jobs."

"Casey I can't see myself going back to what I use to be like? This job has changed me it's changed you."

"So what are you saying?"

"I don't know. If Chuck…"

"Sarah let's not guess what could happen, let's just find the answers so that it doesn't.

Chuck and Beckman walked back as she grabbed her coat and headed up the stairs. "Team we will be in touch."

Beckman left as Chuck sat and stared at the key card.

The next morning the team arrived to find Castle full of CIA and other federal agents cleaning house or their version of cleaning house. Sarah tried to investigate but was turned down and told to sit and wait for someone to talk to them. Casey was removed from his armory several times. Chuck kept his eye on where the feds were going and what they were taking. Chuck's computers were still not touched. He still had 'their' files on it and everything that the CIA didn't know about them. He knew that he had to do something otherwise a lot more prying would happen. Casey saw him looking at his computers and knew that Chuck up to something. Casey kept watch as Chuck snuck to his computer and quickly logged in. Chuck took his USB drive out of his pocket and downloaded the files. He deleted the files but as he was about to log off he decided to give the feds a run for their money. He reprogrammed Castle to as Chuck called it to factory settings which would only allowed Chuck, Casey and Sarah to access Castle if needed but make the feds unable to access it for a long time. Chuck looped the cameras to show that he never left the table and snuck back. Chuck decided to send the data elsewhere, and if the time came the rest would follow too.

Chuck was about to head back when he noticed the manual for Castle. _'If Meriweather wanted to play with fire then that was what he was going to see.'_

Chuck placed the manual down on the table and grabbed the waste basket. Chuck placed the manual in the basket and waited.

"What are you doing Bartowski?"

"Playing fire with fire."

"I see that but why the manual?"

"Meriweather has sent these minions to find something on us. If there is no access possible then they can't continue looking for stuff on us, and without the access they are pooched. "

"So burning the manual is your answer?"

"Yes Sarah, but they won't take the time to find a new one. So they will have to give up looking." Chuck looked at his watch. As the clock hit the top of the hour. The Feds stopped their search. Castle became quiet once again.

A middle aged man, receding hair line and grey suit came walking back towards the team. He looked at the team and saw the manual and the lighter. He smiled, paused then walked past Chuck. He called his team to stop what they were doing and head up stairs. Chuck turned around and watched the feds leave Castle with a few boxes and a several towers. Chuck waited to hear the doors close as he jumped off to see if they really had left and were not stationed outside. Chuck brought up the cameras inside and outside Castle. He checked all the feeds and saw that they were outside and were about to leave, when a black car pulled up. Chuck zoomed in on the car caught a visual of Thomas Henry and Alexis White. Sarah and Casey walked up to the screen. "This just got interesting." Casey grinned.

**ECHO PARK**

Sarah and Chuck sat in Casey's apartment waiting as Casey was on the phone with Beckman. Chuck and Sarah grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down on the steps. It had been a long few days for both of them and they wished that they could just be alone, the two of them. They didn't know how much time they had before things got really interesting. Chuck opened Sarah's beer and then opened his. Sarah took a swig then leaned against Chuck's left arm. Chuck and Sarah just sat listening to a one sided conversation. At times Casey's responses weren't good but then they looked promising.

Chuck heard Casey hang up and pour himself a drink. He walked towards the stairs pulling a chair behind him. Casey brought his glass to his lips then looked at Chuck and Sarah sitting on the stairs.

"Meriweather has decided to shut down this team. He felt that it would be in better interest for everyone, if they put an end to anything that has to do with the Intersect. Beckman stated that his reasons were solely based on financial but we know that's a bunch of crap. He's up to something and it has nothing to do with how much this project cost. It's not costing him a thing." Casey got up, grabbed the bottle and walked outside slamming the door behind him.

The slamming of the door startled Sarah as Chuck got up. Chuck placed his beer on the counter. Sarah got up and placed hers down beside his, as Sarah wrapped her arms around his waist. She could feel Chuck's heart beating. Chuck reached behind and held her close. He wanted to kiss her but Casey was just outside.

Sarah slept on Casey's couch as Chuck took the chair and Casey passed out in his room. Sarah was awakened to the sounds of men and women scouring the front patio of Chuck's apartment. She grabbed her stuff and opened the door as a Thomas Henry and Alexia White were about to knock on Casey's door. Chuck got up as Casey came down putting his shirt over his head. Henry and White shoved a piece of paper hard into Sarah's chest as Chuck and Casey received theirs as well. Chuck quickly read it over. ´_By the authority of the United States of America this letter is to inform you that Operation Bartowski is now officially shut down. No further missions or correspondence will be required from Agent Sarah Walker, Major John Casey and Mr. Charles Bartowski. All computers and electronics associated with the Intersect will be confiscated and returned to Langley. Castle will be shut down until further notice. You have 24 hours to make peace with this decision, as new postings will be given. Mr. Bartowski will become a person of interest and will be returned to Langley as property of the United States Government. Any questions please contact General Meriweather, Agent Thomas Henry and Agent Alexis White (Liaisons to the General Meriweather)._

Casey crumbled his letter up and threw it back at Henry. Alexis White walked past Chuck and looked him over as all Sarah could do was watch. They were waiting for the team to react but were disappointed that they didn't. Chuck left and headed to his place to see that his house was ransacked. That his computer and anything to do with electronics were gone. His TV, video games, his own personal electronics from the BUY MORE and software he hid in the fake fire place in his room. All that was left were wires and co axle cables. The seeing - eye as Chuck called it was also removed from his room. Every bug that Sarah and Casey ever planted was also gone. That didn't bother him as much as did the pictures that where of Sarah and him. They were either taken or smashed into pieces.

Chuck walked back into the living room to find Sarah standing there. Chuck walked towards her and was about to embrace her when Henry walked in."

"Sorry about the mess, but you know how things go."

"Yeah, I sure do I guess they didn't teach you that in your training but maybe you forgot when you left the CIA to pursue another career. Funny how money always brings the worst in people."

Henry didn't like Chuck's comment but Chuck could care less. He knew his hours were counting down so whatever he said or was thinking couldn't make things worse than they already were.

Hours later Casey's place was spotless which made up for Chuck's that ended up looking like a cyclone came through it. Casey found Chuck sitting on the floor. Casey sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry Chuck, we tried."

"I know but it still doesn't make any sense. One day they asking about our work ethics and then the next day they finalize their decision based on finances? Until we find out what's going on we have to go along with it."

"GO ALONG WITH IT – CHUCK YOU'RE GOING TO A BUNKER AND YOU WANT TO GO WITH IT!"

"Sarah sit."

Sarah put the food down and sat down on the chair in front of Casey and Chuck. "I know that going into the bunker is not what we wanted to happen and you guys getting reassigned but until we know what is happening they need to win."

"Chuck we're not giving up are we?"

"NEVER, but if we want this to work out for us we need to do what they want. As you can see they took everything – every bug, transmitter and camera. So they are covering their asses, but they still don't have us. They may think that they have shut down this team…"

"But Chuck we can't protect you in the bunker and God only knows what they will do with you there? I can't stand and let them do this to you or to us."

"Sarah we have no choice."

"Yes we do!"

"Sarah, Chuck is right. We need to make them believe that they have won. We if we know that we're still committed to this team then we can get back what was once lost. "

"Sarah, please listen. I don't want to end up in the bunker. I have had nightmares since I was told that this was an option a year ago when Bryce sent this to me. I knew the consequences so I accept them but what I won't accept is, you feeling sorry for me. Your life is now your own, you can do whatever you want. You can travel like you wanted, you can get reassigned…. you can forget about this forget about me."

Deep inside Sarah wanted to scream at Chuck for saying those things. Yeah she could do all that and yes it was something she wanted to do but that was before she started to have feelings for him. ALL those things she wanted to do she now wanted to do with him. Now Chuck was throwing in the towel and she didn't know what to do about it.

They sat and ate the food that Sarah had brought. Talking about old times but each knew that they were just passing time as the end would come sooner than they thought. Casey looked around at Chuck and Sarah, and held his beer up. "Guys a toast. At first I wasn't too keen on taking this job as I didn't need the babysitting gig. But as the days turned into months I knew that this was the best thing for me. I have learned a lot and I couldn't have asked for a better group to work with. I will never judge a Star Wars reference again and I will now know what the differences between a nerd and a geek is. May this new adventure keep us safe and one day back to our former glory? To us!"

"To us!" Chuck and Sarah repeated and clinked their bottles.

"Well if we're toasting I should say one as well. A year ago who would have thought that a guy like me would go from a job that pays $11 an hour to hosting all the government secrets in my head. And to boot have a Major and an Agent protect me. You guy were strangers but now are friends. I owe my life to you, each and every day. You've risked your lives to safe mine when you could have given up and sent me to the bunker long time ago." Chuck laughs. "But in all honestly I thank you from the bottom of my heart I will never forget the sacrifice you both have made. I could never repay how much you guys mean to me."

Casey brought his beer back down as he saw Sarah trying not to react. Knowing how tough it was on him it was obviously harder for Sarah.

Sarah cleaned up as Chuck and Casey went to say their goodbyes. Sarah watched from the window. How would tomorrow look like and the day after without Chuck in it? Chuck was her world for so long and now, she didn't know what to do.

Sarah grabbed the garbage and headed out the door, Chuck and Casey looked up and saw that she had her keys. Chuck looked at her, she couldn't stay any longer. She tossed the garbage in the bin and continued walking. Chuck followed.

"Sarah where are you going?"

Sarah never answered; she got in her car and drove off. Chuck watched as her car drove out of sight. He stood there. _'She left without saying goodbye. Why would she leave?'_

Casey walked up beside Chuck and squeezed his shoulder. "We all have our way of dealing with this. And Walker isn't immune to it either. She'll be here in the morning."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Well I guess this is the last time I tell you to get some sleep."

Chuck looked up and gave a slight smile. He walked back and opened his door for the last time. He hoped that he was making the right choice by not fighting back yet. He knew that he had to play by their rules till he could come up with a few of his own. Chuck locked the door and turned off the lights. He looked across the patio over to Ellie's. He was glad that she was gone on a Doctors retreat and Morgan was pulling an all-nighter at Jeff's – some Wii tourney. _'One less good bye to deal with he thought.'_

Chuck grabbed a bag and put a few things in it that he thought would be safe to take with him to the bunker. He grabbed a few books, CD's and DVD's – his systems were gone so he hoped that they would provide some form of activities there for him. He grabbed a menu from the Golden Dragon. He remembered Sarah writing on the back _'Best night ever.'_ It was the first night in a long time that Sarah was just Sarah the girl and not the spy. They had to bring Morgan along but still it was their night.

Chuck grabbed his suitcase and packed some clothes. He yawned but tried to fight the feeling of sleep. He didn't want to miss anything on just sleep. But his eyes wouldn't allow it.

**MAISON23 **

Sarah pulled into her parking spot and headed up to her room. She grabbed her gear and slid open a panel she had created in her wall next to the vanity. She grabbed the items in the panel and laid them on the bed. She tossed an assortment of passports, various currency, side arms and knives. She tossed them into a black bag. She grabbed some clothes and tossed them into a suitcase. She sat on her bed looking out towards the street below. She just stared at her stuff trying to justify her choices. She didn't want another job, she didn't want to be reassigned and she didn't want Chuck to leave her. She knew that it would be too hard to say goodbye to Chuck but she couldn't leave without saying goodbye her way. Sarah grabbed her passport and opened it to make sure that it was valid. Sarah Gibson she read. Sarah Gibson was her back up. Her dad taught her to have 'the' one – the fall guy alias that when things didn't go the way you wanted and you needed to get out your back up was just that – a backup. Sarah grabbed her phone and booked a flight for the morning. If she couldn't be with CHUCK she'd choose not be in the same country so leaving was her only option.

She zipped up her bag and opened her wallet to put some of the money inside, the rest she stuffed into a duffle bag. When she went to close her wallet she saw in the back was a picture of Chuck. It was taken shortly after she met him when they needed some pictures of them to verify that they were indeed a couple. But this one never made the frame. She grabbed it before anyone could see it. She rubbed her finger over Chuck's face. Chuck had her on his lap as she leaned back into his neck. Chuck had playfully put his lips on her cheek just before the picture was taken. Sarah looked up and she knew that she had to see him one more time.

**ECHO PARK **

Chuck finally settled as his mind had been racing as it always did. He laid there wondering what the morning would bring. He had to remind himself that he only had to do this till they got something on Meriweather. Then he could get out. Chuck closed his eyes but his thoughts were quickly on Sarah.

Sarah pulled up outside Chuck's apartment and made sure that no Feds or CIA were around. She just was going to say goodbye and leave. She hoped that Chuck would be asleep and it would be easier on both of them; easier for her to say good bye. She walked inside the complex and headed to the Chuck's door. She turned the knob but it was locked. She walked over to the Morgan door and looked inside. There she saw him sleeping peacefully. She loved watching him sleep, even when she caught herself watching him grabbing a few winks at Castle or hotels during long missions when they couldn't go home. She slowly opened the window and slipped inside. Closing the window behind her the curtains fell making it even darker inside. She leaned against the window and watched. Chuck tossed and turned till he woke up staring at the figure by the window. He sat up knowing that the figure belonged to Sarah. Chuck pulled the covers over and walked over to Sarah. Sarah gasped at him just wearing his boxers. His chest glistened in the moon light. Sarah knew that she had crossed the line just by being there but she cared less. Chuck stopped just in front of her. He could feel her without touching her.

"What are you doing here?"

Sarah looked at him. A single tear rolled down her face. Chuck wiped it with his thumb. She turned her face into his hand and brought her hand to his. She took her other hand and laid it flat against his chest and looked up. "I can't say goodbye."

"You don't have too."

Chuck leaned in and kissed her passionately. Sarah held on as Chuck lifted her and carried her to his bed. He laid her down and slowly unbuttoned her shirt tossing it to the floor. He removed the rest of her clothes and held her as he hoped that she wouldn't change her mind. Sarah rolled Chuck over as she lay on top of him. She held him tight. Chuck just let her take all the time she needed. He knew that after tonight both their lives would never be the same. Sarah sat up and stared at Chuck. She ran her fingers over every visible section of his skin. She wanted to memorize this moment. She grazed his chest and his fine hairs and ran her fingers down his chest to his waist. She held his hands and placed them all over her body. Chuck too wanted to remember this night. He closed his eyes as Sarah guided his hands to places he only dreamed about. Chuck sat up and held her close as she held herself tight to him. Chuck rolled over lying between her legs, he kissed her over and over and slowly they became one. Chuck didn't rush, he took his time and Sarah appreciated the effort in more ways than one. Chuck rolled over as Sarah lay next to him on her stomach. He moved a strand of hair back over her ears; a gesture that she had gotten used to and loved. Chuck held her one hand and kissed it.

They laid there not saying a thing. They both knew that it was hard enough with what just happened between them. So talking about what was going to happen they chose to be silent. Chuck moved onto his side and leaned on his elbow facing Sarah who was still lying on her stomach. Chuck caressed her back; she loved his touch and his fingers touching her skin. He leaned in and kissed her back. He ran his fingers up and down her back and down her legs then sliding upwards. Sarah's breathing started to labour as Chuck kissed her neck. Sarah turned over and brought Chuck closer to her. Chuck fell into her neck and kissed several sweet spots and caressed her breasts. Sarah moved to accommodate Chuck once again. This time it was a little more intense and faster but still as romantic. Sarah closed her eyes as Chuck made love to her again. When Chuck and Sarah came Chuck rolled over and Sarah settled in his arms. Chuck covered them up. He wanted to tell Sarah that he loved her and Sarah wanted to say the same but instead she just put her fingers on his lips. "I know. Me too!"

Chuck held her as they fell asleep.

Sarah awoke to birds singing in the trees and looked over to her prince. She didn't have much time before the Fed were coming for him. And she didn't want to be there when they did. She slowly released her grip from his warm body and found her clothes. She sat on the edge of the bed. She took one look at him; looking away she noticed a pad of paper on his desk. Call it chicken or a coward move or whatever you want to but she felt that this was the best way to say goodbye. At least on paper she could be a little more honest in her words as she didn't have to see his face. And after what happened between them this was easier.

She uncapped the pen and started to write.

_Dear Chuck, why do letters always have to start with dear? Why can't they just say hey buddy, how are you doing? But I guess that anything I write now will only create more questions. I know you and your questions. Chuck I don't want you to feel guilty with what happened between us tonight. I don't expect anything more. Tonight wasn't planned when I came over it just happened because it felt right. We both know that things are different now. A lot different, I won't forget you or how you made me feel tonight. How you have changed my life over and over, since the first day I met you. You have had a special place in my heart for so long and to be honest not many people have been there or will be there. I didn't have any friends till I met you and I didn't have anyone who cared for me like you have and do. You are a very special person, and I hope that you will hear that in person someday. Chuck I want you to fight for what you believe in and not give in to the pressures that can happen in the bunker. I don't want you to get discourage, stay strong and don't freak out._

_I have decided that if we can' t be together then I'll walk away, I can't deny myself the feelings I have for you any longer and that is what got us in this situation. We both know it. I can't do my job when my emotions get the best of me. I am no good to you. I will remember this night always. And Chuck I don't used this word lightly but I LOVE YOU. _

_Good bye, _

_Love Sarah.  
_

Sarah folded the letter and placed it beside Chuck's pillow. She bent down and kissed him on his cheek. She covered him up and headed to the window. She saw his blue flannel shirt hanging on the hanger. She grabbed it and smelled his scent. She folded it up and opened the window and crept outside. She took one last look at Chuck and closed the window. She ran to her car and burst into tears. She wiped her eyes and started the car. She drove her car to a storage locker and locked it up. She called a taxi and started her journey from away from Chuck, as far as she needed to go. But any place wasn't far enough as long as Chuck was deep in her heart.

**Later that morning **

Casey knocked on Chuck's door as the Feds came to his by mistake. Casey walked in when Chuck didn't come to the door. Casey cocked his gun and headed down the hall. He tapped his gun against Chuck's bedroom door and saw him sitting up looking at something. Casey couldn't make it out at first but then saw that it was a letter. He coughed slightly to get Chuck's attention. Chuck looked up.

"Sorry buddy I rang but when you didn't answer."

"Sorry, I didn't hear it."

"It's OK. Sorry to disrupt you but the Feds are here. I'll give you some time."

"Thanks." Casey closed the door as Chuck got up and took a shower, each minute from last night flooding his brain. It was a welcomed changed from what he was use to but at the same time as painful. Chuck stood under the spray and let the hot water cascade over his body. His touches were her touches. Chuck washed then shut the water off. He changed and grabbed his gear and met Casey outside his place.

"Good morning Mr. Bartowski."

"Morning."

"So is Agent Walker going to be here?"

"No she said her goodbyes already." Casey looked at him. So that was what he was reading, her letter.

"Ok, well you will be glad to know that Major Casey had been given permission to go with us to Langley. At least you'll have some of your team with you during this transition."

Chuck was glad that he wasn't going to be alone. That Casey would be with him. He was kind of glad that Sarah didn't have to see him like this. The Feds drove to the airport and Chuck boarded a private jet. Chuck sat back and tried to fight a tear. As the jet started to gain speed, Chuck took one last look at LA, his only home. Now in a few hours this too would be a memory.

**WASHINGTON DC**

Beckman stood outside the gate as Chuck and Casey arrived at the airport. She was surprised that Sarah wasn't with them. She leaned over and asked Casey where she was and he shook his head. This was not like Sarah to miss an exchange even if it was one of their own. Beckman feared that Sarah may have just jeopardized her career. Chuck was escorted to a black SUV.

Langston Graham, Colonel Hanford, Lieutenant Forman, Secretary Baines and General Meriweather were waiting for Chuck when they pulled up to a highly secured gate. Chuck tried to make out the letters but his line of vision was blocked by two heavy set security guards. Chuck remained seated as the car drove further into an open like hanger. Chuck got out and Casey followed carrying his bags. Chuck was given an id badge as well as Casey. Chuck was directed to follow Colonel Hanford and Secretary Baines. Casey and Beckman were asked to wait in the lobby. A young soldier saluted Casey and took Chuck's bags. The door closed.

Casey grabbed some coffee for both of them. Casey sat down next to Beckman overlooking a solarium. "So far this bunker looks ok but looks can be deceiving?" Beckman took a sip and looked at Casey. "So where is she?"

"Don't know. She left Chuck a note and from what I can tell it wasn't what he wanted to hear or needed to hear. She left last night after we sat around reminiscing and I haven't heard from her since."

"Don't you think that it's strange that Sarah isn't here to say good bye to Chuck?"

"NO, their relationship I never really understood, and whether it was more, neither of them showed it.

"So you think she ran?"

"Wouldn't you? I MEAN she doesn't have any reason to stay. She can hide quite nicely. She could be anywhere by now?"

"Yes she does have a lot of alias and your right she can hide quite nicely."

"Will they go and look for her."

"They could but for some reason you guys are not what they want. They have Chuck now and Sarah going on the lam is the least of their worries. In time, they might but by then she'll be so far away that no one can find her. This job has changed her; she's not the same person we use to know. This job has changed you to John."

Casey looked up. Beckman had never used his first name. He nodded knowing that she was right. Chuck had changed him too.

The doors opened as Casey and Beckman were escorted down a long hallway. They walked past a few side doors but the walk reminded Casey of the house of mirrors. At the end of a long hallway which looked a lot like the CIA building in LA. They reached an elevator. The soldier scanned a card and the doors opened. They entered and the doors closed. The lights flickered on and off then flashed an infrared light in front of them. A computerized voice came over the speaker: General Diane Beckman and Major John Casey ids confirmed.

The elevator counted backwards as they descended downwards. The air was a little lighter as the elevator came to an abrupt stop. Casey allowed Beckman to exit first as the doors opened to a brightly lit living space. It looked like a cafeteria but without all the tables and food trays. The walls to the left and right were of glass. With plants and flowers and the odd butterfly. The area was lit with artificial light but looked like the sun was shining. They walked down the hall to a TV area where Casey stopped dead in his tracks. His first impression was that they had been zapped back to Chuck's apartment. Everything from the red couch to his video game consul was there. Casey followed Beckman around the corner where they came to an exercise area. Langston Graham walked in and called Beckman over. Casey went to go find Chuck. Casey walked across the main floor where a large kitchen stood near the back of this large room. A bathroom and a few extra rooms. He looked back to see where Beckman went and noticed a highly secured door, where he assumed she disappeared into.

Casey found Chuck staring at four empty walls. Chuck had started to unpack but stopped.

"Hey there."

Chuck turned and looked at Casey. "I guess it could be worse, they could have stuck with the cement color than this grey blue. If you weren't depressed before you got here you will be soon."

"Hey let's change the scenery."

Casey took Chuck to his new living room. "Hey this must have cost the decorators a lot of money. I wonder where they got inspired with this look."

"Hahaah they must have good taste."

"Or lack of one."

"So how far are we from the outside world?"

"I don't know a few hundred feet maybe or less." The number counted down to five but that doesn't take into consideration the speed we were going at."

"Thought so. I was hoping that the entrance to this place was consisted of a pop machine that you had to press the pop selections just so and then you held on to dear life as it plummeted underground."

"Way to spyish for this place? But I would like to see the schematics. They had us on a wild goose chase, probably to disorient us. But there has to be an easier way of getting in here."

After the round of small talk, Chuck got up and headed back to his room.

"Might as well start unpacking."

Casey watched as Chuck headed back to his room. Moments later Beckman came out with Graham. Casey stood up. Beckman leaned over. "Will fill you in later."

"Where's Chuck?" Graham inquired.

"He went back to his room to unpack."

"Well Diane I guess we will see in the morning, we will complete the paper work and you can officially be done with the Intersect project."

Casey couldn't believe what he just heard. After tomorrow it would be all over.

Beckman walked back with Casey to Chuck's room. Beckman knocked on the door as Chuck turned around. "We just came to say goodnight. We will be back in the morning."

"Ok."

"You ok?" Beckman asking like a mother would.

"I guess I don't really know what to feel? I thought that having Casey and Sarah watch me 24 hours a day was bad. This place just topped it."

Beckman walked over and gave Chuck a hug. Chuck tried to shrink down to reciprocate but the height difference was too evident. Casey too hugged Chuck. "Stay strong, we'll talk in the morning."

Chuck nodded and walked with them to the main door. Casey and Beckman said goodbye again as the doors closed. Chuck stood there listening to the sounds of the elevator. He found some solace in the fact that they would be back tomorrow. Chuck walked around the floor, after few hours he knew that he was the only guy down here or at least on this side. Casey's words about this place not being what it was made him curious but he had to tread lightly. Once he made them believe that he was willing to make this work and that he had accepted his fate then he would investigate more.

Chuck walked back to his 7x12 room. That consisted of a bed, a dresser and a wardrobe. He tossed his bags on the floor and plopped himself on his bed. He adjusted his pillow and leaned against it. Staring at the wall. Shortly there after the main lights went out. He looked at his watched but realized he wasn't wearing one. He remembered that they took his watch, his id, and wallet. He looked around and saw that they did manage to leave him a clock radio. The clock read 10:30. "Wow they don't skimp on a curfew here."

Chuck turned the radio on. But all he got for his efforts was static so he gave up. He didn't have his ipod or phone that held his songs, he could go into his new living room but he felt more at home where he was. Chuck turned the light off. The security lights and the glare from the solarium were his only light. Chuck rolled to his side thinking of one person.

Sarah left her flight from LA and landed in Miami. She wanted to ward off any chance of being followed. Every step she took, her mind went back to Chuck. She looked at her watch it read 10:45 pm. She knew that Chuck would have already arrived in DC. She wondered what he was doing. She wondered what he was thinking. She wondered what he was feeling. She sat back as the ferry wouldn't be leaving till the morning. She found a payphone as she tossed her cell at the LAX. She would get one in the morning amongst other things. She grabbed some coins and made a call. The woman on the other end was cautious for the lateness of the call but when Sarah spoke, the older lady remembered the sound of her voice.

"Si senorita, we will meet you at the ferry."

"Gracias."

Sarah put the phone down and found a spot to rest. She had been up since dawn. She curled up against a corner chair as other waited for the Ferry to arrive. She grabbed some brochures and read them to familiarize herself with her new home. It had been years since she had been there. She recalled one of her first missions was in Argentina and she had some time off from working with the CAT squad. She had a full month off and she didn't know what to do. She decided not to stay at one of the all-inclusive resorts but chose a small apartment over a small restaurant and laundry mat. She promised herself that one day she would return when she needed a change.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Beckman and Casey arrived as they said they would and Chuck met them at the door. He was so glad to see them. He sat down and caught up even though it hadn't been long enough for anything new to happen but they were his eyes and ears to the outside world. Chuck heard his name being called and got up as he saw the few souls who knew his secret. Chuck walked in with Casey and Beckman followed him inside the secured doors. The door closed in behind him. Chuck sat for the next few hours hearing what the next steps were going to be. Chuck just listened as Meriweather waited for his turn. He knew that he had to get on Chuck's good side in order for his plan to work. Meanwhile in an office building in downtown DC, Alexis White, Thomas Henry waited for Meriweather's call giving them the go ahead to put their plan in to action. Alexis grabbed her id and her white lab coat tossing Thomas's his. She placed a silver briefcase on the table and opened it displaying a selection of drugs and needles.

Sarah finally set foot on solid ground as the ride over from the main land wasn't as romantic as the brochure had portrayed it to be. _La Habana _was written in big bold letters as Sarah walked from the ferry to the board walk. The warm ocean breeze cooled Sarah off as the temperatures were definitely something she had to get used to again.

She waited for her ride but her thoughts weren't too far from one particular guy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter on the adventures of what comes out of my head. Thanks goes out to all who are still sticking around and reading this. I don't own Chuck. Please review I would like to hear from you….enjoy.**

**It is shorter in length than what I am use to writing but it had to stop where it did….IT JUST HAD TOO! **

**Chapter 3 New Life**

_**I lit a fire with the love you left behind, And it burned wild and crept up the mountainside. I followed your ashes into outer space I can't look out the window, I can't look at this place,  
I can't look at the stars, They make me wonder where you are…. (Grace Potter and The Nocturnals 'Stars'**__)_

The turquoise '58 Ford Fairlane pulled up to Rosa's Canteen and Laundry Mat. Sarah stood outside gazing upon what was to be and what she'd left behind. Alfie a middle age man carried in her bags. Alfie had been with Rosa for 47 years but failed to do one thing and that was make an honest woman out of her. But Alfie reminded Sarah that a piece of paper wasn't going to change anything. _'The woman is all woman even after 45 years. Our children and grandchildren prove that.'_ Sarah smiled as she followed Alfie into the Canteen. Rosa had just walked back to the counter with a tray of dishes when she looked up to see Sarah standing in the door way. Rosa screamed in excitement then wiped her hands on her apron and ran towards Sarah. They embraced as old friends would and looked at each other with equal amounts of embraces. Alfie walked towards his wife and gave her a kiss then sat down in his chair as Rosa escorted Sarah to the counter.

"So happy to see you Sarah?"

"Me too it has been a long time? I want to thank you for picking me up."

"Our pleasure, we were surprised by your call." As Rosa busied herself behind the counter.

Sarah didn't want to get into too much detail but she knew that if she didn't say something soon Rosa wouldn't let it go.

"Yeah, I just needed a new scene."

Rosa looked at her, she could tell that there was more to this story just by looking at her face but she didn't want to pry. _'When Sarah was ready to talk she would_'. Rosa thought as she slid a plate of salsa, chips and some fruit her way.

"Something to tie you over till supper. Plus you're just in time for the afternoon siesta. So finish up here and I'll take you to your room. I saved your old room for you. Everything is the same as it was when you left it."

"Can I take this with me?"

"Of course dear." Rosa motioned for Alfie to help Sarah take her food upstairs. They walked up the narrow stairwell adjacent to the back of the Canteen. The stairs followed the decrepit old building that desperately needed a new paint job. But to Sarah this was home. Sarah reached her door that was to the left of the stairs. Rosa opened the doors. She had opened the windows and the French doors overlooking the street after she had heard from Sarah in Miami. Sarah put her sunglasses down and the one bag she still had with her down on the table. Alfie put the tray down then walked over and gave Sarah a kiss on the cheek. "Rosa's so glad your home. We will go and let you rest. Come down when you're ready."

Sarah gave Alfie a hug and walked them to the door. "Sweetheart take your time."

"I will and thanks Rosa."

Sarah walked over to the table and grabbed a hand full of grapes and walked back out towards the balcony. The mid day's sun was upon the small town. Businesses were shutting their doors and the streets were becoming vacant. Sarah finished her grapes and walked back in. She sat down by the tray and curled herself up on the chair. She looked at the room and her bags and wondered if she'd made the right move. Her room was scarce compared to LA standards but it had a canopy bed with an off white sheer drapes hanging over the edges. A lone dresser stood in the corner and near the small apartment style kitchen, there stood a small square table with its four chairs and the balcony housed one of those French bistro tables and two chairs. A hammock had been unhooked but Sarah figured that Aflie would set it up for her if she asked. The bathroom had an open roof shower outside the main bathroom with your standard toilet and sink. It's piece of resistance was a crawl tub which Sarah loved to have long warm baths after a long day in the sun. This was home, but someone was missing from it.

**BUNKER**

'_The worst night ever'_, Chuck declared; a far cry from the night before. Chuck was still in his pajamas. He felt that wearing boxers would probably cause some issues. So he opted on his robot pair that Morgan had given him. He grabbed some breakfast even though the clock read 2:30 pm. He found out that the kitchen would be restocked every day. It reminded him of those kitchenettes you find in hotels lobbies. He wanted to know if they would be providing suppers and such. _'I guess I'll have to wait and find out.'_ He sat down in his new/old living room and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels but found no channels that carried news, or local television. He found the space channel, HGTV, several music channels, cartoon channel, movies, classic television shows. He wondered why local stations would be omitted, Its 'not like he cared for the local programming but the fact that it was not included made him a little suspicious.

Chuck finished his cereal and was heading back to kitchen, when he heard a little voice. Chuck stopped and looked around and saw no one. He assumed that he must've been hearing things so he continued on walking. "Excuse me ."

Chuck knew then that he wasn't hearing things, unless the voices in his head decided to be polite and call him by his given name. Chuck looked around then saw a face on a screen. The little man introduced himself as Stanley Wilheim Jefferson Fitzroy II, Will for short he stated. He was a nerdy little fella who wore glasses and a three piece suit. Chuck thought to himself who wears three piece suits these days but whatever floats your boat. Chuck put the bowl down and stared at this little guy on this big screen.

"It's finally nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you. You're kind of famous around here; you, Agent Walker and Major Casey. I have read all your reports, I was quite taken back when I heard that they were going to shut down your division and have you move here to work with us?"

Chuck was curious to what Will for short was talking about. It was obvious that he knew nothing of the Intersect so he asked him a few questions.

"So Will for short what is it you do here?"

"Oh man coming from you wow? I am the eyes and ears to these halls." Will chuckles but Chuck doesn't see the humor in it. "Sorry I am here to be at your beckon call. I will order stuff for you, get meals for you, update your music selection, have your clothes washed and dry cleaned. You name it I'll do it."

"Ok can I have a paper?"

Will quickly diverts his eyes off the screen. Chuck knew then that Will wasn't alone. Will waited then returned his eyes back to Chuck. "Sorry Mr. Bartowski, but if there is something else you need. I would gladly help you."

Chuck decided not to rock the boat yet. "So is Major Casey coming back today?"

Will flipped the pages on his clip board, then looked up. "Yes he is expected to arrive within the hour. Would you like me to alert you when he arrives? And would you like to order your supper meal now?"

"Sure on both accounts. What's on the menu today?"

"Whatever you want?"

Chuck thought to himself. He wanted to see if Will was all that he cracked up to be. So Chuck recalled if he was still in the DC area, there had to be a variety of restaurants and choices. And if he wasn't in the area, how far would Will go to get what he wanted? So Chuck decided to have a little fun. "Ok Will you got a pen?"

Will quickly grabbed a pen and waited for his instructions.

"I would like 2 of each – XXL loaded burger, fat salad, fries, chocolate shake, rootbeer all from Fat Burger. A 12 pack of Miller, all dressed potatoes chips, package of strawberry licorice, a few Oh Henry's, carton of cigars, word searches the ones that you add the letters and maybe a few that you circle as well."

Chuck watched as Will hurried his way through the list. Chuck asked him to repeat the list. Once the list was repeated Will took a breath and Chuck laughed to himself.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, where are the cameras? I mean will I have some eyes on me while I pee, have a shower?"

Will again looked at the mystery person. "Mr. Bartowski."

"Chuck my name is Chuck."

"Sorry Chuck. The cameras are here for your safety but to be respectful they are not installed in the shower room or bath room, or your room for that matter."

"Thank you."

"I will get on this list a.s.a.p."

"Thanks."

"No thank you."

Will signed off and Chuck went back to put his dish in the sink. He knew that DC didn't have any Fat Burger restaurants yet so Chuck wanted to see what Will would do. Chuck headed to his room and grabbed his toiletries and headed for a shower. Chuck was still not 100% convinced that the rooms that Will said weren't in the spot light, didn't mean that they weren't bugged. He would ask Casey to check it out when he arrived.

H**OURS LATER**

The elevator opened as Casey walked in. Chuck was glad that it was a familiar face. Chuck and Casey sat down as they picked up where they left off.

"So how was the first night?"

"Awful, it's not Burbank."

"Sorry man. I don't know what to say and I can relate somewhat. I know what it's like to be in a bunker but I had a job to do. You, well we're not sure what you're going to do."

"Tell me about it. I turned the TV on and there is no local television or channels and when I asked for a newspaper, Will who seems to become my new friend had to converse with someone before he could give me an answer. And on top of it I don't know where I am? Casey where is this bunker?"

Casey didn't know what to tell him because he didn't know the answer. "Chuck I don't know either. Remember after we arrived and drove into a hanger. After that my sense of direction was gone." Casey whispering. "I do know is that you're still in the DC area that I can say for sure. But how deep down can't say?"

Chuck was a little relieved.

"But I think you should know. They come and pick me up and as soon as I arrive I am searched then scanned. Then I am escorted down a long hallway, like I said probably to disorient me but it's been the same route both times. So that tells me that I had to walk at least a city block one way then backtracked a few till I got to the elevator. The floors coming down here go at an alarming speed. So that's what I do know."

"Well it will be interesting to see how this place ticks. Chuck leans in and whispers. "I asked them if I was on camera at all times. They said that there are no cameras in the bathroom, shower and my bedroom but I'm not 100% convinced on the bug thing. So I was wondering if you'd check it out for me."

"Sure let's go." Chuck got up as if he was showing Casey around. Casey made small talk till he got to the bedroom. While Chuck leaned up against the wall looking into his room he continued talking. Casey scanned the walls and lights and Chuck's bed. Casey had spent many a day searching and planting bugs so Chuck trusted him. Chuck remembered finding bugs in the most awkward and unique spots. Casey got up and gave a thumbs up. But there was camera outside his room though. Chuck then took Casey to the washroom. Casey stating that he had to go before supper got there. Chuck waited outside and looked at the solarium. He watched the fish and wondered if they would trade lives as theirs seems to be a little freer than his. Meanwhile Casey looked in drains, faucets, hinges, vents and ceiling panels; they came up clean.

Casey came out and nodded. Chuck heard the elevator and headed back to the main area, where the little nerdy man dropped off Chuck's items. Will didn't stay, he quickly stepped back into the secured room and closed the door. Casey walked up to the bags and helped Chuck unpack them.

As Casey pulled the items out. "Not sure what you had in mind Bartowski?"

"Oh the items. Will said that he could get whatever I wanted so I asked for a few items. I wanted to see if what he said was truth."

Chuck pulled out all the items and at the bottom of the one bag was a DC comic of Superman. With a sticky note: '_You can never go without a superman comic, and I saw that you didn't have this one.'_

Chuck tried not to be affected by this gesture but he took it as it was worth, just a gesture and nothing else. Chuck and Casey enjoyed their meal and a few beers. Casey looked up and saw his driver standing by the elevator. Chuck hated this time. It was not that Chuck and Casey were closed but it was the fact that Casey was all that he had left. The other 1/3 had disappeared.

**LA HAVANA**

Sarah had shower and changed and unpacked some of her bags. She was going to head down stairs as the noise coming from the Canteen spurred on her curiosity but the last bag she hadn't unpacked yet preventing that. She unzipped the bag and pulled out a book that Chuck had given her. Sarah remembered that when Chuck found out that she had not read this book Chuck was shocked, but there were a lot of firsts with Sarah and Chuck. Sarah looking at the front cover, _Of MICE AND MEN __A tale of brotherhood, dreams, and hope, a bittersweet tale of two men, traveling together, in the midst of the Great Depression. George and Lennie travel together finding work as ranch hands and trying to avoid trouble. Unfortunately, trouble always seems to find them, and this time there seems to be no escaping the trouble_.

'_If Chuck recommended it shouldn't be that bad'_. Sarah put the book down and turned off the lights and headed down the stairs. She sat in the corner with Alfie and watched the crowds come and go. The place was like she remembered, always busy and full of life so she wasn't surprised by it now. She sat and watched the culture much different from the life she had in LA and much different than the life she led as a spy, but like the life she wanted to have with Chuck. Sarah took a drink from her water glass and wondered if these feelings she was feeling would go away. She put the drink down and tried to enjoy her meal.

**BUNKER – A month or so later**

Chuck finally succumbed to sleep which gave the team a chance to set their plan into motion. They had waited a long month to do this and time was running out. They had loosened their purse strings you could say and Chuck was able to get his music and other items such as pictures, books and his lap top and some video games. Chuck tried to log onto the internet but they claimed that the servers were down so logging onto the internet wasn't possible at this time. Chuck took it all in stride. But they like Chuck decided to be cautious just in case. They decided to work on him as he slept.

Chuck finally sleeping gave the team the access they needed in so many different ways that they couldn't get if he was awake. Alexis White and Thomas Henry stood behind the glass wall in a small cubicle within the secured room scanning Chuck's vitals. She moved over to a set of scanners that she hoped would be able to scan Chuck's brain. She pressed enter and watched as the scanner come down from the dropped ceiling of the bunker in Chuck's room. At first glance the scanner just performed a standard scan of his brain waves. After a few scans she had seen enough and wanted more so she switched and moved onto a modified version of a CT Scan (Computed Tomography). She was able to produce images or slices of Chuck's brain zoning to specific areas that she needed to focus on. She hoped that these cross-sectional images would be answer to the questions that they had.

The next morning the team observed Chuck but he had not shown any symptoms. This continued for the next few weeks. And each day after each test they observed to see if changes were evident. Chuck looked at the clock. Casey was going to come by for a visit as usual. Chuck got ready as the doors opened. Casey smiled and greeted Chuck. Casey saw that Chuck had not shaved and looked like he had been rung through the ringer. Casey had brought pizza and some beers and they sat down. Chuck was surprised that Casey was so chatty. But I guess he had a lot to say.

"So Chuck did we forget to shave this morning?"

"Shave?"

"Yeah you look a little more hairier than you did a few weeks ago."

"Why weeks ago I just saw you a few days ago?"

Casey looked at Chuck. "Chuck I haven't been here. I told you that I had to go back to LA to close up Castle and check on the apartments. You wished me luck and asked me to say hi to the old place?"

"Funny Casey, you and I were playing cards right over there." As, Chuck pointed to the table where they sat. "RIGHT THERE!"

"Chuck, yeah we did but that was weeks ago. I haven't been here since."

Chuck sat back. He knew that Casey wouldn't lie to him. So what was going on?

Chuck sat back as Casey looked him over. Chuck's eyes were blood shot and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Casey asked him if he noticed any difference.

"No, I don't think so?"

"So why did you think that it has only been a few days?"

"Don't know? It just feels like it."

"Well something's not right. Plus with the amount of facial hair it's definitely been more than a few days."

Casey was now more than curious he was concerned.

**General Beckman's Office**

Casey quickly closed the door and sat down at Beckman's desk. It was late so Casey knew that it was a good time to pay her a visit. He had just left Chuck and needed to share his findings.

"So you think that Chuck was drugged?"

"Don't know? I mean he has lost two weeks, literally lost two weeks. He was adamant that I was there just two days ago, but I told him that I had to go to LA to close up Castle."

"So where does he think the last two weeks have gone?"

Casey shook his head.

"Have you found anything that would make you think that something was going on in the bunker?"

"Well Chuck asked me a few weeks ago to check out his room and such after they claimed that he wasn't being watched in all the rooms. I checked for bugs, found none. He also said that he thought that this Will guy was being told what to say and do. Chuck said that when he was talking to him he often adverted his eyes to someone standing close to him."

"Have you seen anyone else come and go when your there?"

"No, it the same soldiers everytime and the same guys who meet me at the gate. I can go as far as the roads leads me then I am transported by car, windows are tinted. I enter the same hanger as we did the first day then I go through this maze where I end up at the elevator to head down."

Beckman looking worried and very concerned. "We need to get some visuals of the bunker. There has to be some blueprints or something on file. If their doing something to Chuck that could explain why they wanted him so fast. Meriweather must be up to something but what?"

"But what can we do? They have Chuck locked up. I am searched everytime I go."

Beckman sat back and folded her hands in front of her. "Casey I think I have an idea."

**NEXT MORNING**

Beckman paid Chuck a visit unannounced that made the eyes in the secure room nervous. She wasn't expected to visit but for Chuck he was forever grateful. Beckman brought him some old Popular Mechanic magazines and a World Record Book. She had switched some of the contexts of the actual record book with some notes she had prepared for him. She knew that in time Chuck would figure out what she wanted him to do. She just hoped that he would get rid of the evidence once he was done.

Chuck showed Beckman around. Chuck placed the stash on his bed. He knew that her visit was brief and he wasn't sure how to ask her but it had been over a month.

"Sorry Chuck I don't know where she is?"

"Really?"

"Chuck she is good at her job, she can hide quite nicely."

It wasn't what Chuck wanted to hear. He hoped that she would be in contact with at least one of them, if not him.

Beckman gave Chuck a hug and headed to the door. She didn't want to over stay her visit but she hoped that the next time she'd have some news.

Beckman turned around. "I'm going to see if you can get outside for a bit, its always nice to get some fresh air once in awhile." Beckman looked up at the cameras then at Chuck. She wanted to make sure that the all-seeing eyes saw her expression.

**SECURED ROOM**

Meriweather huffed, he disliked that woman and her spontaneous visit wasn't what he wanted or needed. And by the looks of things she could be back. Thomas Henry and Alexis White watched as well as Beckman left the bunker and headed out of the hanger. As they watched Meriweather watch Beckman, he knew how she operated and he knew that she was up to something but what? As Beckman's ride drove out of the bunker down the grid road to junction she tried to get a visual but the windows were tinted and the button to bring down the window were disarmed. So Beckman sat backing hoping that Chuck would know what to do.

**La Havana**

The sun was as usual hot and sticky, even for first thing in the morning. Sarah stood in her room separating her whites from her darks. She grabbed a sun dress as she did every morning since she arrived and put it on. She never really wore dresses unless it was for a mission. And most time they were very elegant and expensive. This time her cotton blend sun dress was just what she needed. As she placed it over her head it felt a little snug than it did a few weeks ago. Though it still fit she didn't feel very comfortable in it. She grabbed another one and it fit just fine. _Must be too much of Rosa's good cooking, not use to eating like that'._

Sarah tossed the one dress then grabbed her clothes and some laundry detergent and headed down the back stairs, grabbing Chuck's book to read. She walked in and the place was empty. She started her first load and sat down on the chair. She started reading. She wasn't a reader but she had a lot of time on her hands now and when she stopped being busy only one person was one her mind. She ran her fingers up and down the books spine and fanned the pages back and forth. She held the book up to her nose hoping to get a sense of Chuck. She wondered when he last read this book. She knew that last time he held it. It was the night after they were on the mission in search of La Ciudad and Chuck had to learn to tango. Sarah smiled as she started to read:

"_**For a moment the place was lifeless, and then two men emerged**_

_**from the path and came into the opening by the green pool.**_

_**They had walked in single file down the path, and even in the open**_

_**one stayed behind the other. Both were dressed in denim trousers and**_

_**in denim coats with brass buttons. Both wore black, shapeless hats and**_

_**both carried tight blanket rolls slung over their shoulders. The first**_

_**man was small and quick, dark of face, with restless eyes and sharp,**_

_**strong features. Every part of him was defined: small, strong hands,**_

_**slender arms, a thin and bony nose. Behind him walked his opposite,**_

_**a huge man, shapeless of face, with large, pale eyes, and wide,**_

_**sloping shoulders; and he walked heavily, dragging his feet a**_

_**little, the way a bear drags his paws. His arms did not swing at his**_

_**sides, but hung loosely.**_

_**The first man stopped short in the clearing, and the follower nearly**_

_**ran over him. He took off his hat and wiped the sweat-band with his**_

_**forefinger and snapped the moisture off. His huge companion dropped**_

_**his blankets and flung himself down and drank from the surface of**_

_**the green pool; drank with long gulps, snorting into the water like**_

_**a horse. The small man stepped nervously beside him.**_

_**"Lennie!" he said sharply. "Lennie, for God' sakes don't drink so**_

_**much." Lennie continued to snort into the pool. The small man leaned**_

_**over and shook him by the shoulder. "Lennie. You gonna be sick like**_

_**you was last night."**_

_**Lennie dipped his whole head under, hat and all, and then he sat**_

_**up on the bank and his hat dripped down on his blue coat and ran**_

_**down his back. "That's good," he said. "You drink some, George. You**_

_**take a good big drink." He smiled happily.**_

_**George unslung his bindle and dropped it gently on the bank. "I**_

_**ain't sure it's good water," he said. "Looks kinda scummy."**_

_**Lennie dabbled his big paw in the water and wiggled his fingers so**_

_**the water arose in little splashes; rings widened across the pool to**_

_**the other side and came back again. Lennie watched them go. "Look,**_

_**George. Look what I done."**_

_**George knelt beside the pool and drank from his hand with quick**_

_**scoops. "Tastes all right," he admitted. "Don't really seem to be**_

_**running, though. You never oughta drink water when it ain't running,**_

_**Lennie," he said hopelessly. "You'd drink out of a gutter if you was**_

_**thirsty." He threw a scoop of water into his face and rubbed it**_

_**about with his hand, under his chin and around the back of his neck.**_

_**Then he replaced his hat, pushed himself back from the river, drew**_

_**up his knees and embraced them. Lennie, who had been watching,**_

_**imitated George exactly. He pushed himself back, drew up his knees,**_

_**embraced them, looked over to George to see whether he had it just**_

_**right. He pulled his hat down a little more over his eyes, the way**_

_**George's hat was…."**_

Sarah flipped the book over and got up as her wash cycle had finished. She opened the machine and pulled out her clothes shaking them and laying them in the clothes basket. She would hang them up later and let the warm sea air dry them. She grabbed another load, as she tossed in the next load she noticed Chuck's blue shirt. She set the load aside and grabbed the shirt and brought it to her face. His scent was still lingering on it. She placed her arms in the sleeves and wrapped herself up.

**THE BUNKER**

Chuck walked back to his 7x12 home away from home as he had done for several weeks. Chuck preferred his small area much to the desire of Meriweather who spent a lot of time and money furnishing the bunker to accommodate Chuck. '_His words I want to make you as comfortable as we can.'_ Chuck laughed to himself but his thoughts were quickly reverted back to Sarah. He grabbed his laptop and as he did the day before that and the day before that.

Meriweather watched as much as he could from the camera in the hall. He needed to know if the scans were making a difference. He needed to work fast as his phone buzzed for the umpteenth time and Alexis and Thomas got back to work, Alexis configured the last scan and pulled up the files to a large screen where Thomas crossed referenced the data with the files Meriweather 'borrowed' from the DNI. He hoped that Orion had left a map to where he could find the answers.

"What are we looking for?"

Meriweather stared at the files and looked at the brain scans. "It has to be here!"

"If you told us what we are looking for then I can narrow down the search."

"Alexis."

Alexis looked at Meriweather then back to the screen, "We have scanned Bartowski for several days and all we have is this, but if you…"

"I have a lot riding on this and Marcello Benetio isn't going to wait much longer. He needs that data and Bartowski is the only one who can give it to us. So keep looking for anything that can be helpful?

"Like what?"

"Thomas, remember Orion."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"I think that he hid some data within the intersect that is needed for a joint adventure and Benetio will pay a hefty amount for the retrieval of that data. So think like Orion."

Thomas and Alexis continued looking at their findings as Meriweather picked up the phone.

"Mr. Benetio." As he walked further into an office within the secure room and closed the door.

Chuck sat on his bed and stared at the pile of stuff that Beckman had dropped off. He opened the first book; Popular Mechanics, as he flipped pages back and forth to engage his interests till he came across a single piece of paper that slid out. Chuck put the book down and sat up a bit more and unfolded the paper.

_**THE BAT CAVE ISN'T WHAT IT SEEMS THE JOKER IS JUST THAT – SECRETS ARE EASILY FOUND IN THE WALLS… **____**"The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules. And tonight, you're going to break your one rule."**__** Robin: "I'm surprised at you, Batman! Many battles have been won before electricity and telephone were ever invented!" Batman: "Gosh, Robin. You may be right!" **_

Chuck read the paper over again. _'Beckman either you're coming out as a fan of Batman or your trying to tell me something_.'

Just then Chuck heard someone coming. He folded the paper up and slid it in his pocket. Chuck looked up to see Meriweather standing outside his room.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Chuck placed the books behind his back.

Meriweather stood looking at Chuck.

"Just came by to see how you have been. It's been over a month since you arrived and we haven't had the time to talk. So how are you fairing?"

Chuck wanted to be honest but decided not to. Instead, he'd rather play into Meriweather's hands hoping that he would spill some info on why he was there.

"Doing fine, it's a lot different than from the stories we heard about this bunker. Those stories scared the geeheebies out of me. And the lengths you went to make it so homey."

Chuck watched Meriweather's facial expressions. He wasn't convinced. So Chuck continued to lay it on thick.

"So what is it I can do for you?"

Meriweather quickly changed his expression. "Well I am glad that you asked. We don't want you to lose your skills as the host of the intersect, we are concerned with your well being so we were wondering if you would help us with some research we are doing. I know that Bryce Larkin sent you the intersect but for National Security we need to know if the files are still safe. We also know that only Agent Walker, Major Casey, General Beckman and Langston's team are the only ones who know that the intersect exist. Is that right?"

Chuck listening to every word that was coming out of Meriweather's mouth. "Yes, I believe so."

"You think?"

"Well I know who knows but that doesn't mean that the rest are as quiet on the issue. You for example, how am I to know that you haven't spilled the beans." Chuck watched as Meriweather's face didn't twitch. Chuck knew that at that point he was up to something.

"Chuck you don't need to worry about your secret. It's safe here and we plan to keep it that way."

'_We plan…..I wonder how long this list is and who's involved….' C_huck thought to himself.

Chuck agreed to Meriweather's request. As Chuck put it - take one for the team. The quicker he did what he was told the quicker he could get out and look for Sarah. She had to have a good reason to leave like she did, it just bug him that he didn't know where she was, but who was constantly in his thoughts.

**La Havana**

A chill ran through her body, one that she hadn't felt in a long time. One she knew wasn't the result of it being cold outside. She rolled up Chuck's sleeves and went about hanging up her clothes from the wash. She got as far as a few dresses when Rosa walked in. Sarah greeted her with a nod and continued with the clothes. Rosa had brought up some food and a pitcher of lemonade. Rosa poured two glasses and sat down. Sarah joined her. She knew that Rosa was there for more than a hospitality trip. Sarah took a sip. She knew that she could trust Rosa. Rosa had been her surrogate mom for many years while her dad and she were on the run. And she knew that it was time to spill the beans.

Sarah sat down. "So what was the reason this time?" Rosa was never a woman to hold her tongue. She said it like she saw it and this was no time to beat around the bush. "Was it a guy? Your job?"

Sarah tried to draw out the response as long as she could but gave in. "Both."

Rosa watched as Sarah's face wasn't as bright anymore. Rosa placed her hand on Sarah's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes and no, still wondering if I had made right decision. I just left."

"Does this guy know how you feel about him?"

"Don't really know, I mean I cared about him, care about him and he cares about me but there were so many reasons why it wouldn't have worked and just as many reasons why it could have."

"So where is this guy?"

"Don't know."

"And work, you said that it was work?"

"Yeah work was the reason why it wouldn't work."

"Was he your boss?"

Sarah chuckled and turned to Rosa. "No, let's just say that our job relied on both of us taking care of eachother."

Sarah nursed the sandwich and poured another glass for both her and Rosa.

The next morning Sarah had slept in which concerned Rosa. Alfie told her that she probably needed the sleep and not to bother her. But Rosa was concerned based on their conversation the day before. Rosa undid her apron and placed it on the counter and grabbed the tray of breakfast and headed towards the door. "Rosa! You leave that poor girl alone. You have no idea what you'll find once you get up there. She might have a guest? "

Rosa walks out the door and yells back. "Highly unlikely."

Alfie shakes his head and turns back to reading his paper.

_Chuck rolls over as Sarah tries to find some fresh air. Chuck unhinges his hold on her as she rearranges herself under the covers. Chuck sits up partially as Sarah catches her breath and fixes her hair. For whatever reason, she feels that she has to look good in Chuck's eyes. Chuck could care less. The warm ocean breeze cools her off and the fresh air recharges a one spent Sarah. Sarah leans back as Chuck wraps his strong arms around Sarah's shoulders. Sarah covers up placing the cotton sheets just under her armpits. Chuck sneaks a peek which he is quickly shot down. "Excuse me Mr. Bartowski I think that you have seen enough." "Never can get enough of you and you know that." Sarah smiled as Chuck held her tighter and kisses the top of her head. She places her hand in his, she knows that Chuck loves her and she loves him. Sarah leans away to look up at Chuck. His deep brown eyes are soft but darker after their love making which Sarah is learning to love. She basks in the view as Chuck leans in and lowers her back down onto the bed. "Ready for more?" _

Just then the alarm blares loudly in the room. Sarah rolls over and grabs her knife. A spy, always armed and dangerous. Sarah rolls onto her back and flings the knife at the clock on the dresser. Hitting it dead on, as Rosa walks in with the tray. Rosa screams which startles Sarah even more out of her sleep. Sarah gets up and sees Rosa, the tray, the knife and gets up and pulls the knife out the clock. "Sorry I'll get you a new one."

"No, that's ok. Maybe Alfie was right. Who needs clocks anyways in paradise?"

Sarah walks by the tray and instantly the smells hit her like a ton of bricks. She looks at the tray again then Rosa and covers her mouth and runs into the bathroom. Rosa doesn't know what to think, she smells the tray of eggs and bacon, wondering what the fuss is about. She knows it can't be her food. Rosa waits as Sarah cleans up in the bathroom and walks back in and sits down. She can't stomach the food but grabs the glass of grapefruit juice and takes a sip. Rosa stands up to see if she felt warm, maybe it was a flu bug, she had to make sure that it wasn't her cooking. Rosa returned to her seat. "Feel better."

"It should be me asking you that and not the other way around. Checking my forehead is what you do if someone is sick and I'm not sick. I feel fine." Moments later Sarah runs back to the bathroom.

Rosa follows and waits outside the door. When things quieted down Rosa knocked on the door. Sarah opened it and walked out and went to lay down.

"Sarah?"

Tears filled her eyes. "Don't ask me."

"Ok you rest and I'll make an appointment to see a doctor ok?"

Sarah nodded as Rosa covered her up.


	4. Chapter 4

**The next installment, thanks again TO ALL OF YOU for reading and reviewing. Many thanks to MsRomanceWriter for her time in editing this chapter and her suggestions. She wanted more but I need to save something for the next chapter – don't I?**

**I don't own Chuck man I am tired of repeating that one…..ENJOY! **

Chapter 4

Getting it right the first time

Alfie sat in the car as Rosa and Sarah walked into the Dr. Office. Rosa went to the counter as Sarah sat down amongst the other expectant mothers; each at their own stages of pregnancy. Rosa walked back and passed the clipboard onto Sarah. She looked up as a thank you and grabbed the pen. After filling out the forms with her fake info she sat back wondering how she got herself into this situation. But as she tried to comprehend she faintly heard her name being called. Sarah got up and walked to the back of the room. Rosa watched as she walked into the closed area and was ushered to a smaller examination room where there were an assortment of diagrams and images of expectant mother at different stages. Sarah looked to see where she could fit into this equation, but again her thoughts were interrupted. Sarah felt that someone was preventing her from thinking about the evitable but most importantly thinking about Chuck. The doctor introduced herself. Sarah pegged her as being younger than she looked but looks could be deceiving even after the dear doctor gave Sarah her history.

"So Ms. Gibson looking at your chart you have omitted a few questions."

"Yeah I move around a lot and right now I am between places. I am staying with Rosa Santiago. She's my aunt."

"So you're on holidays?"

"You can say that." '_If only you knew doctor'._

"OK let's check you out first then we can start to make a plan." Sarah had never felt so scared in her entire life. With all the missions and spy work that she had been on and dealt with, this was going to be the hardest mission ever. Sarah laid her head down on the long paper towel cover as her heart raced a mile a minute.

"Ok Sarah you can sit up."

Sarah tried to cover herself up with the one size fits all gown. '_One size fits all yeah right'. _Sarah thought to herself.

"Well, now the news." The Doctor sat down on the stool facing Sarah. "Well you're indeed pregnant about 9 weeks. Everything looks good. Any symptoms?"

"Some nausea but otherwise I've been feeling pretty good."

"Health wise?"

Sarah knew that she was very healthy from the results from her last physical before and after she started working with Chuck.

"Good, last check up less than a year ago. It was a job requirement."

"Ok any family history problems?"

Sarah knew little of her dad's side and her mom's side even less than that. And for Chuck she knew that he was healthy based on his medical tests that were done after Bryce had sent him the Intersect. Plus Ellie would have made sure that her little brother was healthy in more ways than one.

"Sorry I don't know much about my parent's health history. As Sarah tried to calm herself down. "But from what I can remember they seemed to be healthy."

"Ok.' As the doctor continued filling in her notes.

The doctor looked up to see that Sarah had strangled the gown as much as she could without taking it completely off; as the excess material was dampened in a wad in her hand, the doctor continued with her questioning.

"The father, is he around?"

Sarah looked up as she tried to hold a tear back but the quiver in her voice said it all.

"No, the father isn't around, not sure if he will ever be."

The Doctor looked up. Knowing that she had hit a soft spot, she quickly scanned the rest of the papers and gently placed her hand on Sarah's knee. "We'll take one thing at a time."

The doctor's words were comforting and less demanding like they should have been almost something Chuck would have said and done. In times of crisis he always had something reassuring to say.

"You can get dressed now, I'll leave some information at the desk for you, and a list of vitamins to get."

Sarah stepped off the little stool and reached for her clothes. She watched as the doctor left but thanked her in passing.

Rosa looked up as Sarah came walking towards her. Rosa gave her a hug which Sarah needed.

**BUNKER**

Chuck sat in a room full of scanners and eye charts. He felt like he was in an optometrist office. He knew that Meriweather was definitely looking for something; _'you don't use this kind of equipment unless you needed to find something important'_ Chuck thought to himself. Chuck got up and went to the door. This was the first time that he was out of his 'room' in the last two months. Chuck opened the door. He peaked to the left then to the right of his door. For all he knew he was in an office building and not a bunker. The halls were plain and the dropped ceiling didn't tell him a whole lot except that there was a camera situated in the corner and one of those large round mirrors which gave him some idea of what the halls really looked like. He listened for some movement some type of sounds, anything, and something. But, all he got were sounds of the venting system and later some voices that were coming closer. Chuck closed the door and sat back as if he was sitting there the whole time.

Meriweather walked in with Alexis White and Thomas Henry, Chuck held back the flash as he didn't want them to know that he had again flashed on all their secrets. Chuck brought his hand out and shook the two agents' hands.

"Good, now that we have met officially, Chuck we just want to say that it is a privilege to work with you. And your willingness to help us out to maintain the vital role of the Intersect you don't know what it means to us."

Chuck tried not to bring up his lunch, but he knew that he had to listen carefully. He knew from the conversation he had with Casey that Meriweather might be up to something and now that these past and present agents were amongst him, he knew that chances of getting out anytime soon might be delayed. Even though it went against his better judgment he had to give in. Even if it harmed him, the intersect had to be protected.

**Beckman's Office**

Casey sat back looking at the files that Beckman had 'borrowed' as she put it from Meriweather's division within the CIA. The CIA would have cared less with all the turmoil and confusion with all the departments closing down where the files went, and the DNI would love to be able place a nail or two in Meriweather's coffin if they could. Beckman finally sat down and was hesitant to ask Casey where they were at. She looked up as Casey was about to speak.

"It would be a lot easier if Chuck was here to flash."

"Yes but he's not so we have to do it old school. We need to find out what Meriweather is up to before something happens to Chuck. Hopefully Chuck finds out something soon as well – we need to continue to keep him informed."

"But how?"

"Well yesterday I was able to leave him a note in one of the magazines that I gave him. He's supposed to look around. If he is able I am hoping that what he finds will be what we need to get him out."

"But we don't know where he actually is."

"Well I have an idea. I am hoping that he is able to go outside. When we are outside I'm going to try and slip tracker on him. Once the tracker is on him you'll be able to track his whereabouts and hopefully we can get a location on him. I also want you to try and place a tracker on the car that picks you up. Either way one should work for us."

"But what about these files?"

"Until we get a name that we can use we just have to hold onto these files."

Casey put down the files that he had looked at on the floor and the new ones that he still had to look at on the table. He turned around.

"Any word on Walker?"

Beckman stood up and walked to the window. "Not a word and my contacts haven't been able to find her either. I am thinking that she is deep underground as you guys put it."

"I am surprised that she hasn't been in contact. I mean…"

"We don't know what was or if there was anything between Agent Walker and Chuck. But if we did know that there was something going on and people found out."

"Yes I know but do you think that it was the real reason why Chuck was sent to the bunker in the first place. Meriweather found out?"

"That was just a bluff, I think he needs something that only Chuck can give him and he knew how to use Chuck's emotions against him."

"So you're saying that Chuck gave up too soon?"

"NO! I am saying that Chuck is doing this to make things right. He knows that Meriweather can't be trusted and his feelings personally or not for Agent Walker will have to be his driving force to get him out. I am surprised that nothing was going on between the two of them. They made the whole fake relationship look so real."

"Yeah, too bad I didn't catch them red handed, I mean they were alone many times."

Beckman laughed and Casey gave a slight chuckle. "I guess time will tell."

**La Havana**

Sarah walked to the beach, each step reminded her of the first time she had met Chuck and they had ended up meeting early that one morning after Chuck had been given the intersect. They sat on the beach staring out to the blue yonder wondering what the future held for them. Who knew that in less than a year she would let her guard down, fall in love and carry his child? The two things that she swore she wouldn't do had happened. Sarah found a spot and sat down. She had noticed that when she stopped to catch her breath, the world seemed to speed up. She placed her hands on her stomach, rubbing her belly as tears formed in her eyes. _I know nothing of being a mom. Why me? How could I let this happen? Chuck where are you?_

**BUNKER or Elsewhere**

Chuck shivered as his body reacted to something. Spooked by the feeling, he tried not to let it bother him. Meriweather continued to explain what he wanted Chuck to do. Chuck agreed to the proceedings which seemed to make the others very happy. Chuck sat back as Alexis hooked him up to the monitors. Chuck followed the steps and started recalling the answers from the questions he was asked over the headset. The next hour went by very quickly but as they approached the second hour Chuck noticed that things were not as coherent as they once were. Chuck started to slur words and his vision was becoming unfocused. He knew that something wasn't right but as he called out his body became numb. He heard the voices but couldn't make out any of the faces. He knew that the people in the room had doubled just by the changes in the amount of voices. The last thing Chuck heard was the voice of a Spanish man talking about the word ASCENSION.

The next day Chuck woke up with a banger of headache which he wasn't sure if it was due to the flashes or the testing or the drugs that were used. Sarah and Casey had trained him well when it came to what certain drugs tasted like, and this one was definitely one that could knock you out. Chuck sat up and rubbed his neck, his muscles were tight and sore. Chuck looked at the clock which read 8:30 then he looked at the date. He wanted to make sure that he had not missed another two weeks like last time. But what got to him was how he ended up back here and still in his clothes from yesterday when the last place he remembered wasn't this room.

Chuck got up and grabbed his towel and such and headed to the bathroom. He walked a few feet and heard Alexis White on the phone with someone. Chuck leaned back. _'_We won't know for sure till the results come back. I know, we are running out of time, Meriweather keeps reminding me. But we can't go too or Chuck might catch on.' 'Bingo!' Chuck thought to himself. 'They're up to something but what?' Chuck tried to listen more but Alexis must have been listening to the other person. Chuck knew that he had to pass Alexis to get to the bathroom, so he composed himself as if he had just woken up. Stretching he made his way to the main room, pretending to keep busy. Chuck watched as Alexis quickly put her phone away and greeted Chuck with a good morning.

"Good morning to you too."

"Sleep well?"

"Kind of, how did I get back here?"

Alexis knew that Chuck had been carried back after the drug had taken affect so she had to come up with something that Chuck would hopefully accept. "You were very tired after the testing. So we called it a night and you headed back here. Don't you remember?"

Chuck watched as Alexis waited for a response but declined and smiled as he headed to the bathroom.

**Weeks later**

Beckman had arrived in style and not quietly. She examined her Chuck to make sure that Meriweather was keeping his side of the deal. Casey had successfully planted the bug on the car that picked him up. They had a rough idea where Chuck was being held but not an exact location. The bug that they had planted was interfering with a lot of static which threw off the bugs location. Casey believed that the bunker had to be in or around some telecommunications towers to have that much feedback. Beckman had convinced Meriweather to allow Chuck to get some fresh air. But of course it had to be on his terms which Beckman agreed. Beckman scanned the area as she waited for Chuck to join her outside. She knew that Meriweather took all precautions as she noticed that they had set up thick netting around the perimeter of the space. The only open area was the sky. Beckman figured that the netting was at least 30 ft. high. Beckman heard the door open as Chuck stepped out, cautious at first. He had felt like a trapped animal that had been locked up and finally set free to leave. Even though his taste of freedom was a costly one he was forever grateful. He stepped onto the section of grass that had not seen a drop of water for some time. He looked up to see Beckman standing in the middle of the field. Chuck inhaled the smells old and new ones as the thought of what fresh air felt was like was becoming a distant memory. Chuck looked up and saw Beckman holding his black Buy More jacket. "I thought that you might not have a coat to wear."

Chuck put it on and zipped it up then stood looking around. The stars were out which were some comfort as Chuck had always had an interest in astronomy and spending time with his dad as a boy. Chuck scanned the area. He noticed the high netting and the guards nearby. Beckman whispered as Chuck continued to look around. "Head over to your 10 o'clock."

Chuck walked over as Beckman followed. "We don't have much time, this spot is the only spot that the eyes are not watching you so I need to make this quick. Have you found out anything?"

"Besides being drugged and forced to go through testing?"

"Testing?"

"Yeah they are searching for something. I had kind of the same test as Dr. Zarnov gave me, but they went a little further. The next thing I knew I was back in my room. I have been missing chunks of my days. I have been keeping track of the amount of times I leave my room and when I return and log in. The bunker must be only part of this compound. Coming up here took no time at all but I could tell that we were in a fast moving elevator. The hallway in which I was taken down for testing had a dropped ceiling. And now here outside we have to be in the North West."

"How do you know that?"

"The dippers General."

Beckman looked up. Chuck was right but that still was placing him in a large haystack and him as the needle.

"Anything else?" Beckman knew her visit was coming to an end.

"Yeah does the word Ascension mean anything to you?"

Beckman tried to answer as the guards started to move. "Let's walk."

Beckman and Chuck walked the area as Chuck figured that it had to be less than a city block that they had walked. "No I haven't heard of the word but it's something to go on. How have you been?"

"Ready to leave?"

"We are trying. Anything else?"

"Where are you on the WITSEC guys? Alexis White and Thomas Henry are up to their eyeballs on this and it sounds like Alexis is not too pleased with Meriweather. It's a love hate relationship by the sounds of it. I'm guessing that if you find out who the other two guys are or where I am it might help us and get me out of here."

"Chuck something big has to happen in order for any chance of an escape."

"You want me to break out?"

"If it comes to it yes!"

Chuck knew that he had to find out what was going on and fast.

**LA HAVANA**

Sarah walked into the Canteen as the room was sparsely filled. She resorted to taking a lot of walks since she found out that she was pregnant. Sarah had felt freer than she had been in years, no missions, no running from and with the law and no obligations no rules no lies. But she didn't know how to enjoy it. Something was missing in this equation and that something was Chuck. Rosa walked towards her as Sarah motioned that she was ok. Rosa looked at the clock which read 8:30 pm. Sarah grabbed a stool and sat down. She wished that she could have a drink to drown her sorrows but that wasn't possible. Rosa slipped her a cup of tea with honey and a plate of food. Sarah nodded.

Rosa continued to clean the Canteen as Sarah finished her meal. Rosa sat down knowing that Sarah was ready to talk.

"What's on your mind sweetie?"

"Who else?"

"Does he have a name?"

Sarah wiped a tear. She was never a crier even when she was hurt really bad but since falling in love with Chuck as Chuck put it '_her girly feelings were coming out_.' "Chuck."

"Chuck?"

Rosa had never really heard that name before so Sarah had to clarify. "His name is Charles but we call him Chuck."

"Charlie, so where is he?"

"Does he know where you are?"

"No, no one knows where I am and I am going to try and keep it that way."

"Wouldn't he want to know?"

"More than you know but it would never have worked out for either of us. Especially now! Chuck would move mountains if he knew but it's not possible."

"Why not?"

"CAUSE!" Sarah got up and struggled to grab her things. Rosa put her hand on Sarah's.

"Cause I don't know where he is." Sarah kisses Rosa on the cheek and heads upstairs.

Sarah fell to her bed with her face flat to the mattress. She looked up and saw Chuck's shirt hanging on the edge of the bed. She reached over and placed her arms inside. Each arm she slid into his sleeve she wished that it was his arms holding her, embracing her. Sarah laid back as the moon began its dance across the room.

Sarah tossed and turned, not sure if it was the changes within her body or the fact that it had been the first time since she left him that she had really thought of him. Even though he wasn't far from her thoughts this time it seemed different, she really missed him. She didn't know where he was and if they actually sent him to the bunker. She assumed that they did but assuming and knowing were two different things. Would it make sense to find out, now after all these months? What would she say? Who would she call? Placing her hand on her child, their child, did she want to make that call? Did she want Chuck to know?

**BUNKER**

Chuck grabbed his shirt and made his way down the corridor. He knew he had a brief but open window till the next batch of thugs I mean security guards came by. He had been tracking those people since Beckman gave him the note. He knew that Meriweather left the bunker at precisely 9:15 each night and Alexis White and Thomas Henry came on duty after that. But the whereabouts and the voice of the fourth man still rang through Chuck's mind. Recalling he used the word Ascension, he didn't know what it meant. Answers to that and where he was would have to wait till Casey came by unless...

Chuck waited till the last camera switched its focus. Chuck ran then slid on his knees to reach the door of the security room. He had 8 minutes to get out. Chuck laid low as he scanned the room. Chuck was in awe of the amount of computer equipment. He turned to his left and froze when he saw the beauty of all beauties. "Oh wow I can't believe that I am this close to a DU97 freeon cold reconfigurable 30 teraflop architecture with modules for encrypting analysis and video processing" as Chuck ran his fingers over the processor. "She's so beautiful." Chuck snapped out if his thoughts to see that his time was running out. He had to get out and get out fast. Chuck looked around and as he headed to the door he saw a reflection of someone on the other side. "Yeah the time you decided to come to work early it had to be this day.' Chuck looked up and jumped onto the desk and poked his head into the dropped ceiling. "I guess this is the only way out." Chuck grabbed a beam and hoisted himself up as the door opened his left foot was all that could be seen. Chuck quietly maneuvered overhead but stopped when he passed a grate in the ceiling. Chuck looked down to see a file on top of the filing cabinet with his name on it. He poked his head down to see if anyone was around. He reached down hoping that his long arms could come in handy for once. Chuck laid flat as he reached down. As he reached for the file, Chuck quickly pulled back as a coffee mug was placed onto top of the file. Chuck tried to stay still but the dust had been disturbed and was not being kind. Chuck shifted and plugged his nose as he felt a sneeze coming on and the last thing he needed was to get caught. Chuck squeezed as he watched his chance of getting the file slip away. The owner of the cup had to be Will. A voice called him back as Chuck went once more in reach of the file. As Chuck reached down dust particles followed and fell into the cup. Will reached for the cup and took a slip. Chuck tried not to toss a few. Chuck again reached for the file. "This time don't forget the file." The voice spoke again.

'_I need that file'._

Chuck made his way through wires and low beams back to his room. As he descended he slipped and knocked over his dresser. He knew that someone would be there to find out what the noise was about. He had to act fast. As the footsteps were coming closer Chuck decided to go all Casey like and started tossing the few items he had in his room. A few grunts and screams made it look somewhat believable even to him. The guards stood outside his room. Chuck looked up "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

"Sorry Mr. Bartowski, we just."

"I am having a bad day. Can't anyone have a bad day?"

Chuck tossed another chair across the room. This alarmed Meriweather as he approached Chuck's door.

"Everything ok?"

"AS I TOLD YOUR MINIONS I AM HAVING A BAD DAY, SO IF YOU DON'T MIND I WOULD LIKE TO BE ALONE, REALLY ALONE!"

Meriweather motioned for the guards to leave. "Ok Chuck we'll give you some time." Meriweather turned around and left the area.

By this time Chuck felt better but in more ways he felt worse. He slid down beside his tossed bed with his knees bent. He looked at the mess that he had created. It represented his life to a tee. Throughout his life he had been tossed back and forth. And just when it was starting to make sense he ended up here. Chuck reached over and grabbed the tipped box that Casey had brought from Castle. Chuck reached in and smiled at some of the items in the box. _'Casey must have grabbed and run. Some of these are Sarah's_. Chuck looked at the items; some of his toys were in the box, some tokens from one of their missions when they parachuted into Las Vegas. A few menus from Chinese restaurants. Chuck smiled as he recalled how they made the delivery guy leave the food outside Orange Orange and how they watched him try to figure out where the money came from. Chuck continued to look into the box. He pulled out a few photos that he had not seen before and some that he had seen. Chuck assumed the ones he hadn't seen were old surveillance photos of missions but as he looked carefully they weren't of any missions that he had been on personally. Chuck flipped the picture over then back again. It was a photo of a Canteen somewhere warm by the looks of it. And all it had were the words Rosa on the front of the Canteen. Chuck flipped back, in pen were the hand written words 'someday soon' 1998.

Chuck tossed the items back in the box, the files he would look at later just for old time's sake and to kill a few minutes here and there. Chuck stood up but each item tore at his heartstrings. Chuck's thoughts were brought back to the last night he had spent with Sarah. Chuck recalled every moment, every touch and how it ended up and as he continued to remember that night his reality found its way breaking the moment. Chuck cleaned up his room the best that he could and headed out. Meriweather looked up from inside the server room. "Looks like our Chuck is ready?"

"We need to move fast."

"I know time is running out but if he continues to have these…."

"I don't care, your life and mine are on the lines here, and they won't wait much longer. You promised to have the information they need when you came up with this whole scam to keep Team Bartowski separated. To get the intersect alone. So far we have nothing."

"That's not true; we know that we are close."

The other man placed a hand on Meriweather's shoulder and squeezed it. "You promised us that this guy Chuck would be the one to help you, so far I have seen nothing to prove that. Unless this guy has a computer in his head, we need results. Or like I said your life and mine…well you get the picture."

Meriweather turned around. "Marcello, if I have to go to extremes I will. You can tell them by the end of the week."

"Good thanks for getting it right the first time. Also they wanted me to thank you for deleting their WITSEC files. I will be in touch by the end of the week." Marcello exited the side door as Meriweather took a deep breath. "Will!"

Will ran into the room. "Yes sir?"

"Prep for stage two, we are moving forward."

"But sir he's not ready and it hasn't been enough time given between the last set of tests."

"I know but we are running out of time and if you want to keep your job you'll do what I ask."

Will knew that Meriweather was pushing too hard but he had no choice. Will sat down at his desk and started prepping for stage two.

**Wednesday**

Meriweather sat down as Chuck was prepped. Meriweather knew that explaining to Chuck what his plans were would have some resistance so he opted to tranq him. Again against Alexis's better judgement. But Alexis needed her job so she didn't have much choice, she had invested too much into this plan. Alexis grabbed the needle as Chuck eyed the syringe. He was trapped and strapped in a chair. The first drug he knew was the immobilizer the second he wasn't sure. Meriweather needed Chuck to be awake but controllable. He knew that he had to sedate but keep him alert. Chuck didn't know what training would be helpful now. What were they looking for? Chuck tried to speak but his words were lost. He could hear himself talking then screaming but as the second needle hit his arm his cries were silenced.

Casey waited outside as he was told to wait so he decided to walk over to Chuck's room to buy him some time as he waited. Casey had found his computer and knowing how Chuck liked his games he decided to play a few. Casey opened the laptop and saw a file that read WWCD – being curious Casey clicked on the thumbnail as a log in box appeared. Casey took a chance and logged in thinking like Chuck he managed to 'break in' I mean logged in. The file read WHAT WOULD CASEY DO. As Casey read the file he learned that Chuck had been logging his time away from his room and his findings. They made for an interesting read. Chuck had found out that they were looking for some info that they assumed he had. The test read like a science experiment gone array with Meriweather and White as the mad scientist. He knew he had to get Chuck out but how?

Chuck awoke to find himself still confined to his chair, though not strapped as he thought he had been. He saw Will in the next room and asked for some water. Will came by carrying a load of files. Chuck recognized the one that he had been trying to get a week ago. Chuck knew he had to make his move now, he knew that whatever just happened they weren't going to stop now. As Will left to get him some water Chuck tried to sit up. He swung his legs over and managed to stand up but as he took the first step his legs didn't want to cooperate. Chuck could feel his body falling, but he had to get that file. Chuck turned slightly and fell towards the pile of files. As Chuck fell he grabbed the pile as it came down with him. Chuck quickly grabbed the file and slid it into his shirt. Will came back and saw Chuck lying on the floor. Will helped Chuck up and sat him back down. Will quickly cleaned up the files. Chuck was eyeing the glass.

"Sorry Chuck, here's your water." Chuck took the glass and slowly drank it. The water tasted a little funky but Chuck knew that it had to be the drugs. "So Will what did they find this time?"

"They were…."

"That's okay Will we'll fill in . Carry on we'll make sure he is taken care of." Alexis ran her finger across Chuck's face. "Too bad Will had to leave; he's such a willing young man. Always wanting to help."

"Yeah I get that."

"So can you tell me what's going on?"

"All you need to know is that we thank you."

"Yeah you seem to be saying that a lot. I would like to know what I have done in order for you to be SO thankful."

"In time, but right now we need to get you cleaned up. You have a visitor."

Chuck knew that he had let his appearance falter a bit. Since being captured he had let his hair go and he preferred the scruffy facial hair look. But whoever was waiting for him, they needed to make Chuck look good.

Chuck walked out and saw that it was Casey. Casey knew that he had been through something. His face was pale and the dark circles under his eyes and his bloodshot eyes he knew that he had been drugged. Chuck sat down as he saw his laptop in his hands.

Casey leaned in. "We need to move now."

Chuck sat back. He had to find a way that would allow him to get out, either he had to walk out the front door so to speak or find another way out. He looked at the elevator then the server room then he felt the file under his shirt.

Chuck leaned in again. "Let's get some fresh air.

Once outside Chuck walked to the spot where the eyes were not on him. Chuck reached into his shirt. "I have a file that has my name on it." As Chuck pulled it out he folded it and gave it to Casey. "Save this for me and you're not going to like what I am thinking."

Chuck told Casey of his plan. "You got to be kidding I am not going to do it."

"We don't have a choice. A few bruises and broken bones are nothing to what is going to happen to me if I stay here. I need to get out, we need to bring them down and I need to find Sarah."

This was the first time that Casey had heard Chuck mention Sarah in that tone. Maybe there was something going on between them or maybe he needed to have the team back together. Casey looked at Chuck, "Are you sure?"

"No, but I know you won't kill me. So after you leave, meet me outside. They'll have to take me to the infirmary or something close to it. From there I will make my way out. I will head up from where I am. It would have to lead to ground level eventually. Here is a list of what I need. Once I am out we will separate and hook up later elsewhere. Tell Beckman as little as possible. The less she knows the safer she is. Once I am in the clear we cut ties."

Casey nodded but hated himself for what he was going to do and Chuck had to fight against his triggers and not turn on the Intersect. He had to be Chuck the guy and not Chuck the owner of the Intersect. He had to make them think that their testing had interfered with the Intersect. Why else would he fail to protect himself?

Chuck pushed Casey back and Casey didn't want to make the next move. "Come on Casey do it!"

"No!"

"You have to, for us for America."

Chuck knew that one of the two would get Casey motivated he just hoped that the first reason the main one. Casey threw a punch that startled Chuck but scared Casey. Chuck managed to stand up the best he could. Chuck threw one back and the fight began. Hard punches and blood spattered Casey's knuckles. Chuck had fought hard not to react intersect wise and he surprised himself that he was able to. Chuck threw a left hook then a right. The last shot hit Casey hard in the ribs. Casey knew how to hurt a man but not enough to kill him. He knew how much Chuck could take as well. Casey knocked Chuck to the ground and hit him hard in the ribs as well. The guards finally reacted as Casey made it look good. Chuck looked up defeated but it was his plan.

Chuck could see the guards coming. "Okay buddy last one make it a good one."

Casey shook his head and whispered "So sorry." Casey lifted Chuck by his shirt and nailed his faced with his fist knocking Chuck to the ground. As Chuck fell the guards tried to tackle Casey pulling him away from Chuck. The guards yelled for a medic as Casey was hauled out. Casey watched as they took Chuck out on a stretcher.

**SECURITY OFFICE**

Casey nursing his wounds as Beckman and Meriweather came walking in. Beckman saw the look in Casey's eye and knew he had a good reason for what he did, so she hoped but she had to be the General and not Beckman the team mate. Meriweather was furious as he lambasted Casey for beating up a fellow agent. Casey grunted and spit. He chuckled as Meriweather's choice of words.

"Do you realize what you did?"

"Yeah the boy had it coming. I mean how soft one can get. The bunker life is supposed to make you tough but seriously what a wuss. And the hair? What soldier wears his hair that long?"

"Major Casey if you weren't a man of high honors I would have you arrested. But if Chuck doesn't' make it, your ass is mine."

Meriweather walked out and slammed the door. Beckman motioned for him to follow. They left the room and were escorted back to the DNI.

**DNI**

Beckman poured Casey a drink and Casey slowly sipped. Chuck had done some damage despite not using the Intersect.

"So you're telling me that this was Chuck's idea?"

"Yeah, So now what?"

"We wait; look into this word ASCENSION I guess that Chuck gave you. I need to go and pack his gear."

"Casey rest for now, Chuck isn't going anywhere from what I have seen so we have some time. And by the look on Meriweather's face he's wondering what went wrong with the Intersect and why Chuck couldn't defend himself."

"So how bad is it with Chuck?"

"From what the doctors told me, he has a few broken ribs, lacerations. Dislocated fingers. You did a number on him."

"I know, and I hate myself for that…."

"We need to trust that Chuck knows what he's doing. There's more isn't there?"

"Yes but I am not telling you like Chuck said the less you know the safer you are." Casey finished his drink and headed back to his hotel. Beckman stared out her office window. '_I hope you're right Chuck.'_

**INFIRMARY BUNKER**

_Sarah's warm body covered Chucks as they embraced each other throughout the night. Each caressing each other, each passionately kissing each other. Chuck leans back as Sarah falls into his arms. Nestled in his strong arms she knows that she is safe. Chuck knows that he doesn't have to run anymore. Their future is with them now…._

The nurses run in as the monitors fire a chorus of high pitched squeals. Each frantically trying to find out the reason.

'_Chuck can you hear me? Chuck wake up can you hear me…'_


	5. Chapter 5 Simplicities of Life

**Chapter Five – Simplicity of Life**

Chuck sat up as the last 72 hours had been time he had not wanted to relive. Chuck waited till the room was quiet as he struggled to slide his limbs into the clothes of a solider he had just knocked out. He leaned in as he grabbed the gun and a few magazines along with a set of keys he hoped would get him out of the bunker. Chuck painstakingly pulled the soldier up onto the bed and covered him up. He was thankful that he still had the ability to flash and that Meriweather hadn't touched that gift. But he knew that he had to be looking for something that Chuck had within the Intersect. Chuck turned the lights out and unlocked the door to the hall.

**OUTSIDE THE BUNKER**

Casey had parked the truck up the hill and waited for any sign of Chuck, he had been parked there for the last few nights waiting. He hoped that Chuck would make it as the last report he got wasn't a good one. They had lost Chuck for a short time as his vitals dipped and he had to be resuscitated. Casey looked behind into the back seat to make sure that he had Chuck's gear. Chuck had asked for a new passport, change of clothes for a month and his files and computer and a few miscellaneous items such as a bag of cheezies. Casey was glad that he was able to grab the computer when he was escorted out of the bunker. Casey sat in the dark with the only light coming from his cigar.

**BUNKER**

Chuck headed down the hall and noticed that his living area was closer than he thought. Chuck marked the area with a marker so that he could find his way back if he got himself turned around. Walking a few feet he noticed a docking area. '_This is too easy' _Chuck thought to himself. _'This whole time the exit was this close.' _Chuck investigated a little further. '_Too good to be true'. _Chuck shook his head and trudged on. His pain killers were running out and he needed to rest but he had to not focus on that now. Chuck felt that he had been going in circles but he had not come in contact with his markings that he had left. Happy that he was getting somewhere Chuck slid into an office where he managed to find another set of computers. Chuck broke in and clicked on the any recent files that had been saved or activated since he had arrived. Chuck found a list of files that read more like a shipping log or something to do with the Navy. Double Helix, Crysis, Oblivion, Skyrim, Fallout, Aquascape, Olympia, Poseidon, Atlantis, Cornith, Horseman and Seamanship, Artemisia, Perseus Project. Chuck flashed on a few that he wished he hadn't. The amount of data at one time and the fact that he had not flashed like that in a long time he knew he had come into something big. He printed the list and deleted his trail, slipping out the back door. The remaining halls looked the same till he came to an open area. The main area had a set of large meshed satellite dishes, and a lot of out dated equipment. Two large probe type machines, which reminded Chuck of the scene from the movie Howard the Duck where the Dark Overlord had activated the lasers to bring down more Overlords. Walking around he, quickly took a visual list of the items. Whatever Meriweather was up to was much more advanced that Chuck had originally thought but with this outdated equipment he wondered how far he could get.

_Voice over the speakers….._

_Lock down all exits Security to the Infirmary….._

Chuck saw the red lights and knew he had to get out. Chuck looked around and saw a ladder. _'Ladders always go up'. _Chuck pushed a crate as close as he could to the first set of ladders. He climbed up but his very sore fingers made it hard to grab onto the rungs of the ladder. Chuck used his fore arms and elbows to climb the ladder till he approached the first adjoining bridge to take him to the second set of ladders. He looked down and saw the room full of Meriweather's men. "He has to be here, he has not left the bunker. Find him!" The lead soldier yelled. Chuck leaned back against the wall of the bunker as the soldier scanned the area. He waited till the soldier left and slowly made his way to the second ladder. Chuck had climbed to the next set of steps to take him to the next ladder but looked up and for the life of him he couldn't climb all those rungs. He had to find another way.

**OUTSIDE THE BUNKER**

Casey waited but saw that the bunker had put on its house lights, so he knew that Chuck was well on his way, he hoped that he was. Casey was far enough away not to cause any suspicions or give his location away. Grabbing his binoculars he opened the door and closed the door quietly just in case. He scanned the area and saw no one coming his way. He scanned the area near the truck nothing. He just hoped that Chuck would hurry up as dawn was a few hours away.

**BUNKER**

Chuck heard some commotion from below or so he thought when from above what looked like to him to be an elevator box heading down from overhead. Chuck knew that it had to be the one that took him down here in the first place. It was going pretty fast. By the speed he knew that if he took the box back up he could get out or end up dead trying. But the speed and his condition did not add up to a successful jump. He quickly thought of Sarah and if he didn't make the jump. He couldn't die without telling her in person and in his words from his own heart that he loved her. Even after all these months he knew that she hadn't stopped loving him either. Chuck heard the box start up again. He visualized the distance and flashed on the schematics of jumping and landing safely he hoped. Chuck saw it coming and as his flashed ended he leaped onto the top of the box. He hit his landing but didn't take into consideration the wind speed of going that fast that he slid off the edge. He grabbed and held onto the edge of the rim of the box. His fingers were quickly giving out. Chuck used his long legs that finally came in handy and swung his legs over but that took several attempts to get on top. Chuck laid face down as the as the box continued to speed upwards. Chuck was glad that he didn't pay for that ride. He laid low till the area was quiet. Chuck slid down from the top and shimmied out from under the elevator box. He peaked out hoping that the area was clear as he made his way to the nearest door.

Looking at the soldiers watch he turned on the walkie talkie to hear where everyone was. Not knowing the bunker well he hoped that they were a long ways away. But he knew that they could be tracking him as well so Chuck got rid of his only means to keep track of them. Chuck tossed his gear into a corner and just kept the shirt, pants and boots on. Moving slowly along the walls he watched both ends of the hall. Coming to the last door, he hoped was the door that would lead him out of here. As he reached for the door he heard someone go psst. Chuck knew that it wasn't someone who wanted him but someone who was willing to help knowing that he could get caught in the process. Chuck turned around hoping for the latter. When his eyes focussed on a short looking man he knew it had to be Will. Will motioned for him to head his way and follow him. Will led Chuck past a few doors and a set of hall ways till he reached the last one. Chuck looked at Will.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Cause I knew that this wasn't what I signed up for. I thought that I was helping the government. Helping you? But the more I did what I was told I knew that it was not right. So I am hoping that this makes up for that."

Chuck knew that Will was sincere, this was the second kind gesture that he had done, knowing that this one could get him killed. Will pointed to Chuck's left.

"Take this hall and you'll reach a large vent that's on your right. Open the vent and climb up. It's the only way out of here without being caught on camera. Once out lay low as the house lights are on. If you stay low enough you can run to the far buildings. Get to the second from the gate, inside is a bench that slides forwards. This bench is built into a fake wall that leads out of the bunker. Once inside, there is a lantern and some matches. Use the lantern to help you find your way out. You'll reach a fork in the road, head left till you reach a culvert. Hopefully the culvert door hasn't rusted shut."

Chuck shook Will's hand and started walking. He barely got to the vent when he heard Will directing the group of soldiers to head down the opposite hall. Chuck looked back as Will tried his best at saluting him as vent door slid shut.

Chuck followed Will's instructions to a tee and ended up at the culvert. The culvert door was rusted shut. Chuck couldn't head back, he had come this far and the hill was just beyond his reach. Chuck reached into the soldier's pant and sighed when he found a jackknife in the side lower pocket of the pair. Chuck opened to the biggest blade and chiselled away at the rusted hinges. Chuck chipped away till he was able to jimmy the door open. The door barely budges but Chuck laid down and squeezed his long frame through the opening.

Casey decided to scan the area once more and as he brought his vision into focus a tall framed silhouette got his attention. Casey smiled and shook his head. '_The boy did it, he really did it.'_

Casey ran to meet him half ways and helped him to the truck. Casey started the truck and drove off.

**LA HAVANA**

_She assumed that they did but assuming and knowing were two different things. Would it make sense to find out, now after all these months? What would she say? Who would she call? Placing her hand on her child, their child, did she want to make that call? Did she want Chuck to know? _Those words rang through her mind as she slept. Waking up in a cold sweat, then falling back to sleep but the last time she felt strange. She knew it wasn't the baby but that feeling she had before told her that something wasn't right. Walking over to the window Sarah opened the French doors. The sun had just popped its head over the blanket of dark blue. Sarah hadn't felt like that in a while, a feeling that she only had when they were on missions. That feeling in your gut that told you that something wasn't right, that your spy instincts were telling you to go one way but you decide to go the other way. Chuck had done that several times. Sarah admired that quality about him because she had his back but if this was Chuck why would she feel what he was feeling, how could she feel Chuck? She looked out to the horizon and wondered. That's all she could do unless she made that call to find out how he was, where he was. But knowing how 'they' played this game they would ask questions that she wasn't ready to answer. She herself didn't really know how to answer them. The fact that she had slept with her asset and got pregnant and had broken every rule that a spy knew not to break and even breaking one of her own rules. These lines were crossed, blurry for the most part and full of many shades of grey.

Sarah walked back in closed the doors and curled up in her bed.

**NOON**

Rosa walked up and tapped lightly on the door, when she heard nothing she turned the knob and saw that Sarah was still sleeping. Closing the door she walked back down where Alfie was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "How is she?"

"Still sleeping, so we will let her do that."

"So she told you what was bothering her?"

"The baby's father and yes."

"So where is the father?"

"She doesn't know?"

"Wouldn't you think that if he was in the same line of work as she he would be here?"

"I'm not sure?"

"Sarah wouldn't have gotten herself into this predicament if she knew the outcome?"

"Sarah, knows that if this Charles is a civilian then she crossed the line, if he is like her then maybe that is why she ran?"

"But she left before she knew that she was pregnant?"

"Yes, but until she opens up again we need to wait and wait we will ok?"

Alfie wasn't like Rosa. He knew not to rock the boat but Rosa would do whatever she could to make things right. But this time she herself didn't know how to fix this.

Sarah awoke, showered and walked downstairs. She headed towards the counter and kissed Alfie the Rosa on the cheeks. Grabbing a glass she poured herself some water. Alfie pulled out a stool as Sarah sat staring at the clock. She had not replaced her own so when she looked at the time she blushed.

"Wow it's that time?"

"I guess you needed the rest?"

"I guess." As she finished off her glass. Rosa motioned to see what she would like to eat. Rosa tossed between what to give Sarah. She held up cold cereal, hot cereal, pancakes and even toast. Sarah settled on toast. Rosa hurried with her back towards Sarah preparing the toast. Alfie poured her a glass of juice as Sarah smiled.

"So what does the pretty lady want to do today?"

"I wouldn't call me being pretty, bloated more like it."

Alfie smiled. "Las mujeres embarazadas son siempre bellas." Sarah looked up.

"A pregnant lady is always beautiful."

"Thanks Alfie. I might just go for a walk, head to the market?"

"Ok, sounds good. You need to keep your mind off of things."

"Alfie?" Rosa giving Alfie a stern look.

"No, he's right. It's going to be a long 5 or so months so I better get used to the idea of doing this alone."

Sarah finished her toast and headed out the door. The sun was hotter than usual but she needed to clear her head despite how she was felt. She walked down the side streets, admiring the sights and the sounds of La Havana. She laughed as a little girl ran past her and her dad running after her. Sarah recalled one of the last times she had been here with her dad. She didn't have much memories of her childhood but the few she did have she tried really hard to remember them. Every detail, right down to the smells of the ocean and local restaurants. _Her parents had arrived with Sarah in their arms when Sarah was about three. Rosa loved when they visited every winter. Rosa was so proud of Sarah and called her one of her own. Sarah's grandmother and Rosa were best friends from the old country. So Sarah's mom made sure that Sarah knew her and trusted her. Sarah's mom died when Sarah was about six. Her dad made arrangements to bring her here to live with Rosa and Alfie while he tried to make a life for them back in the USA. Sarah had spent most of her young life playing on these streets, and only moved back when she entered high school. Sarah embraced this and many other memories as she walked. _

Walking through the market Sarah's the Spanish was coming back to her. She hadn't really used it while with the CIA, but it was nice to know another language. It allowed you to feel a part of the surroundings you were in. Sarah picked up a few melons and brought them to her nose. She remembered Rosa telling her to smell the fruit to see if it was good enough to buy. Sarah grabbed a basket and tossed a few melons, a carton of strawberries some bananas, some tomatoes and few other items to bring back to her place. Sarah walked up to the counter and placed her basket on the counter. Paying for the items she nodded and grabbed her bag.

"Is that all senorita?" The man at the counter spoke.

"¡gracias."

Sarah headed to the door. She looked up the street and didn't feel like tackling the hill to head home. Even her training as a spy didn't prepare her for child rearing let alone a hill when you had no energy. She opted to take another route. She headed towards the ocean and found a small table overlooking the bright teal blue ocean.

She sat down at a table with two chairs and opened up a small bottle of Havana's version of Sprite and allowed the bubbles to tickle down her throat. She ripped open a box of crackers and by the time she had the cheese out the box was almost empty. She laughed, if Chuck was here there would be a fight over the box of crackers. Sarah sat back and placed her legs up on the spare chair as her thoughts went straight to Chuck. She wrapped her arms around her baby, their baby and wondered what Chuck would do if he knew.

She had been battling with that question for weeks but for some reason she didn't know what to do. It had been over 4 months since she left and as far as she knew no one was looking for her. No suspicious tailing or phone calls. She took one phone with her, a Castle issued burner phone and the last time she checked it – no incoming calls or texts we found. _Did they forget about her? Was she not important to find?_

**INTERSTATE 295 SOUTH to INTERSTATE 95**

Casey headed south and tried to avoid the main roads out of Washington. The bunker was situated outside Washington in an abandon drive in theatre. From the road it looked abandoned but when you drove further the only buildings were that of the concession stand and a decrepit building that at one time housed the projectors. Casey couldn't believe that Chuck had been so close but yet so far for all these months. No one would have thought that 100 feet down was one of American's top secret bunkers.

He was glad that Chuck was safe, but for how long. Casey drove as the sun started to appear over the flat American landscape. Chuck had slept most of the way till Casey slowed down as a state trooper drove past them. Chuck being startled sat up and looked around.

"A boogey at our nine."

Chuck sat and turned to look out the back window. The state trooper turned around and sped up behind Casey. Casey kept his foot at 65 and waited. The trooper came up fast and worry set in for both of them. As their blood pressure raised so did the lights of the trooper's car. But as the lights were seen in the rear view mirror the State Trooper drove past them and drove out of sight. Casey took a deep breath. Chuck admired that man even more now as Chuck knew that Casey was taking a big risk in getting him out of the area.

Casey turned off the main route and drove into a truck stop and turned the truck off.

"Time to re fuel."

Chuck wanted to keep moving but his stomach was telling him otherwise. Chuck undid his belt and followed Casey into the diner.

Several moments of silence, Casey got a first-hand look at the damage he did to Chuck. Chuck was bruised in several areas on his face and the several butterfly strips above his left eye told him how hard he had hit him. Chuck had a few of his fingers taped indicating that they were broken. Chuck looked at Casey and Chuck saddened that he had hit Casey but was proud at the fact he stood his ground without flashing and using the Intersect. Each apologizing as they waited for their order.

"So what's the plan?"

"Don't know? We go as far as the truck will take us. We cut ties till this blows over and then we bring down Meriweather."

"You think that what he has been up to is that important for the CIA to get involved?"

"Casey, he shut down many of the CIA departments so that he could get his hands on." Chuck pointing to his head. "He wants something that he thinks I have but I have no idea what that can be." The waitress brought their food and refilled their cups.

"Did you find anything on the word Ascension?"

Casey pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket. Chuck took his napkin and wiped his hands and lips then opened the paper. "All Beckman could find was an old mission about 65 years ago called Black Rain."

Chuck instantly flashed on **Black Rain several land and underwater images - ****800 – the year 1957 – Hans Jacob – Aquascape – Blind mans' Bluff – USS Scorpion June 5, 1968 -**

Chuck snapped out of his flash as Casey leaned in.

"And?"

"Not sure, but we may have a reason to look into this further."

Chuck finished his meal and headed out towards the truck as Casey lit a cigar. Chuck sat with the door open facing outwards looking at his files that he had Casey take from the bunker. Chuck reached for the picture of the canteen and the words written on the back. Was this a clue to finding Sarah and if so where would he start? Chuck put the picture inside his jacket pocket and closed the file. Casey got in and started the truck. "So where to?"

Chuck looked up at the road signs and saw that Richmond Virginia was nearby but settled on a small place outside called Manchester. If he needed to he could drive back into and catch a train or plane once he had a plan.

Casey drove and settled on small talk as they drove the rest of the trip. Pulling into Manchester at night fall gave them some sense of secrecy. Chuck opened his room with his key card and tossed his bag that Casey had brought him onto the bed. Casey bunked next door. Chuck sat on the bed staring at him in the mirror. Casey stood at the door and tapped the door with a bottle of Johnny Black, a case of beer and a large pizza. Chuck looked up. Casey kept the door open, he knew that Chuck had missed the fresh air and many other things being held up in the bunker and all you could see for days on end where walls, fake lighting and fake promises fake.

Casey grabbed two glasses and tossed a few ice cubes into each glass. Chuck moved from the bed to the table and leaned his head against the wall. As they ate and finished off the bottle of Johnny Black and a few bottles of beer and most of the pizza Chuck was ready to call it a night. Casey knew that in the morning they would go their separate ways. Chuck was quiet on the big picture and his plan but he knew that Chuck had learned a lot – so staying safe wasn't a concern but not being there by his side was something that he had to let go and accept.

Chuck shook Casey's hand but Casey gave him a slight hug. "Stay safe Bartowski."

"Thanks Casey, and thanks for rescuing me."

"You would have done the same for me."

Casey walked out as Chuck followed him to the door. "I will be in touch."

"Yes you will or I'll find you and it won't look pretty."

Chuck smiled and watched Casey. They had come along way and Casey was man that had his back no matter what.

**MANCHESTER VIRGINIA**

Chuck had crashed for most of the day and waking up when he did he did not feel that well but blamed it on the alcohol. Chuck looked at the motels clock then walked to the window and saw that Casey was gone. He opened the door to get some fresh air and noticed a box leaning against his door. Bending down he saw the large print on the top of the box. **USE IT TO SAVE YOUR LIFE OR ELSE**

Chuck brought the box in and placed it on the spare bed. Casey had left him a few tricks of the trade, a wad of bills and a few fake ids and his bag of cheezies. He also left him a few burner phones to use then thrown away after a few days. Chuck smiled and tossed the items into his duffle bag.

Chuck walked to the bathroom and stared at his reflection. '_Ok Chuck now what?' _Chuck ran his hand through his scruffy beard and messy hair. He unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor. His ribs were still taped up. He ran his hands around the sides and felt the tender spots. He walked back into the main room and grabbed some meds to ease the pain, then heading back to take a shower. He let the hot water cascade down his tall frame. The water relaxed him as this time he didn't have to fear being watched as he was in the bunker.

Chuck grabbed the motels hospitality of shampoo and soap and rang his finger well his good fingers anyways through his thick curly hair. He started to like his hair this way. It reminded him of the first day he met Sarah at the Buy More. He had it cut several times after that cause his sister told him it was making funny animal shapes. But Sarah didn't mind it in fact she loved that she could run her fingers through his hair, some days he wasn't sure it is was because she felt the need to make their fake relationship look real or the fact that her feelings were more than a scripted plan.

Chuck combed his hair and dabbed some deodorant under his armpits, brushed his teeth as he secured a towel around his waist and lay back on the bed. Chuck grabbed one of last beers and a few slices of pizza from the fridge, watched some TV then fell back to sleep.

**The next morning….**

Chuck walked to the front desk and grabbed some maps. He asked the desk clerk where the bus and train stations were. The clerk informed him that the train left regularly on the hour and heads north to Washington and south to Florida. The buses run three times a week but you could drive into Richmond to catch a flight. Most flights pretty much take you anywhere in the USA but overseas travel you would have to fly to DC or New York. Chuck thanked the clerk and headed across the street to Denny's. Chuck grabbed a place mat and started planning his next trip. He made a list of the Canteens or Cantina's if you wanted to be politically correct on the back of the place mat. He had found out that most of the Cantina's with Rosa as a name were located in the southern USA, Hawaii, Spain and one had with it a Laundromat in Cuba. Chuck took out his map and scanned the roads while he ate. Chuck had spent most of the morning trying to come up with a plan. What he didn't finish at Denny's he completed at the motel. Deciding to rent a car he would drive to the first location in El Paso Texas, then Williams Arizona, Temecula California, then off to Laguna Beach California but decided not to head back home or even enter the state as Meriweather would have his people out looking for him and Sarah would never go back there even if it meant that she was close to home. So Chuck crossed Laguna Beach off his list. Chuck also planned to fly out of Nevada and head to Kailiea Hawaii then out to Cuba. 

Chuck's mind was raring to go but his body wasn't. He slept a few hours but they ran into the next morning. He figured that he had not really slept the whole time he was in the bunker, and like the shower this was first time he had been able to do that.

A diesel semi sat idling in the parking lot awakened the sleepy Chuck. He took it as a sign, get up and get moving. He showered and changed and packed the few belongings he had. He grabbed his jacket and walked to the lobby. The clerk had made arrangements for Chuck's rental and it was waiting for him in the parking lot. Chuck was surprised to see what car he had. He was thinking that a small compact car would be sufficed but the loaded Lincoln Town Car made his day.

"Wow, nice car."

"I thought that you would like it. We don't get many customers renting cars out here in Manchester so we went all out."

The clerk gave Chuck the keys and Chuck tossed his stuff into the back seat and settled in the front seat and drove off. Debating to stay off the main roads Chuck took his chances, he wanted to make some progress on his list. Driving for two days and sleeping when he could on the side of the road he drove into El Paso. He drove to the first location but knew he had been 20 years too late. Rosa's Cantina and Taco Barn had closed. Chuck frustrated he moved on to his next location. The next two locations weren't successful either, but in Williams Arizona Rosa existed but she had been sold the Cantina to a bar for bikers. Chuck sat down at the bar, feeling a little out of place as he sat and sipped his drink quietly. He chuckled to himself as he recalled one mission where he had to be a thug for hire. He had to prove to a couple of mafia guys that he was legit. He laughed when he had to pull of one of Casey's teeth to show that he meant business. And the fact that Sarah was there to calm his over excited heart from racing out of his chest. The waitress filled his glass again.

"You're a long way from home?"

"You talking to me?" Chuck looking up to see who was speaking.

"Yes, there's no one else here?"

"You can say so, but home is where the heart is."

"So I am guessing your heart is taken."

Chuck looked at the waitress. His heart was indeed taken, and several times over. He just hoped that she felt the same.

"You can say that. Just driving through."

"Well all the best with your journey."

Chuck finished his drink, paid and left the waitress a nice tip.

Getting back into his car he crossed another Rosa off his list. _'Why am I doing this? It is obvious that you don't want to be found?' _ The more Chuck battled with his gut and his heart – his heart would always win. He promised to tell Sarah in person that he loved her. Take his chances and move on. He owed himself that much. Even if it didn't work out personally she still would have to protect him. Chuck started the car and headed west.

**La Havana**

Sarah walked out of the doctor's office. She was happy with her five month checkup. The baby had popped as she called it almost overnight, a slight bump was showing. Sarah wondered what made the baby react like it did. It almost felt like the baby was waiting for something big to happen or someone to arrive. The sonogram was nothing that Sarah ever expected to see or experience. She stared at Chuck's and her baby growing and sleeping in its cozy cocoon. Chuck's baby, she thought. She placed he hand on her stomach; your dad would be so proud of you, can't wait to meet you.

Sarah walked back into the Cantina where Rosa waited for the update.

"All is good about 5 months now, baby is growing and healthy."

Rosa folded her hands and brought them to her face. She was so happy for the healthy report of the baby but overjoyed because this was the first time in a long time that Sarah was happy. Rosa felt that she had something to live for to focus on, that something big was about to happen.

Sarah hugged Rosa and went to work. Working in the Cantina was different than the Weinerlicious and the Orange Orange. One her clothes didn't smell like hot dogs and she didn't have to contend with brain freezes challenges when Chuck was around. She tended to her job with care and attention cradling her baby as she went.

**Flight to HAWAII/CUBA**

Chuck had crashed in his hotel room. He had enough of searching for his Sarah. He wanted to enjoy this time but all he was given was missed opportunities and no Sarah. She had to be 'out there' but where. His training as a spy, he knew that he was on the right track; his gut told him that he was on the right track but his heart was chipping away ever so slowly each time he thought that he was getting somewhere. '_May she doesn't want to be found? Did you ever think of that Chuck?' _Chuck leaned against his pillow as his ribs ached again, but the pain he felt with that was nothing compared to his pain for Sarah. He had to finish his mission – if not for the challenge but for the hope for seeing her again and wanting to know why she left.

Chuck awoke early just in case he was going to miss something. He walked down to the promenade and approached the Cantina. It looked nothing like the picture that Chuck had folded and refolded several times throughout the last 5 months. But it could have had a makeover. Chuck opened the door and took off his sunglasses and walked to the nearest booth. He scanned the room and saw locals and lots of tourist. He opened his menu and browsed the list of items. A young waitress came from behind the counter and pours some water into the empty glass. Chuck could see the hand and knew that it was a woman. He saw the contours of the fingers to the wrist then his heart started to flutter. He looked up hoping to find what he was looking for but the owner wasn't who he wanted her to be. The waitress had brown hair, brown eyes and was nothing like Sarah but he could have sworn that those hands were hers. He had held them many times. Disappointed he went for the jugular, why not he thought to himself.

"Hi, do you have a Sarah working here?"

The waitress batted her eyes back at Chuck and with a sincere reply she said no. Chuck's fragile heart just cracked once again. He ordered and when the food arrived he dug at it taking small bites here and there. His hunger wasn't for food. He paid for his meal and headed out the door. His flight wasn't till the next morning so he had the day to sight see. Instead he perched himself on the beach. He took his shirt off and unzipped his cargo pants turning them into shorts. He took his socks and shoes off and dug his toes in the sand. Leaning back onto his elbow he watched the waves come in back and forth taking away little particles of sand. The dance between water and sand seemed to lull himself to one thought, one person.

Chuck mentally went over his list, he had two places left. If Sarah wasn't in either of them he'd have to go back to square one. This was the only clue he had, he could break into her computer but that would mean that he had to go back to Castle and with his luck Meriweather was watching the place. Chuck knew that they couldn't enter Castle after Beckman gave him the key card. Chuck had calibrated and changed all the codes. As far as he knew Castle was still safe, minus a few computers. He grabbed his stuff and put his shirt back on as onlookers were staring at his taped ribs. Chuck looked up 'Ya, but you should see the other guy!"

Chuck laughed and headed back to the hotel, stopping by a corner store grabbing a few items. The hotel had cheap rooms but the room service was pricey. Casey had given him some money but he knew he had to stretch it for another flight or two. Chuck tossed the bags onto the bed and opened up a box of crackers and a beer. He tossed a few crackers in his mouth and walked to the patio doors. He wished that he was sharing this box with Sarah, as they often 'fought' over the boxes of crackers in Castle. He grabbed another handful and took a swig of his beer. Walking over to his bag he pulled out the file that he had found in the security room. Sitting down as the noise from the street was behind him. Chuck laid the file down on the patio table.

**FOR AUTHORIZED PERSONAL ONLY**

**SUBJECT **– Chuck Irving Bartowski , age 27, Born Burbank California 1978

**FAMILY** – Sister Eleanor Bartowski – Parents – Unknown – presumed dead

**EDUCATION** – Milton Elementary; Philmond High School; University Degree Engineering Stanford

**WORK** – Buy More – Burbank California

**ASSET** – Analyst CIA – Human Intersect – downloaded from email sent by Rogue Agent Bryce Larkin

Prior tests were completed by Dr. Zarnov to confirm that he was indeed the carrier of the Intersect. Dr Zarnov's findings encourage retraction of the Intersect from its current home to agents under the supervision of General Meriweather. This was not followed through due to the unforeseen circumstances of Dr. Zarnov death.

Mr. Bartowski's knowledge and ability to hold the enormous amount of information with the Intersect has surprised the committee. No other individual has been able to host the Intersect. A file pertaining to who created the Intersect is only known by the name Orion. (_Chuck flashes on the name Orion_)

Orion and his group created the Intersect under the Project Name Omaha. Orion has not been seen or heard from since the completion of the Intersect

Bryce Larkin stole the Intersect files from the DNI and sent the files to Mr. Bartowski whence from there he downloaded the data.

Mr. Bartowski was under the protection of Agent Sarah Walker and Major John Casey prior to General Meriweather taking over. Both Agent Walker and Major John Casey failed to protect the Intersect citing lack of training and proper care for the Human Intersect life and his existence. General Meriweather felt that change was needed to protect the future of the Intersect. Agent Walker and Major John Casey were reassigned as Mr. Bartowski was transferred to Washington DC (_Yeah right they weren't transferred – they were forced – I was forced and Sarah left)_

General Meriweather, Agent White, Agent Henry resumed care of Mr. Bartowski upon his arrival to DC.

Standard Tests were administered as to the condition of the Intersect: 

Retinoscopy

A retinoscope was used to project a streak of light into Mr Bartowski's pupil. A series of lenses were flashed to study the light reflex of the pupil. Based on the movement and orientation of Mr Bartowski's retinal reflection, we were able to retrieve several rates of measurement. By having this starting point we were able to fine tune the refractive correction in order to use other testing methods. In skilled hands, however, retinoscopy can be extremely accurate.

Pupil Testing

Mr Bartowski's ability to control the amount of light that enters his eyes proved that when flashing images embedded in the Intersect were most likely to be retrieved when inquiring was used.

Future Tests will determine if said file/data is retrievable.

Files to retrieve: **BLACK RAIN; AQUASCAPE, USS SCORPION, , BLIND MAN'S BLUFF, CODE DFS OLYMPIA, ASCENSION DFS 1844z**

**Cc Anthony Walker Jr, Admiral David Lamar McDonald **

Chuck scanned the rest of the papers. Many of the tests that followed were in inclusive. Chuck hoped that the result told him more than what they did but was glad that at least he had an idea of what they were looking for. But what did the names at the bottom mean – Anthony Walker Jr and Admiral David Lamar McDonald, and the only one that was familiar Ascension. Chuck recalled the Spanish speaking man mentioning that name, and what were the two men listed at the bottom. Until he could make contact with Casey and General Beckman he had to sit on what he had discovered, hopefully it wouldn't be too late.

Chuck closed the file and sat back in the lounger and stared at the picture of the cantina. Would tomorrow turn things around?

**PACIFIC OCEAN ENROUTE TO CUBA**

When Chuck arrived at the Honolulu Airport; flights to Cuba weren't those of first class. In reality they weren't much of anything. Chuck described the ordeal: '_We can take you there but if you guard your life swimming might be safer.. .'_

Chuck boarded a 1990D Beechra. It seated 19 but looked more like a condensed submarine. Chuck hoped that his brief but painful flight would be over as soon as it had started but living to tell about it.

Chuck was glad to see the bluest of blue oceans and the land mass that soon would hold his feet. The Beechra came to a sudden halt on the runway of a local airport. Chuck grabbed his bag and walked the runway in. He put his sunglasses on and waited for a cab. The taxi pulled up a 57 ford. Chuck entered and waited to tell the driver where to go. Chuck really didn't know where to go. In fact he didn't have an address to go on. The taxi driver turned to face him. "Senor where to?"

Chuck pulled out the picture. "Do you know where this is?"

The driver looks and smiles. "It's you lucky day."

The driver flipped his sunglasses down and sped forward. Chuck rolled down the window, one thing he missed while in the bunker. The warm sea air rushed past his face and through his hair. Chuck leaned back and watched the buildings, people and sites pass by him. The ride took longer that he had expected but mentally he was preparing himself for another letdown. Chuck tried to make conversation with the driver, commenting on the make and models of the car he was in. "They don't make cars like these anymore do they?"

Not a response from the driver.

"Are we close yet?"

Just as Chuck was about to say something else the taxi pulled up to Rosa's Cantina and Laundromat. Chuck got out and paid for his ride and walked up to the door. He pulled out the photo – it was the building in the photo, aged somewhat but the same. From the faint colors of turquoise blue and lime greens to the French doors of the rooms above. The Laundromat off to the left of the building hadn't changed since this picture was taken. Walking up to the door, this could be his last chance of hope. He had searched for Sarah since he left the bunker nursing his wounds along the way. His determination was the contributing factor that kept him going. It had been over 4 months since he'd seen her and what would he do if he did? Chuck took a deep breath and walked in with his soldier's bag as he put it over his shoulder.

'_When you ask Casey to pack for you he forgets that not all men weren't in the army but he had the necessities; a change of clothes, underwear and a toothbrush.'_

Chuck walks in to find a quiet canteen. He looked at the clock it just turned a little past one. He must have just missed the dinner rush, if this place even had one. Scanning the room he noticed younger male cleaning tables. Taking off his sunglasses, he heard a voice coming from the kitchen that didn't sound familiar at first. Otherwise the place was very quiet. Walking up to the counter the younger male spoke to him in broken English.

"We are closed till supper señor."

"That's ok just looking for someone, but could I get a glass of water." The owner of the voice he heard from the kitchen entered the main room with tray of plastic pitchers. Sarah looked up to see something that she thought that she'd never see again. Chuck turned around as their eyes met. Sarah's heart raced as Chuck swallowed hard. Sarah adjusted her apron and came out from behind the counter. Looking at her - with all the love he had for her but didn't expect to find what he saw. Chuck stood there mouth opened in shock.

"Hi Chuck? What are you doing here?" _'She knew darn well why he was there.'_

Walking up to him she planned to kiss him on the cheek but instead Chuck swooped her up and she kissed him hard. Sarah kissed him back and nothing else mattered for that moment. Sarah didn't want to break their reunion but stepped back and grabbed his hand and took him upstairs. Closing the door behind her she knew that Chuck would eventually react to her physical appearance and she didn't want to cause a scene, a big scene. Chuck was a very smart man but some things he couldn't quite comprehend quick enough like people should. Sarah held his hand as they climbed the side steps up to her room. Sarah walked in as Chuck found a chair and sat down. He started to hyperventilate but as Sarah walked towards him he raised his hand informing her to back off. Sarah leaned against the counter as she waited for him to adjust to his surroundings and the sight. Chuck looked up. "Is it mine?"

Sarah quickly walked over and knelt in front of him. Placing her hands on his knees.

"Yes Chuck it's yours."

Chuck looked at her with angry confused eyes, but how could he be angry at her.

"What? How? When?"

Chuck got up as Sarah followed. Chuck walked out towards the street through the French doors. Chuck stood facing the street leaning against the balcony, when Sarah strolled in behind him placing her hand on his shoulder. She ached to finally to touch him.

"I'm so sorry that you found out this way?"

"How else would I have found out? You weren't going to tell me where you?"

Sarah put her hand down. She walked in front and faced him standing between him and the railing.

"It's not whether I was going to tell you it was when to tell you? I didn't know where you were?"

Sarah paused to finally realize that Chuck was standing in front of her and she was face to face with the man.

"Wait a minute. How did you find me? AND WHY ARE YOU NOT IN THE BUNKER and why do you look the way you do?"

"Hey don't change the subject."

"How can I not, you not exactly the person I would have ever have seen walk through the doors, and looking like you were just in a fight."

"Well not every day you whatever you are to me are standing in front of me looking like this." As he motioned to her appearance.

"It wouldn't have been my first thought of you after all these months. You could have written a letter or called."

"And who would I call?" Frustrating tone to her voice.

"You left!" Voice very angry.

It hurt Sarah to admit "Yes I left; yes I did leave you Chuck." Chuck walked back in.

"It wasn't one of my better choices. I had to leave I couldn't stand to see you leave me so I left you.

"So leaving me made you feel better."

"NO! Its wasn't to make me feel better if I left you. But having me out of the picture one day you would forget about me."

"I hardly doubt it. You were the only thing that got me from one day to the next. And it was what got me to find you today. But why did you leave?"

Sarah had played this conversation in her head millions of times and each time it was the same, she didn't really know. She felt that Chuck going in the bunker was because they were involved in more ways than one and that she let her guard down. And their last night together sealed the deal.

"Chuck it's my fault that you ended up in the bunker."

Chuck looked up. His warm brown puppy eyes staring back at her. "Is that what you thought?"

Sarah sat down on the couch. Chuck walked over to her. Sarah needed to be updated or the stress itself would break her.

Sarah's chuck held her hand. "Meriweather used that as bluff. He knew that my emotions would get the best of me especially when you were concerned."

Chuck knew that they needed to talk but they had wasted too much time. He caressed Sarah's face and held her hand. Taking Chuck's hand she placed it one her stomach. Chuck's whole hand encased her stomach. She ached for his touch especially this one. She had dreamt of it for months. Moving his fingers up and over her belly, she felt a tear land on her hand. Taking her hand and with her thumb resting on his lower jaw she wiped the tear away. She brought her face to him, kissed each eye lid, and then went back to caressing his lips. Kissing Chuck had been a long time in coming. Sarah grabbed his shirt and started unbuttoning it.

"You know the last time."

Chuck lifted her on to his lap and untied her dress straps over her shoulders. He kissed both shoulders before settling his head on her chest. Sarah examining his wounds but Chuck let it go at least for now. Moments passed as Chuck slid his arms under her legs and stood up carrying her to the bed. Sarah continued to kiss him, feeling what his lips felt like and tasted like. Placing her carefully bed Sarah sits up removing his shirt. Chuck semi startled by her forwardness he moves closer to her trying not lay on his child. Chuck allowed Sarah to guide him as they kissed on the bed. Chuck settled beside her kissing and caressing her skin. Sarah sits up the best she could struggle with his belt. Chuck was glad that he had retired his chucks, one less item to struggle out of. Sarah managed to remove his pants as Chuck tossed her dress.

Sarah welcomed Chuck under the sheets.

"Be gentle my last experience was."

"I know what your last experience brought."

Chuck gently lay beside Sarah and as they become one once again. The last 5 months seemed just like yesterday. All the passion and energy had not left them from their first time. Their first attempt not a successful in their eyes, but Sarah managed to encourage Chuck to make it work. Chuck didn't want to intersect his love making so he let Sarah take the reigns

Sarah straddled Chuck as he lay on his back. This worked for both of them. As the afternoon fell into night, their love making progressed with a lot of creativity.

**The next day**

**T**he sun peeked through the horizon, awakening Chuck he pulled the covers down over Sarah's stomach, he looked in amazement even after the initial shock had worn off that the baby was his, he was carefully not to hurt the baby. Bravely he goes and caresses her skin rubbing his fingers up and over her little baby bump. From his fingers came his whole hand. Sliding down he placed his lips on his baby. More tears came to his eyes, if only he knew. Even if he did he couldn't do anything anyways being locked up. Chuck bent down and kissed his baby and placed his face down. Whispering 'I love you.'

"Even if I don't know you I want to thank you for taking care of your mom. I am sorry that I wasn't around but one day it will make a great story."

Sarah opened her eyes and was surprised that she had slept so long. She looked down to see a flock full of brown curls lying next to her belly. Placing her hand on his forehead she brushed his hair back. Chuck looked up and Sarah noticed the tears that had filled his eyes. She brought his face up to hers and kissed him. She missed kissing him and he missed kissing her. Even if their time was brief it made a lasting effect on both of them. Kissing led to more kissing and before long they were entwined in a love making marathon. As Chuck put it 'They had to make up for lost time and practice makes perfect.'

Mid-day Sarah unwraps herself from the man she loves and heads to her small kitchen. Grabbing a glass of water, she turns back to stare at Chuck sleeping. She loved seeing him lying there and sexy as ever seeing how the sheets just covered enough. Sarah finished her glass and walks back bringing one back for Chuck. She sits down beside him and finger brushes his long curls over his ears. Chuck wakes up and smiles. He sits up and Sarah gives him the glass. Sarah walks over to the other side and sits back down leaning against the head board. Chuck studies his child then Sarah. Chuck hadn't stopped grinning.

"It's yours."

"I know you keep telling me that but still it's so new."

"Now you know how I felt when I found out."

"So when did you find out?

"About two months in, I wasn't feeling the greatest, but when I knew why I wasn't I was….and to think that it happened our first time."

Chuck wasn't listening he kissed her stomach then moved down her legs and back up to her mouth. Sarah held his face to hers as he studies the best way to make love to her again. Sarah leaves Chuck to do what he does best, well the second thing he did best. Time didn't matter anymore.

Sarah holds his hand as they move as one, moving to their own rhythm, and making up for lost time.

The next morning Chuck walks out of the shower in a towel hoping for some loving entering the kitchen singing 'Feeling good' when a voice sings back to him in Spanish and it's was definitely not Sarah's. Sarah enters from the outside door laughing as Chuck is now face to face with Rosa.

Sarah walks up to Chuck who is still in a towel "Chuck I would like you to meet Rosa."

"Rosa this is Chuck."

"Oh señor Charlie. I have heard so much about. Bollos agradable."

"Rosa!"

Rose laughs.

"What did she say?"

Sarah trying not to laugh. "She says you have nice assets."

Chuck leans again the counter and overs up his frontal area with his hands. Rosa smiles and continues dropping off a tray of food.

Chuck shimmies to the bathroom grabbing his bag and changing. Chuck returns as Sarah greets him with a kiss as he formally introduces himself to Rosa.

Rosa had made them breakfast as Sarah washed the fruit she had grabbed from the market a few days ago.

Rosa had heard from the young boy that an American male had arrived the other day, so she waited till now to come up here.

Chuck and Sarah ate while Rosa headed down the stairs. Rosa was so happy that Sarah was happy now that her Chuck had arrived.

Chuck and Sarah head down the stairs to meet the rest of the 'family'.

Rosa sits down beside Chuck as Sarah busies herself behind the counter.

"Señorita Sarah has told me a lot about you. I didn't think that baby's daddy existed but the more she talked about you the more I started to believe it myself."

Chuck wondered if Rosa knew about Sarah's past.

"Chuck you love her?"

"More than you know." As they watched Sarah.

"I fell for her the first day she walked into the Buy More."

"He's quite handsome." As Sarah walks past him and Rosa.

"Yes he is."

"You picked a good one Sarah."

Sarah blushed as Rosa continued to comment on the man that Chuck was.

"You never gave up on her. She never gave up on you."

"If only I knew."

"And if you did what could you do, she left."

"Yeah but I would have come for her."

"But you did finally find her. You were determined to find her."

"I am learning how she ticks. She is a very private person."

"Yes she is but, she let you in and that rarely happens. You must have done something right?"

"Yeah getting her pregnant."

"The child she's carrying was meant to happen. She needed to focus on someone other than her life her quest. You have given her hope something to look forward to. This has settled the inner beast. She needed to experience the simplicities of life which you have given her.

Chuck wasn't sure if he should go with his next question, but the way he had read Rosa he knew Sarah wouldn't have told her half the amount of stuff she had if she didn't trust her 100%.

"You know what she does?"

"Always did. When her mother died I wanted to help her dad. Sarah's mom was like a daughter to me. Her mom and I were friends from the old country. They came to visit every winter no matter what. We learned that family didn't have to be blood related."

**BUNKER**

Meriweather storms the security room looking for the file. He scolds everyone even Alexis and Thomas, for not doing their job.

The phone rings, which silences the heated room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hahha here is the latest for you fans. Thanks for those who have taken the time to read and review I appreciate the comments. Thanks goes out to MRW who were my eyes and my travel agent in this chapter. Thanks buddy. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter Six – The truth beholds**

"So is it true! Bartowski's gone?"

Meriweather loosened his tie and sat down as he placed the phone into his other hand. Dreadging the conversation or more like it, a lecture that was about to happen.

"Yes sir but we can still move on with our plans. We have enough data to proceed."

"How did he escape?" The voice on the other end.

"He just did sir, but we are…." Meriweather still trying to maintain his composure.

"You do that, and I expect to see you as soon if you can make it a priority to get here."

"Yes, your right yes."

Meriweather hung up the phone as Alexis and Thomas waited to hear the outcome.

"Marcello wants to move forward."

Alexis turned towards Meriweather to show the data. "Are you sure? We don't have all the data that we want."

"Alexis by then our team will decipher the data. We have submitted the numbers they just need to come up with the right code."

"Yeah but wasn't that what Bartowski was supposed to give us?"

Meriweather stood up and walked up to Thomas and looked him in the eye. "You worry about your job and leave mine alone. We leave within the hour. Find that little weasel Will wherever he's been hiding. I want to talk to him. And you two better come up with a good reason why Bartowski is gone and you better find him like yesterday."

Meriweather grabbed his suit jacket and left the room.

Alexis and Thomas scurried around the security room visually blaming each other.

**Beckman's Office**

Diane sat at her desk and smiled as she got a text from Casey. It was a little cryptic but she knew what he wanted to tell her. '_little boy blue is out of the meadow, and jumping over the moon.'_

Beckman knew that Meriweather would be knocking at her door or rather storming through it at any minute. She had to prove to him that she knew nothing (Which in hindsight she knew nothing, remembering that Chuck wanted it that way). Beckman looked at the clock as her phone rang informing her that Meriweather would be right in.

Meriweather saved the pleasantries and came right out. Beckman played it cool but had a few cards to play and a few choice words to say as well.

"How could he break out? Didn't the Major put him out of commission?"

Meriweather looked up. "Yeah one of yours did put him out of commission but somehow he managed to escape."

"Sounds like an inside job to me. You promised to watch over him. That is what I agreed to when you…."

"Don't blame me."

"And why not? He was in your care and now he's not. Do you know where he is?"

"Not yet." As Meriweather walked to the door. "But I will and if Bartowski makes contact with you I can count on you to let me know?"

Beckman held back a smile. "Yes if he gets in contact with me."

"One more thing." As Meriweather faced the hallway, tilting his head ever so slightly. "Diane, don't go too far and inform the Major of that as well."

Beckman loathed that man more every day but bringing him down would make her day.

**LONDON ENGLAND**

Marcello Benetio hung up the phone as it wasn't the way he wanted to be awakened. He gained his composure and stepped outside to see the bleak cloudy weather circling in the sky. He loved London but he wished that he was back home. The sun, sand and blue skies that he grew up with warmed his heart but barely chipped away at the thought that if these codes didn't work his whole purpose and wealth would be up in flames. Marcello walked over to the side table and grabbed his morning drink along with his briefcase.

Sitting down he opened the lid. Flipping through the files he grabbed the red file. It had been a thorn in his side for over ten years. He was promised a quick recovery but when the files went missing and all the data was stored into something called the Intersect his hopes for a fast pay out was slipping away. He unfolded a news article and rescanned the article.

**The** **USS SCORPION fell to its watery death off the coast of Europe on May 22, 1968. It was making its final journey home. Approximately four hours away from its home from Gibraltor to Northfolk Virginia, the USS Scorpion failed to respond to a routine check. Several attempts were made to make contact the crew of 103. Reports stated that the sub had been subjacked and under scrutiny for mismanagement of its contents. No proof has proven this to be true. The USS Scorpion was seen as the end to all underwater Naval expeditions. It was a highly sophisticated sub used for Military and Naval missions far beyond its time. It was home to several nuclear tipped torpedoes, nuclear propulsion systems and its mobile undersea telecommunications circuitry. The CIA, NSA, MI6 and several other secret services organizations were in talks to obtain its components. 99 Naval Personal and crewmen were presumed dead 4 were never recovered….**

Marcello turned over the article and saw a picture of Chuck. He placed the picture up onto the mantle and stared at him. How one man could determine someone's fate? Walking away he quickly turned and aimed his gun penetrating a bullet right into the marble tile right above Chuck's picture. "I never miss."

**La Havana **

Chuck walked back up to Sarah's room. He walked around looking at her home for all these months. Her canopy bed, the small kitchen and the French décor and washed out colors on the wall. He dragged his fingers across her things like the book Of Mice and Men and his blue shirt. He smiled as he picked up the tattered shirt, a leather covered book fell to the bed. Chuck tossed the shirt and grabbed the book. Looking at it he knew that it was her journal, he didn't want to pry and he knew that Sarah would come to him eventually so he put the book down. Sarah had watched him from the door, and wasn't surprised that he didn't feel the need to read into her personal thoughts. She knew her Chuck and she knew that she could trust him with everything. But what got her was what happened to him after she left. Chuck turned around as Sarah's presence startled him. Turning around he smiled and opened his arms as Sarah walked into them. "I didn't read it."

"I know."

Chuck held her tight, a favorite place he longed to be a part of again.

Sarah looked at his scruffy look.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you look so different."

"Different good or different bad?"

Seductively, a Sarah runs her fingers over his cheek. "Oh very good…."

Chuck leaned in and kissed her softly taking his time with every touch. 

"But**…" **As Sarah licked her lips after the kiss.

"There's always a but?"

"Go sit down outside and take your shirt off."

"Well Ms Walker, what do you have in mind?"

"First a trim then the works."

Chuck laughed and took his shirt off and sat facing the street. Sarah walked back and kissed Chuck's shoulders and ran her fingers down his bare chest. Chuck leaned back embracing the feeling and the moment.

"I thought that I was getting a trim and how do you know how to cut hair?"

Sarah slid the table over and placed the items that she had borrowed from Rosa on the table. She sprayed Chuck's hair with water and ran her fingers through his thick curls. "Well I do have a selected skill set."

Chuck looked up with a mischievous smile.

"Oh stop it. If you want to know I learned to cut hair while on a mission with Carina. She and I were undercover as hairdressers. So I had to take a crash course in hairdressing."

"You always surprise me."

Sarah grabbed the scissors and started trimming his long dark curls, snipping here and there trying to shape his hair. She stood in front of him and grabbed the shaving cream. She lathered her hands with the white foam and ran her hands under his chin. Grabbing the blade she carefully held Chuck's face as the cold blade moved along his jaw line up to where Sarah wanted his beard to end. She continued to move across his jaw line, as Chuck leaned back. Sarah wiped his chin and neck area as she clipped and trimmed the rest of his beard. Sarah grabbed the towel that she had placed over her shoulder and wiped his face. Chuck moved closer to her allowing her to sit down on his lap facing him. She drew out the beard cleaning a little longer as Chuck started to caress her lower back and shoulder blades. She marvelled at his long arms as she feared that he wouldn't be able to wrap his arms around her. (Little did she know about the changes a mother to be could go through.) Chuck leaned in and kissed her one shoulder then the next. Sarah could feel the temperature changing and it wasn't the weather. Chuck picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Sarah turned and laid on her back with Chuck's arms cascaded over her. She was amazed that after all those months her feelings for him were as strong maybe even stronger than she realized. Chuck took her hand in his when Sarah looked up. She didn't like the look on his face. She hoped that it would be his post love making look but it was a worried look that she had seen before.

Sarah leaned back and tilted his face with her hand to face her. "You want to talk now?"

Chuck sighed then nodded as he kissed her hand. Chuck fixed the pillows and sat up straighter as Sarah grabbed his shirt and put it on, then resumed her spot next to him. She knew that this talk was eventually going to happen but preparing oneself would never be enough.

"Where did you go after you left me? The truth."

Sarah continued to hold his hand in hers as the sun set and her last few months were out in the open.

"After we made love and I wrote you the letter I headed to the airport and took a few side streets just in case I was being followed. After a few flights I ended up in Miami when I called Rosa and Alfie to meet me in Havana. They knew that if that call came one day I needed out. So I waited for the next ferry and arrived here over 5 months ago. I stayed low for a few weeks then ventured out. I couldn't be sure that I was safe. I didn't know that Meriweather had played me, us. But each day I thought of you and where you were.

Sarah lay silent hoping that her version of her story at this moment would be enough. What else could she tell him, a lot but Sarah saw her story as taking the cowards' way of doing things something that a spy wouldn't do but the girl yes. Chuck continued to hold her hand and fearing he'd let go she held on tighter just in case. Looking at his hand she finally could see that at one time recently his hands were bruised. She took both hands then sat up and really looked at Chuck. Words could not describe what was going on in her head, the bruises and the cut above his eye, how she failed to see how he looked and how he never said anything. Chuck knew he had to say something.

"Come back here."

"No."

"Let me explain?"

Chuck waited for Sarah to lean back. It took some convincing but Sarah finally laid back.

"I am surprised it took you this long to notice."

"It wasn't a priority I guess, too wrapped up in…"

"Well before you freak out. The bruises are from a fight I had with Casey."

"CASEY!" Sarah leaned forward.

"Relax please I told you not to freak out."

"FREAK OUT, WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT I WOULD FREAK OUT?"

"Because, you are?"

Sarah sat crossed legged looking at him. For this she had to be face to face.

"When I arrived that evening of, well you know."

Sarah nodded.

"Casey came with me. Beckman felt I guess that having someone there who was familiar/family would make the transition easier and because you were nowhere to be found, Casey was the next best thing. Security was tight. We drove for what seemed liked hours. Then one check after another we ended up arriving and exiting the car and were directed to head down a long hallway which resulted in messing with our sense of direction. Meriweather had put together a room similar in size to Castle maybe a little bigger, with a TV room, kitchen, full bath, weight room and a separate bedroom. Artificial light and accessories made it tolerable. There was a security room where they monitored my existence. All the fears of the bunker were now reality. The next few days I did nothing well actually I did very little and if it wasn't for Casey's visits and later Beckman's I would have gone stir crazy."

Sarah sat there listening, knowing what she had missed not being there but how could she be there for Chuck and in the role of his handler after what happened between them. She had crossed that line that she couldn't do over and personally she didn't want to but just the same, did she make the right decision.

"About a month or so ago Meriweather came to me and wanted to know if I was willing to help him out. At first I played it cool and just listened to see what he actually wanted and the real reason why I was there. I found out that he wanted to do some tests to determine that the Intersect was still doing its job. So I agreed."

"You what?"

"SAARAH please. I am here now so that shows you everything worked itself out. I had to go along with what Meriweather wanted.

Sarah wasn't too pleased with what she was hearing, but refrained from reacting.

"So after a few eye exams and other tests and the amount of equipment he was using and who he had working with him, I knew that he was definitely looking for something. There were times that drugs were used and big chunks of my day even weeks had been erased. "

Chuck saw the horror in Sarah's eyes as he tried to make the story of the last few months less painful.

"I knew several times that Meriweather was up to no good. Casey had arrived after a few weeks as he went back to LA to close up Castle and he came back I assumed that it had been a few days but it was actually weeks. Casey told Beckman and she came to visit. We needed a plan and we needed to get me out of there. So after a few more tests and making Meriweather believe that I was working with him I snuck into the security room late one night to find a file with my name on it. I grabbed it and came back breaking few items as I fell through the ceiling on my way back to my room. As the noise alerted security I had to come up with a reason why my room looked like it did so I smashed a few more things. I told them that I was having a bad day, but when I calmed down it hit me that you were gone, you left, you just left."

Chuck let go of Sarah's hand and crossed his arms over his chest. Sarah reached out to touch him but was stopped with a cold shoulder and a hurt stare.

After a very silent time Chuck continued to tell the story which surprised Sarah. But that was her Chuck.

"Casey and I came up with a plan well I did actually he just had to obey. I told Beckman very little. The less who knew my plan the better it would be for any of them if Meriweather came a knocking. So one night Casey came by as he usually did and we went outside. Beckman had made arrangements to allow me to go outside, which I looked forward to. Casey had told me that we were outside DC somewhere but that somewhere exactly even Casey didn't know. Casey didn't know what my plan was at the time even I didn't know how it would play itself out but when the time came I told Casey to hit me. Of course he didn't want to but I told him, he had no choice. I told him that I couldn't use the Intersect to fight him because I wanted to make Meriweather believe that the Intersect had been compromised and having Casey beat me up and I couldn't flash could prove that. I surprised myself that I managed to hold my own but Casey gave me a licking. I ended up with bruised ribs and lacerations but you should have seen Casey, acting all tough when they pulled him off me. I was escorted off to the infirmary which I knew was nowhere near my room. A few days later I flashed and knocked out a guard and broke out. I found another room where I flashed on another list of files that read more like a shipping log or something to do with the Navy. I printed the list and slipped out the back door. I came to an open area that housed large meshed satellite dishes, and a lot of outdated equipment. Two large probe type machines, proving that Meriweather was up to something but with the outdated equipment I wondered how far he could actually get.

The bunker like I said was hundreds of feet below ground so I had to find a way to get out and the only way was to go up. But the amount of pain I was in I didn't get too far. I managed to convince myself to jump onto the fast moving elevator, which as you can see I made it, was then helped by this guy named Will, who showed me directions to get out of the bunker. I met up with Casey who had been camped out over a hill for days. It was luck that he was so close. He drove us out of DC and ended up at a motel outside Richmond Virginia. Casey left me the next day to head back so it wouldn't look like he helped me. I stayed low for a few days. I knew that I had to find you. Casey had brought a box from Castle with a few odds and ends in them and I came across a photo and all it had on it was the words Rosa's Cantina on it. I knew it wasn't mine and it wasn't something that Casey would hold onto. So it had to be yours. I didn't think that it would be of any help. I assumed that you didn't want to be found."

Chuck got up and went to his bag and pulled out the photo and gave it to Sarah. Sarah looked up hoping that Chuck would come back to bed. He got dressed and kissed his child and headed to the door.

"I told you my story, each moment as painful as the next. But I fought for us, for you. You were the sole reason I had to get out, I didn't care what Meriweather wanted but the fact that he forced you to make the choice you did and all you left me was a note, then to find out that you're carrying my child. My child Sarah! Didn't you think that I should have known? And the picture well I guess I am a spy after all. You trained me well."

Chuck walks out the door as a tear fell to the picture.

Sarah looked at the picture. She remembered when it was taken and all the events that followed after that. Leaving La Havana, going to new school being bullied, her dads arrest, and the last day that she was the only person she really knew after that her life was not her own. The picture was more than a picture it was her past, what she knew what she could count on. Life was easier when this picture was taken, life had meaning. She remembered that at the Farm they told you that once you became a spy your past was just that your past and nothing more. Being a spy you chose a life greater than yourself even a picture couldn't change that but the thought or the hope that one day it could.

Sarah never thought that anyone would figure out where she was let alone from a picture. But Chuck was right, '_Did I want to be found?'_

Sarah got up and walked over to the leather book that Chuck had picked up earlier but didn't read. She sat back down on the bed contemplating what to do next.

**Downstairs**

Chuck could hear the music in the Cantina as soon as he headed down the stairs. It had spurred his curiosity but he hated how he left things but he had to make his point. She left and he wanted to know why. Not because she thought that Meriweather would put her in a bunker or worse but because she just left after they made love. It put the line love on the run into a whole new perspective. Chuck didn't know what if anything would have been different if she stayed, would they be together now? Would she have gotten pregnant still, would Meriweather let him see her? Chuck sat down in the corner as Alfie got Rosa's attention.

Rosa was busy with the rush so she motioned for Alfie to go talk to him. Alfie got up and carried two bottles to the back booth. Chuck looked up as Alfie gave him the beer. Alfie sat down much to Chuck's wishes but at the same time wanting the distraction. Chuck had been in La Havana less than two days and already his hopes for a happy reunion weren't going as plan.

"Drink up boy. The night is young and there is no point in wallowing in self-pity unless you're to blame for it."

Chuck took a swig. "Not sure this time, if I am."

"Trouble in paradise?"

Chuck smirked. "Good one. I bet you say that to all the visitors. Being in paradise and all."

"Paradise is anywhere you want it to be. And I know that your paradise is upstairs."

"Well paradise has just been hit with some bad weather."

"Storms come and go bringing new surprises. Yours just need to be seen."

Alfie knew that Chuck wasn't doing the best, he didn't know much about the man but he respected the fact that he came for his woman and child. In Alfie's book that made him a good man.

"She is a wandering spirit with fire in her veins."

"Yeah and spits vinegar."

"You see that too!"

"From day one, but I fell for her just the same."

"And she you?"

"Yeah but we couldn't express how we felt, because of our jobs."

"But you seemed to get over that."

"Maybe it was a mistake."

Alfie signalled for more beers as Rosa acknowledged.

"Why do you say that? It's obvious that you love that woman and she loves you and the result of that love is that little bambino she's carrying."

Rosa came back with more beers and some food.

"Eat my son please." As she kissed his cheek.

Chuck smiled and took another swig and eventually started to eat.

"Charles, give her some time. She didn't expect anyone to find her. Though it crossed her mind many times, but never in her wildest dreams did she think that the person would be you? You found her with pure determination because you still love her no matter how she left things. And the fact that your future is growing inside her tells you volumes. And you know how she keeps her secrets and it's not because of the job. Charles she has always been a private person, her secrets are what keeps her going. They are that driving force to who she is and not what she is. Think about what attracted you to her even before the job, even before the truth and lies. She's not going anywhere and neither are you."

Alfie got up as Chuck sat alone wondering if he was right.

Sarah looked at the clock and saw that it had been a few hours since Chuck had left. She grabbed a light shawl and few items and headed downstairs hoping that he hadn't gone too far. Rosa saw Sarah standing in the arch way that connected the stairs to the Cantina. Rosa walked around the counter to greet her. Sarah greeted her and Rosa could tell that she was looking for someone. Rosa pointed to the corner booth where Chuck was sitting.

"He's been here the whole time. He's eaten and Alfie has shown him some Cuban hospitality."

Sarah kissed Rosa and walked towards Chuck. The table was full of empty dishes and bottles. She couldn't blame him for the drinking but the eating Sarah could have sworn that Rosa had cooked the whole menu for him. Chuck looked up as Sarah sat down.

"I can explain this."

"No, you don't"

"The mint ice cream kind of sobered me up a bit."

Sarah shook her head. "It's ok."

"No its not ok the way I spoke to you but I had to make my point."

"I know. I should be the one that should apologize but I am not a woman of words. I don't do relationships well."

"Well neither do I."

"Chuck you were right you deserve an explanation and the only way that I can tell you is."

Sarah slid the journal out from under her shawl and placed it on the table. "This is how much I love and trust you."

Sarah got up leaving Chuck speechless and said goodnight to Rosa and Alfie and headed upstairs. Rosa came by to see what Sarah had left him. Rosa knew that this was a big step for Sarah. She grabbed a tray and removed the dishes and brought a cup of strong Cuban coffee for Chuck.

Chuck stretched his legs and took a sip of his coffee as he opened the leather clad journal. He took a few breaths and started reading.

_I don't write I don't say much either but when I found out that you were on your way I had to tell someone how I was feeling. So the next best person is you and your dad. Your dad loves you even though he is away. If he knew that you were coming he'd be here telling me to stop writing and video tape it or flickr it or something to do with computers. __Your dad is a very smart man. I fell in love with him the first day I met him when I walked into the Buy More. Oh the stories of the Buy More. When your older we will tell you all them. But as I write this I am sadden at the fact that I left your dad, well he wasn't your dad at the time I left cause I didn't know I was pregnant so technically. This is where I would say to your dad your spiralling. So I will stick to the facts or the truth as much as possible._

_Your dad and I have jobs that protect a lot of people but we failed at protecting each other. And because of that I made the decision to leave the night we made you. I didn't want to but I felt that if I left the bad people would leave your dad alone. It hurt me really bad that I left him when he needed me and I needed him. But I did it anyways._

_I flew to Miami and called Aunt Rosa and Uncle Alfie. You will love them and I guarantee you will be spoiled. I have been here in La Havana for two weeks. I wasn't feeling well due to a lot of things but ventured to the doctors to find out that you were arriving. I was scared, angry and hurt. All typical emotions but the main reason was that your dad wasn't here to share this with me. I didn't know where he was and that scared me. Angry because I couldn't do anything about it and if I did would I be taken too, or worse? Hurt because I left, hurt because the only man I ever loved is alone too and doesn't know this wonderful news. If he knew, he would want to get married and live in a big house with a dog, a big swing and fort in the back yard. His sister and her boyfriend Devon would love you to death and of course your Uncles Morgan and Casey, which those two are a whole other story but that can wait for another time. _

_The sad part is I don't know if your dad is alive but I still feel him. I know it sounds strange but love is like that. There are days that I can feel him and there are times when my body reacts to something and I tell myself that it's your dad. _

Chuck remembered times in the bunker that he too reacted to an unfamiliar feeling that overcame him.__

_So as I cherish this journey. I will try and write everyday but I won't promise myself that. And then there will be days that I can't stop writing. Those days I will cherish because I want you and your dad to hear all about this trip that we are all on. Even if not here in person we are a family and family stick together. _

_Week 8_

_Well I just came back from another check up. Haven't been feeling well enough to write. They call it morning sickness but seriously morning ends at noon. Honey I know you're doing your job by growing inside me but could you give your mom a break._

_Been working in the Cantina for a few hours a day to keep busy. It's not like my other job. Do I still have that other job? Anyways I like living here. I use to visit here lots with my parents when I was younger then after my mom died my dad left me here while he got things settled in the US.I lived here for several years and called this place home because it was the closest thing to a home that I knew. I ended up going back to the US when I entered highschool and that was the beginning of my nightmare. Years later my dad got arrested and I was bullied at school. When all hope was gone a nice man named Langston Graham took me under his wing. I went to University and got a very interesting career. Years after that I was given a job to get to know this guy. He had a special gift that needed to be protected so your Uncle Casey and I helped him keep this gift a secret. We were like the three musketeers. We had lots of adventures together and we will tell you all of them one day when you're old enough to understand them. Your dad's gift still needs to be protected and I hope where he is that is to be true._

_The sun seems hotter than usual or it's me. My feet are so swollen that Rosa has put me into sandals. I haven't worn sandals for ever. I am so use to combat boots or designer boots and high heels. There would be no way that these feet of mine would step one toe in a high heels now._

_I bet your laughing at me if you knew me._

Chuck laughed and took another sip. _'But what a sight that would be.'_ Chuck continued to read into the wee hours of the morning. The Cantina was still open with a few regulars but Chuck could care less. He wanted to finish reading as much as he could. He wanted to know Sarah, really know her and this was her way to tell him that.

Week 10

I lay awake most nights as I can't bear to close my eyes not knowing where your dad is. I have not heard anything through the grapevine – which is our way of finding things out. So no news is good news I guess but when people don't know your gone or haven't cared enough to go looking for you start to feel this way, but I haven't made easy either. I can hide very easily and it would take a miracle to find me or one determined soul.

Went to the market this afternoon. Can't wait to show you the sights of La Havana. My memory of the language is coming back to me but today I asked for an onion and got a turnip so I guess I still have a lot of work to do. Not sure if you're moving much down there but I swear that I feel you, maybe it was you or just gas but I look forward to more.

The rest of this entry is for your dad eyes only sorry baby - My body hasn't changed much but you would notice a few changes here and there and not to get to personal you know what I mean.

'_This just got interesting'_ as Chuck down another cup of coffee.

I wish you could see me now the once tough spy is now in maternal mode. I can describe it as spy mode x 100 and anyone wishing to cross my path well they'll wish that they hadn't. My senses and instincts have gone into overload but too bad I can't do what you do. Chuck where are you? Are you ok? Do you think of me like I think of you? Sometimes my brain should be on lock down for what I think about and when, cause we only had one night together but it was a night worth the struggles and obstacles we had to go through. Even worth losing my job cause it's just a job. I'm not anyone without you. Our time together, I would never trade it but wish that it hadn't ended like it did. I hope that one day we can finish or at least try to pick up where we left off.

Friday Aug, 10 2006

I am surprised that I am writing so quickly. But like I said if its important then I will write. I forgot to mention weeks ago that your dad gave me a book called Of Mice and Men. I finally finished it, I'm not a reader. You're probably wondering what kind of mom you have who doesn't read nor write but I seem to be doing a lot it these days. I know, laugh but I have surprised myself a lot since I met your dad. He has opened a lot I mean lot of windows that I have not been able to see out of for a long time - I saw the world through rose colored glasses for so long that I was not seeing the whole picture but your dad opened my eyes to see what I had been missing. Our first date we went to a Mexican restaurant and he told me that he could be a baggage handler. I laughed at first but in reality he has been carrying me all these years and now I can truly say that I am ready to stand on my own. But I wish that his arms were still here holding me, us. But I still haven't heard anything. Its late so goodnight my child till next time.

Aug 15

I woke up in a fright tonight something hit me like a tonne of bricks. I felt that I had been punched in the stomach. I sat up to feel something from you but I thanked the man upstairs that I did feel something but whatever it was it scared me. It felt like or I dreamt that someone I knew was hurt or worse. I tried to close my eyes but everytime I did I thought of your dad.

Aug 17

Morning my child, the last few days haven't been the greatest. Not sure if I am hoping this to happen but what I wish is for your dad to walk through that door and sweep me into his arms. I know it sounds strange because he doesn't know where I am but I wish that by some miracle it could happen. Stranger things have happened I fell in love with a nerd. The sun is shining and there is a cool wind that helps with the heat. You are growing so fast can't wait to meet you. You are almost 5 months old well in my eyes you are.

I wonder what you will look like. You'll probably look like your dad with lots of hair and big brown eyes. You might have my personality but I think that you'll be a little version of your dad. The more you grow inside me the more I miss your dad.

I still wonder if I made the right choice. Leaving him to save him. But was it because of the job and the fact that I let my emotions get in the way of protecting your father or was it because I truly loved him and I couldn't have others tell me what I could do or not do. After what happened between your dad and I - I couldn't continue doing my job in the same fashion as I did before. It would be too hard to see him every day and not be able to tell him how much I love him. At least being here I know that one day I could see him and if that day came the job wouldn't be an issue anymore. If only meeting your dad had happened at another time and another place.

Aug 30

Not much to say today sweetheart. It will be 5 months tomorrow since I left LA. I called that number and there were no messages I even tried to call Beckman, well you can call her Auntie Beckman but I think that she isn't too pleased with me because I left and I didn't tell her. She's a good woman but very strict. But if you're anything like your dad you'll probably get along with her.

Got to head down for the lunch rush. I wonder what today will bring. You never know who will walk into the doors of the Cantina. Love you! Mommy

Chuck flipped to the next page and a saw that Sarah had stopped writing, then is occurred to him that it was the day he arrived and Sarah had written up to his arrival. Call it coincidental but Sarah stopping on the day she did had an eerie feel about it – almost like the world had told her that this day was the day. But how could she have known – Chuck didn't know himself.

He closed the book as Rosa walked over to him.

"It's late my son."

"Sorry for taking up your time."

"No worries, the last customer just left. You stopped reading."

"There's nothing left to read."

"You read all of it?"

"I like to read and this was a very interesting read."

"She would spend hours upstairs or she'd sit on the balcony writing to you and your child. She said that she felt closer to you both when she did." A slight pause.

"Where may I ask were you?"

Chuck knew he could trust Rosa with the whole Intersect thing but for her safety he chose not to. He quickly learned that she'd continue to poke and prod for answers unless you gave her enough just to keep her quiet.

"My mission wasn't all that it was cracked up to be?"

Rosa looked confused.

"Well you know what Sarah does right?"

Rosa smiled. "Well I do the same thing but like I said my last job wasn't all that it was cracked up to be and I was kinda stuck for a while and couldn't leave till recently."

Rosa seemed surprised but knowing Sarah. Sarah wouldn't fall for just a regular guy. Chuck had to be special.

Chuck got up and kissed Rosa goodnight and headed up the stairs. As he turned to head up he looked back.

"Don't worry son your secret is safe with me." As she brought her finger to her lips.

Chuck slowly crept back into Sarah's room. He knew that she was a good spy so he had to out spy her but at the same time he didn't want to take any chances. He slipped off his shoes and placed the journal on the nightstand and knelt down facing Sarah. Chuck noticed that the covers had slid down to her waist showing off her baby bump. He leaned down on his arms and stared at his child. Even though Sarah had told him that the child was his it didn't add up – with all the knowledge he had gained not including the Intersect Chuck was very smart but the fact that he helped create a child just blew his mind. He never saw himself as a father due to fact that his own parents had left him. Which caused him to second guess his ability to be a father to anyone let alone his own child. He himself was a man child as he liked it put it. But putting the biological aspects aside he created this little life with the only woman who truly "got him" and understood him in more ways than one. So whether the act of making love with Sarah like they did was going against protocol he would never have changed it. But deep in the back of his mind worry set in as to what others would say when they did find out and they would find out sooner or later.

**DC via LONDON**

Thomas had finally found Will. Will had been staying low since Chuck had left the bunker. When Will saw Thomas entering the secured room of the Bunker he knew that Chuck had escaped. A slight smile crossed his lips but as quickly it appeared it quickly left. Thomas liked Will but he had to do his job. His own life was on the line if this plan didn't pan through. Thomas walked in made small talk then convinced Will to go for a walk. They walked into the weight room where Will had seen Chuck working out weeks before. He saw a chair with straps and a table with items that look a lot like building tools. Thomas sat Will down and the fear entered his eyes.

"Sorry buddy but I have to ask you a few questions and if I feel that they are not what I am looking for I might need to take drastic measures to get what I want."

Will looked around knowing that any form of torture he would sing like a canary. Thomas roughly threw him into the chair. Will needed to stay calm and not out Chuck. He knew that they were up to no good and was glad that Chuck was gone. But what they were looking for needed a lot of work and with Chuck it would have taken them half the time.

Thomas started his questioning but like he said he didn't like what he was hearing. Will kept quiet which surprised both of them. Thomas assumed that Will was right and that he didn't help Chuck escape. But his final test would make or break him. Thomas walked up to Will and strapped his wrists down securely to the chair as a large man entered the room carrying a wrench. Thomas looked at Will. "One last chance. Did you help Chuck escape?"

Will looked at Thomas as good as he could without his glasses. His lips were swollen from the several dances with Thomas's fists. He looked up with confidence. He needed to protect Chuck. "I didn't help him escape."

Thomas looked at Will then at the large man slammed his left hand with the wrench. Will cried out in agony. Thomas waited to hear if Will would squeal. Silence would be expected but whimpers of pain filled the room. The large man raised the wrench again. Thomas raised his hand. It won't be necessary. He knows nothing. Take Will to the infirmary and clean him up. We leave in the morning."

**London**

Will slept most of the way as Alexis gave him some strong pain meds. She hated Thomas for what he did but hated Meriweather even more. This mission was getting out of hand and if they couldn't find the right numbers the codes would be useless. Alexis walked back to back of the plane and grabbed her phone. She scanned her contacts and found Sergio's number. She quickly sent him a text stating that they were arriving shortly and that she'd meet him at his loft in downtown London later that night not wanting to stay with Marcello and Meriweather. She wanted out but not before she got her cut.

Sergio walked the halls of MI6 as his phone vibrated. He pulled his phone out and quickly replied.

'_See you soon L'_

Alexis was surprised that he responded so quickly. Alexis put her phone away as Meriweather and Thomas sat down.

"So we will meet with Marcello and go over the numbers. I got a call into Nick and Casper to meet us at the end of the week. I finally convinced them to go ahead with their search. They have been successful in retrieving the excavating team to head out once we have the codes and the location. We hope that the Scorpion will be raised from its watery grave."

"So does anyone know besides us who Nick and Casper really are?"

Meriweather looked up at Thomas. "No and we will try and keep it that way. If MI6 or the CIA found out that Nick and Casper were former KGB and were charged with extortion and other things then defecting to the USA where they were given false id's and thrown into WITSEC program we would all be in jail or worse."

"But what about their files?"

"I deleted them from the main frame. I was alerted about 7 months ago that someone was looking into their names. I told them to stay low and as far as I know whomever was looking for them has stopped or it was just one of those fluke things."

"But we can't take chances."

"I know Alexis, and we won't. Now that we know that Will did not help Chuck we can move on and trust the little guy. But we need to find him. He is too valuable. If he ever finds out why we took him in the first place and he reports to General Beckman."

"Don't you think that what we are doing is not going to end well? Maybe what we want is not worth…"

"Alexis you're free to walk if you are starting to grow a conscience. But you signed on to this knowing what was at stake. Your job as well as mine is in the balance but I know that the end results will make us very wealthy individuals. And I plan to find that pot of gold even if others like you are not on board. But I can tell by the look in your eyes that you want this as much as I do, the choice is yours and Thomas's.

**La Havana**

Chuck and Sarah basked in the warm summer's sun. Chuck had taken Sarah away from her job for the afternoon for some quality one on one but Chuck wanted to see the neighbourhood first. After reading Sarah's journal he had the privilege to dig deep into the inner sanctum of the infamous Sarah Walker and what he could only describe as a once in a life time moment. Her ability to be the world's best spy had nothing on her as a regular person with thoughts and fear just like everyone else. Chuck gained a new appreciation of this woman who now was carrying his child when he knew that it was the most dangerous mission that they both were on.

Chuck smiled as Sarah walked in the sand with her bare feet soaking in the sun and nestling and kneading the tiny grains of sand in between her toes. Chuck had brought a few goodies that they shared and laughed over as they reminisced about their snack times in Castle.

Sarah placed her plastic plate back into the basket as she settled into one of her many favourite places between Chuck's legs. Chuck propped up against a rock that Sarah had sat by several times before. Chuck held onto Sarah as the waves lulled her to sleep. Chuck held onto her and their child as he succumbed to sleep.

_Chuck crawled through the dampened tunnel that looked more like a miner's tunnel. The smells were not of dampened soil but that of death. He feared that the next turn would be his last. A voice startled his concentration. "We know you're here and unless you want to see the light of day and that beautiful child of yours give us what we want." Chuck trudged through the cramped muddy tunnel. "You can run but you can't hide."_

Chuck woke up to see that the sun had begun to set. He shifted a little to look at his girlfriend. He had to wake her up but didn't want to startle her so he gracefully caressed her face with his fingers. At first she ignored the intrusion but as the warmth of Chuck's fingers triggered her senses and she accepted the disruption. Chuck got up and turned to face Sarah. He extended his hands so that she could grab them. As Chuck pulled back Sarah stood upright and in one motion kissed his lips. Chuck reached in from behind and held her in a tight embrace. Another reason Sarah was glad for his long arms. He was able to wrap not one person but two.

Chuck released his hold and grabbed the basket and blanket as they trolled back to Rosa's. Sarah held onto Chuck's arm as they walked. By standers watched as they walked, evident that they were in love. As Sarah welcomed the onlookers Chuck's mind was drawn to his dream. He had never really dreamt like that before. He didn't want to shrug it off to mere coincidence from his months in the bunker but chose to anyways.

Rosa welcomed the couple as she greeted them with hugs and kisses as Chuck and Sarah walked upstairs to clean up before supper. Sarah turned on the shower hoping that she'd not be alone and as her thoughts were finished Chuck came up from behind her and untied her strap on her sundress. As it fell he leaned his head onto her shoulder as they both looked in the mirror. Sarah had envisioned this moment ever since she found out. How sexy how loving it would be to have him with her like this. Chuck kissed her shoulders then ran his fingers up and over her arms. Nibbling at her neck as the room filled up with steam. Sarah turned around and unzipped his pants as Chuck took his shirt off. She was surprised that he had no underwear on. He looks up. "Casey did my shopping, so I am very limited in that department." With a smirky smile Sarah replied. "Well things could be worse." Sarah backed into the shower with Chuck following her. Chuck carefully pressed Sarah against the cold wall of the shower. To Chuck it looked more like tall crate with a shower head attached to it. Between the mixture of the seas cool air and the hot steam. Temperatures rose in seconds.

Chuck wrapped a towel around Sarah as he friskly dried her off. Sarah knew that if he continued they'll never get downstairs to eat. Sarah walked over and grabbed some clothes and managed to grab something for Chuck to wear. As she walked over Chuck still in a towel looked up at her. "You can wear this." As she gave him back his blue shirt. He smiled as he took his shirt back. "We will go shopping tomorrow for the other stuff and as for the rest of you." As she visually took him all in. "Whatever you say dear."

Rosa had prepared a small feast as Chuck pulled the chair out so that Sarah could sit down. Rosa had made Sarah a fruity drink while Chuck had a cold beer awaiting him. Sarah held onto Chuck's hand. She didn't want to miss anything or not take chances with their PDA. Out here she had nothing to lose. This was her new life.

As the evening progressed Alfie started up his jukebox. Mostly Cuban music with a tad of American pop music form the 50's and 60's. As the staff pushed tables and chairs aside the crowd started to move to the music. Chuck and Sarah moved to a booth next to the intended dance floor. Sarah let go of Chuck's hand as she moved to the Cuban music. She had chosen to wear a wrap that hung just below her baby belly and a low tank top that due to her growing size didn't cover much. But being pregnant she could get away with it. Chuck smiled as she swayed back and forth. Her moves reminded him of their first date; when to his surprise she accepted his request to go on a date with him. They ended up at a bar and Chuck was on cloud nine when she pulled him onto the dance floor; unbeknownst to him at the time that they, that he was being chased. Chuck sipped his beer as Sarah and others finished the song.

Sarah came back and nestled in Chuck's arms as they spent the remaining evening listening and dancing to a few slow songs as the world around them didn't exist. Sarah looked at Chuck's watch to see that it had just passed two. Looking up she saw Chuck sleeping. She didn't know how long he had been asleep but like he did to her on the beach, she too took advantage of waking her sleepy prince.

**London**

Marcello waited as Meriweather, Alexis, Thomas and Will arrived at a slum looking building in west London. Marcello looked at his watch as the last member arrived. Sergio entered shortly after trying not to make it obvious that he had just left Alexis in his bed. Alexis played it cool. She didn't want the others to know that they were a couple especially now that they were so close to breaking the codes and retrieving the items. Alexis cared less for the weapons and triggers, she wanted the cash and gold. The men could fight over the other stuff. She wanted out and this she told herself this was it the end, she was out.

Thomas brought Will to a table that housed several computers and servers. It also housed what looked like items that had seen better days or was stolen from a museum.

"Ah, I see your looking at this old stuff." As Marcello walks up to Will.

"I am sorry that you had some problems that resulted in your broken hand but I needed to make sure that you weren't responsible for letting Chuck go. As you now know he is very important to this mission and because he isn't here we need to go old school to find the codes. So I borrowed some items to assist us."

"More like stole them." Will gaining more confidence.

Marcello grabbed him securely around his neck. "Say what you want but I guarantee if you slip up again and I find out that you did help Chuck leave your broken hand will seem like a sprain when I am done with you. I'd advise you to keep your opinions to yourself and get busy. We need these codes by weeks end."

Will sighed deeply as he had only a few days to unlock whatever he had to unlock. He sat down minus one hand as he moved computers around and the antique items around. Marcello took the rest of the group to a side office where they closed the door. Groups of men worked around Will carrying large trunks of cables and tracking devices. The warehouse was beginning to look like the bunkers observation room. The workers set up satellites that scanned the coordinates that Will had retrieved from Chuck's brain during the first round of testing and crossed referenced them with the old files from the KGB that Nick Jones and Casper Hilton had stole. Will set up the land lines to take in the incoming calls from pin points that the computers had found. As Will calculated the pinning, to the average person listening and they probably were to them it sounded like regular sound waves or white noise but to the trained ear and with the help of the high tech gadgets mixed with the antique transistor radios, Will was able to decode the sequences that replayed over and over. Will typed in the file name INTESPUTNIK. The screen above him lit up like a Christmas Tree. The pinning drew the signal back and forth from several predetermined locations as well as hidden locations that were set up prior to the Cold War.

Will got up and ran to let Marcello in on his progress. Marcello and the rest of the group walked in to see that the pinning had reached a small area off west coast of Spain. It was a small advancement for some but to Marcello it wasn't fast enough.

"We need Chuck now!"

"But."

"Find him, this is taking too long. Meriweather you told me that we'd had enough data to move forward so why haven't we found the sub."

"Patience."

Meriweather knew that his delay and the fact that Chuck still had the coordinates and the codes had just ran out. Will smiled inside knowing that this process could take days maybe weeks but at the same time he loved to see how Meriweather would squirm himself out of this one.

Sergio grabbed Alexis aside far from the ears of the rest of the group. "We need to move now."

"We can't, as you can see we don't have the codes."

"We must have something that we can use, if there anything that we got from our last mission in the West Indies?"

Alexis thought for a moment. "There might be something in the files but remember we ran out of time and we had to run. "

"Okay I will head back to MI6 and go through that box. I have a few items in my loft as well. The file on Hans Jacob and the file Blind Man's Bluff."

"Ok I will stall here and meet you at Euston train station at nine tonight, we will fly out of London to the West Indies tonight. I know from there we have a better chance of reaching the target before them. I will convince Marcello to let me do this, if he thinks that he'll benefit from this then we're good. I will tell him that MI6 needed you back but will be in contact with him as soon as possible. At least he's ok with us maintaining our regular jobs as a cover. And I'll try to convince Will to help us out."

Sergio kissed Alexis passionately as he snuck out the back door. Alexis walked over to Will and crouched down. Will looked down, as Alexis tried to be inconspicuous. "I need you to stall."

Will was surprised that those words were coming from her.

"I have a plan that can make us very rich but I need to have a head start. Can you help me?"

Will jumped at the chance to stick it to Meriweather and Marcello. He turned and faced the screen. Alexis got up and kissed Will's top of his head and whispered thanks. Will plugged away at the keys slowing down the feed. He needed the time to allow Alexis a head start so Will threw in a delay switch. This gave him some breathing room and it allowed Alexis at least a day or so head start. Will watched as Alexis put on the charm and convinced Marcello of her plan. She gave Will a thumbs up as she walked out the door. As Alexis walked out as Will pressed enter. Thomas had watched the last few minutes unfold but wasn't sure that things looked right. He was starting to not trust Alexis and as for Will no one could out stand that kind of torture that he gave him unless they were truly keeping something quiet and had reason to. He signed up for this because the end result would make him a very rich man and not to babysit people like Will and Alexis. Thomas kept his eye on Will just in case his gut was right and they were up to something.

Marcello pulled up a chair and settled in watching the red line pinning back and forth one pin closer to finding the infamous Scorpion. Hours went by as Marcello watched intently as the red line bounced back and forth off pin points around the world. From the Atlantic to the Arctic oceans to the Indian and Pacific, the pinning grew eventually fainter and slower. Marcello sat up as his suspicions were verified. Marcello stood up "What's going on?"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN – NOT THE MAGNIFICANT SEVEN BUT THREE

Chuck flopped on the bed as Sarah pulled out the several garments that she happily bought Chuck. Sarah smiled as Chuck laid there grinning at Sarah as if it was Christmas morning.

"You know we could have just bought the store and be done with that. I don't need all these clothes."

"Well dear not all of them are for you. You did manage to buy our child a retro Star Wars t shirt."

Chuck got up and picked up the shirt. Placing it on Sarah's tummy as he smiled amazement that one day very soon this little guy or gal would be able to wear it. Sarah placed her hand flat on his as they stared at each other smiling.

"You still surprised me."

"Why?" A Sarah continued pulling items out of the bag.

"For one, falling for me and carrying our child."

Sarah stopped what she was doing and stood in front of Chuck and forced him to sit down. "Sit."

Chuck pushed the clothes aside and sat down. Sarah sat down on his lap. Holding his face in her hands she kissed his lips twice to make sure he got the point.

"Chuck I fell in love with you the very first day I walked into the Buy More, and more and more every day. But I have to admit that I have surprised myself as well that I could fall for you but I didn't know that I had a type. I thought that I needed a guy who was like my father or someone like Bryce but instead it was in front of me the whole time. You have shown me how to live life to the fullest and not sweat the small stuff. And my love was verified or stamped for approval the night we made love. I felt that there had to be more and this little angel is that. Whoever this little one turns out to be like they were a gift and I wouldn't change it. So I am the lucky one. That you fell for me."

Chuck gave a slight grin. "I guess we can say were both lucky. This baby is like you said, an added bonus. But there are going to be a few people who are going to be very very surprised maybe even shocked."

"I know, but I can't worry about that. The spy life is not as important as it once was. Look what it did to us. You ended up in a bunker I fled and Casey well, I don't know where he's at?"

Chuck looked up. "Well I do know he's not working in a department store."

Sarah laughed as got up and resumed pulling out Chuck's new wardrobe.

Chuck knew that they weren't done talking about their future but decided to let it go. Chuck continued to help Sarah fold up his new shirts then placed them in the dresser.

**West Indies **

Sergio grabbed their bags and hailed a cab. Alexis was a little more at ease but she desperately wanted out. She hoped that they could find the sub before Meriweather and Marcello did but without the right codes revealing the prize would take some time.

Arriving at the safe house in Guadeloupe Alexis quickly got to work. Laying out the files she took what Sergio brought with him from MI6 and jotted down a series of numbers that Chuck had provided. But without Chuck's ability to properly decode them it was up to her to figure it out. Sergio pasted up a few maps of possible locations of the where the USS Scorpion could be hiding. MI6 had complied documents indicating that a joint US Navy, CIA and NSA mission was still active in the area by placing wire taps on Soviet underwater communication lines.

Sergio walked over to the side wall that had been previously set up to monitor communications while undercover months before. Flipping a switch the old but reliable monitor spit and creaked as she warmed up. Sergio sat down and placed a set of head phones on. As the dial tone leveled out Sergio turned the closest dial to his right. Slowly turning the tuner he was able to find a clear frequency, he was able to pick up the ping of the signal that Will had put in place hours before. Sergio whistled to get Alexis attention. Alexis walked over as Sergio took off his headset and flipped the speakers on. The slight ping that sounded like dripping water from a tap echoed through the safe house. Alexis and Sergio looked at each other.

"Soon baby, very soon."

Sergio grabbed Alexis and kissed her hard. Alexis reaching for air grabbed his shirt and ripped it open. Sergio picked her up and carried her to bed.

**La Havana**

Sarah was planning on an early evening, as they chose to stay in for the night. But their exit from the night festivities didn't stop Rosa from as she put it 'checking on them'. Bringing a tray of food she could tell that Chuck was beginning to enjoy his time here. Chuck's mouth watered every time that as Rosa put a tray of food down.

Looking up at Chuck. "Eat your too skinny."

Sarah walked up to him and embraced him.

"Well maybe a little."

Rosa smiled and headed to the door. "Enjoy."

"Thanks Rosa." Both chiding in.

Chuck pulled out the chair as Sarah sat facing the balcony. The sun was setting which gave the room a bright orange glow. Chuck sat down across from her and poured each of them a cold glass of cranberry juice. Chuck held up his glass and hers as Sarah reached for it.

"A toast."

"Ok." As Sarah raised hers.

"To putting away the past and moving forward. Good bye to the spy life."

"Really?" As she was taken back by his toast.

"What do you mean?"

Chuck put his glass down and grabbed his fork.

"You want to quit the spy life?"

Chuck was startled slightly by Sarah's quick response, he looked up.

"Don't you?" Taking a mouth full of food.

Chuck finished chewing as Sarah looked at him again with a slight distress in her voice.

"I don't know. You want to?"

Chuck put his fork down. "I can't go back after this. We can't go back after this. Who would let us be together? They would send me back to the bunker and you – you left – you could be charged with treason or something worse. Beckman wouldn't understand especially when you got yourself pregnant by ME your asset. You broke every rule they had plus your own rules."

Sarah played with her food. Chuck knew he had hit a pretty sensitive nerve. Sarah didn't know what to say. She didn't expect reality to set in. The baby was due in three months and one she didn't expect Chuck to be there so worrying about the next step wasn't a priority nor dealing with the present situation. Sarah tried to eat but eventually pushed her plate forward. Chuck looked up.

"You want to quit the spy life?"

Chuck wiped his lips and got up and knelt by Sarah. Looking up he treaded lightly. "Baby we don't need to make a decision now or ever if we choose too. When the time comes we will but until then let's enjoy this."

Chuck leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her. Sarah held on tight and laid her head on his shoulder. Chuck held on as long as he needed too.

Sarah sat up and wiped her eyes. Smiling back she motioned for them to finish eating.

Sarah covered Chuck up as he finally succumbed to sleep. She had noticed that his ability to fall asleep was becoming harder and harder each night. She also noticed that he didn't really sleep. Chuck's patterns were a few hours here and there. Whether it was the Intersect or his natural sleep patterns, she was finding out a lot of firsts. What started to scare her were his dreams. She stayed quiet the first few times but when he started to wake up in a cold sweats she knew that it was something more. Chuck usually shrugged them off as nothing or forgot that he had one, but when things started to happen during the light of day she had to say something.

Chuck threw the covers off his drenched body and headed for the shower. As he reached for his towel, Sarah began to voice her concerns.

"Chuck you need to talk to someone?"

Chuck walked around the room avoiding Sarah's confrontational voice.

"Chuck talk to me."

Sarah continued to follow Chuck around the small room. Chuck knew he had to get out but the distance between him and the door could not have been close enough as the only barrier was Sarah. And the look on her face he knew he hadn't a chance of leaving without doing something or saying something that wasn't deemed appropriate. Chuck moved towards the door. Sarah put her hand on the door as Chuck reached for the knob. Chuck stopped and leaned his head on the door. Sarah walked closer and looked at him.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Really, then explain the dreams that you have been having; the waking up in cold sweats, since you arrived."

"Maybe I am coming down with something?"

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's possible."

Chuck knew that he had to tell Sarah about the dreams, but he wasn't sure what they meant himself. If he started to tell her and they were nothing then great but if they really were an omen to what was to come he couldn't bear losing her or the baby. He grabbed his clothes and opted to go for a swim instead. Chuck reached for the door forcing Sarah to back off. Turning around he kissed Sarah lightly on the cheek and headed down the stairs.

Sarah walked over to the balcony watching Chuck head towards the ocean. Chuck knew that Sarah's eyes were on him but refrained from turning around. He kept on walking which disturbed Sarah slightly as he always looked up towards the balcony when he left her. Sarah couldn't shake the feeling that he was holding something back or worse. She feared that the time in the bunker had done a number on him. She herself remembered having flashbacks from missions that didn't turn out. The horrors of missions gone wrong or situations out of your control haunting you like a demon. Maybe these were Chuck's demons coming out. She recalled Chuck telling her what happened but maybe he left out the worst stuff out. _But why? He should know that I could handle it? _

She watched him until he turned the corner then sat down. As her eyes darted off the main road, Chuck stopped and turned back quickly looking up at the balcony and the woman he loved. Chuck knew that he had to eventually say something.

Chuck walked back as the coolness of the ocean settled his nerves but not his mind. Grabbing his towel he tossed it over his shoulders and headed back up the hill towards the cantina. Watching where he was walking as his tall frame over powered the locals. He learned quickly that the neighbourhood was't made for very tall Americans or any tall person for that matter. As Chuck dodged the local signs that hung low advertising fish, fresh fruit and vegetables. He ended up getting stuck behind a few seniors who couldn't decide on what to buy. As the senior couple nicely debated on what apples to buy others voices over powered their conversation that Chuck was so enthralled with. The voice triggered a flash that knocked Chuck off balance slightly. Grabbing the fruit stand he turned to see where the voice was coming from. The flash intensified with images of satellites, tracking systems and Submarines. Chuck twisted and turned to again see where the voices where coming from. He scanned the market and noticed two middle aged men in typical islander attire leaving the area. Chuck quickly headed to the edge of the market but as be reached the end, the two men disappeared. Chuck ran his hands through his hair. Failing to pick up on the owner of the voices he cursed himself under his breath.

Chuck knew that the voices triggered the Intersect he just needed to know why? Why now and who were the owners of them. The one voice shot a current through Chuck's system as the voice was similar to the one he had in his dreams. Walking back up he opened the doors to Rosa's and there was Sarah working behind the counter. Just like the day he arrived he stood and watched her waddle but he kept that to himself. He had to protect his Sarah, he had to protect his child, and he had to protect his family. Chuck sat down as Sarah finally noticed him. She saw the look on his face that something had happened. She was having a lot of firsts with Chuck but she knew his looks and this one wasn't a good one. Sarah twisted the cap off a beer and handed it to Chuck. Chuck grabbed her hand and leaned his head on them. Sarah leaned over the best she could over the counter and brought him closer.

"You want to talk?"

Chuck knodded. Sarah walked over and grabbed Chuck's hand as they strolled outside. Chuck pulled a chair out as they sat down. The neighbourhood was quiet but Chuck still looked over his shoulder. Not sure why he did that but Sarah picked up on very quickly.

"Chuck talk to me?"

Chuck cleared his throat. "Well you guessed that I been not myself lately."

"That's putting it lightly."

"And you're probably thinking it has something to do with being in the bunker."

Sarah surprised by this, she continued to listen.

"I'm not sure what they mean and if they have anything to do with my time in the bunker."

"But I do know that they have to do with." As he pointed to his head.

Chuck's weird demeanour and his paranoia were starting to scare Sarah. She had heard stories about Chuck's dad losing it so to speak and his mother had disappeared and not seen for years. These among Chuck's present state, she feared the worse.

Chuck took a swig of his beer then proceeded to explain what had happened earlier and what the dreams meant to him. As Chuck spoke he watched Sarah's reactions. At first the spy side came out, adding up all the clues and information; processing it as she was taught to do at the farm. Facts and evidence she remembered. Fact that what was in the Intersect was evidence that something was happening or was about to happen. That Meriweather had an ulterior motive and what Chuck held was the key to solving it. The dreams she wasn't too sure about but was equally considered. As Chuck told her about the dream she held onto her baby, their baby, as the fear that what Chuck had dreamed about could happen. In this line of work anything was possible and nothing was impossible. Chuck continued to spill his secrets as his body took on the affects. By this point Sarah the girlfriend, was scared. She had to stay strong but Chuck knew that it was only for his benefit and maybe a little for her as well. They sat watching the street slowly become empty. Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand and headed upstairs. She drew a hot bath she thought just for him but he insisted not with words but a subtle look. Chuck climbed in as he help Sarah settle down in front of him. Chuck embraced the closeness, his love and his child.

Chuck rolled over as Sarah loosened his love hold as she called them. Grabbing Chuck's blue shirt she walked over to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. As the water boiled, she walked over to Chuck's bag. Chuck had mentioned the file that he had brought from the bunker. Maybe a new set of eyes might shed some light on Chuck's dreams and if they were actually dreams or his subconscious was trying to tell him something. Sarah sat down at the table and buttoned up his shirt one more time then settled in. She took one at Chuck sleeping then when she knew it was safe she opened the file. The first thing she saw was the bold letters **FOR AUTHORIZED PERSONAL ONLY. **She continued to read:

**FOR AUTHORIZED PERSONAL ONLY**

SUBJECT – Chuck Irving Bartowski , age 27, Born Burbank California 1978

FAMILY – Sister Eleanor Bartowski – Parents – Unknown – presumed dead

EDUCATION – Milton Elementary; Philmond High School; University Degree Engineering Stanford

WORK – Buy More – Burbank California

ASSET – Analyst CIA – Human Intersect – downloaded from email sent by Rogue Agent Bryce Larkin

Prior tests were completed by Dr. Zarnov to confirm that he was indeed the carrier of the Intersect. Dr Zarnov's findings encourage retraction of the Intersect from its current home to agents under the supervision of General Meriweather. This was not followed through due to the unforeseen circumstances of Dr. Zarnov death.

Mr. Bartowski's knowledge and ability to hold the enormous amount of information with the Intersect has surprised the committee. No other individual has been able to host the Intersect. A file pertaining to who created the Intersect is only known by the name Orion. Orion and his group created the Intersect under the Project Name Omaha. Orion has not been seen or heard from since the completion of the Intersect

Agent Bryce Larkin stole the Intersect files from the DNI and sent the files to Mr. Bartowski whence from there he downloaded the data.

Mr. Bartowski was under the protection of Agent Sarah Walker and Major John Casey prior to General Meriweather taking over. Both Agent Walker and Major John Casey failed to protect the Intersect citing lack of training and proper care for the Human Intersect life and his existence. General Meriweather felt that change was needed to protect the future of the Intersect. Agent Walker and Major John Casey were reassigned as Mr. Bartowski was transferred to Washington DC.

_Yeah right I was transferred – I, we were forced _

General Meriweather, Agent White, Agent Henry resumed care of Mr. Bartowski upon his arrival to DC.

Standard Tests were administered as to the condition of the Intersect:

Sarah continued to flip through the pages till she came to the last page where she found out what they were looking for.

Files to retrieve: BLACK RAIN; AQUASCAPE, USS SCORPION, , BLIND MAN'S BLUFF, CODE DFS OLYMPIA, ASCENSION DFS 1844z

Cc Anthony Walker Jr, Admiral David Lamar McDonald

Sarah finished reading and noticed Chuck's scribble and the names at the bottom. What stumped her was the fact that the tests were inclusive. _What did that mean? It looks like they weren't done. And if Chuck left before they were finished then whatever they were looking for will never be retrieved, unless they got what they needed. But what did the test prove? What were they looking for despite the files? These names have to have something in common but what? Are Chuck's dreams the answers or the end? _Sarah continued to ask herself many more questions while looking at Chuck's notes, she noticed that he wanted to make contact with Casey and Beckman, but what stopped him. If he knew that these two men could be the key and Chuck was getting somewhere why did he stop? Then she realized, and as she did Chuck awoke to find that he was alone in bed. He scanned the room and saw Sarah sitting at the table. Getting up he adjusted his twisted boxers and t shirt and walked behind Sarah. Placing kisses along her neck, he noticed that his file was out in the open. Chuck moved to the side of Sarah.

"Before you freak out, I…"

"You're a spy first and always will be?"

"But I wanted…"

Chuck sat down across from her. "You wanted to find out something to help me with my dreams, and this whole mess we are in?"

Sarah smiled knowing that Chuck was right. It wasn't curiosity it was the fact that the spy in her would never leave no matter what came after. The love she had for Chuck only made it harder to do her job the way she had to.

"So Agent Walker, what now?"

Sarah sorted the few papers that filled the file. "These names?"

"What about them?"

"I am guessing that you're not done with them? And this word Ascension?"

"The two guys, I don't know and I was hoping that if I could get in contact with Casey and Beckman they could do the work for me. I heard the word Ascension when I was in the bunker and I had Casey check it out and what he found out was that it was an old mission about 65 years ago called Black Rain. I flashed and I saw images of the file name called Black Rain, land and water images, **800 – the year 1957 – Hans Jacob – Aquascape – Blind mans' Bluff – USS Scorpion June 5, 1968. **I haven't been able to look into it as I just found out just before I found you. And…..I have…..well…..been focusing on other things except you and our baby."

Sarah's smile quickly faded into her infamous spy look. Chuck knew that this honeymoon was over. But he didn't want Sarah involved. Grabbing the file he got up and stuffed it back into his bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Protecting you and the baby."

"I don't need protecting, I am the one who needs to protect you."

**Washington**

Beckman waited for Casey to walk out of the elevator into the parking lot. Beckman knew that Meriweather wouldn't take the time to bug the whole building. Casey walked in with two black coffees and walked over to Beckman's black SUV.

"Good Morning John?"

"Morning Diane."

They were past formality after the team had been disbanded. As they sipped their coffee a few street people dug into the garbage bin across the entrance but weren't seen as a threat. As long as they stayed away Casey's finger didn't have to pull the trigger.

"Any news?"

"No maam. It has been very quiet. I am going to head back to LA today to see if there is anything there. I tried to log into the main frame at Castle but a security breach came up. Meriweather must still be looking for Chuck. All our access is frozen and to think of it I have had many several surprised visits from his men stating the obvious but they know that I haven't had any contact."

"Do you think that he will get in contact with you?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me where he was going or what his plan was. I beat him up pretty good so he could be avoiding me."

"No I don't think so. Do you think that he'd gone looking for Walker?"

"Maybe, Chuck is smart but that smart, to hunt down the infamous Sarah Walker. He'd have to be a damn good spy in order to do that. And where would he start to look for her. She has tonnes of alias and safe houses out there. If Sarah wanted to be found she would have been in contact with him or even us for that matter. But because she hasn't in over five months I am guessing she doesn't want to be found. This break up was harder on all of us than we realized. I am thinking that Sarah is blaming herself for what happened, and in her fashion of dealing with things, she runs and doesn't look back."

"So what do you expect to find?"

"I don't know but Chuck had me look into the word Ascension."

"Yes and I looked into it secretly of course as well." Diane smiled slightly.

"The USS SCORPION crashed then disappeared on May 22, 1968. It was coming home from Europe but failed to respond to a routine check. Several attempts were made to make contact with the crew of 103. Reports stated that the sub had been subjacked. Which I found unfounded, and no proof has proven that to be true. The USS Scorpion was ahead of its time and if someone now has found some interest in it we need to find out who they are? If Meriweather is interested then why would he need Chuck? Reports stated that of the 103 members 99 were presumed dead. So where are the 4 that didn't?"

"What gets me as well is how the 99 were presumed dead and 4 were not? If the sub has never been found there is no proof. Where are the bodies then?"

Casey knew he couldn't let this one go even if the Navy had. Diane nodded her blessing and Casey headed towards the entrance. Diane walked towards the elevator and pressed the up button.

**LONDON**

Marcello had not slept since the glitch over took his search. As Will tried to avoid Marcello, his attempts to slow things down were running out. Will knew that Marcello would eventually figure it out and Will dreaded what would be done to him that hasn't already. Thomas watched Marcello who was tired and stressed tried to figure out the codes. As Marcello plugged away he hollered to Will who had been set up in the back of the hotel room.

"Will try Triangulum."

Will typed in the name and pressed enter. The screen remained blank. Marcello walked up behind Will as Will's hairs on his neck stood up.

"Damn, why isn't working."

"What do you mean?"

"Triangulum was dug out of Bartowski's head so why isn't working?"

Will was careful how he answered. "Sir, you just can't just type in a word and assume that it will give you what you want. If you told me what you were looking for I can cross reference this word with…."

"Ok, fine you win. See if there is any correlation between the name Triangulum and the coordinates that Alexis got from the test on Bartowski."

Will knew that his time was running out. He couldn't hold Marcello back any further. He just hoped that Alexis and Sergio were done with their search.

Will typed in the coordinates. 32°54.9' N 33°08.89'E. As Will typed away he failed to check his coordinates. (His last set of data should have read 33°08.89'W.)

Marcello waited as the screen sent data to a sophisticated map of the world. As the image appeared Marcello set his sights on small area North of Egypt in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea.

Marcello accepted the results and got on the phone. Ecstatic that he had possibly found the remnants of the USS Scorpion.

Will went amongst his business as Thomas wasn't as excited as Marcello was. Thomas found it hard to believe that a sub would end up in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea when records proved that it had already left port on May 26, 1968. So why would a sub's report indicate one thing while the data retrieved from the tests on Bartowski indicated another. Will could tell that Thomas wasn't overly excited but chalked it up to his personality.

**LA HAVANA**

Chuck sat down as the sun was rising. Sarah sat curled up in the chair next to him reading over his file once again. After several attempts trying to keep the file in his bag and Sarah walking up and grabbing it, he opted to give it to her and as she smile, he couldn't blame her. Sarah analyzed the file and made notes for herself along with Chuck's recall of his dreams and the voices he heard the day before. Chuck watched and waited trying to get something from her but Sarah remained quiet. Chuck sat down on the floor adjacent to where Sarah was sitting and waited. Sarah instinctively stretched her legs not realizing that she was about to lay them on Chuck's shoulders. Chuck got a glimpse of Sarah's long legs and not wasting the moment caressed them ever so slightly. Sarah basked in the feeling that she was receiving from Chuck's strong hands and adjusted her position as Chuck continued to run his fingers up and down her leg ending up massaging her toes.

"Sarah."

"Uh huh."

"You.."

"Yup."

Chuck realized that Sarah wasn't paying attention to his questions. So Chuck continued to caress her legs and toes. When Sarah began to reread portions of their notes again, she knew that something wasn't right. She put her papers down to see Chuck in deep thought over her toes. It felt so good what his hands were doing. If being pregnant prompted this kind of service she would have thought about it long ago. Chuck's fingers grazed her legs and his right amount of pressure on her toes made all her aches and pains go away. Sarah never realized that her body was going through all these changes and no matter what she looked like or felt like Chuck didn't care.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate to be a party pooper and have this wonderful treatment stop but…." As Chuck pressed a deep finger into her arch of her foot.

"Oh man…..that feels so good."

Chuck looked up and saw the look on her face and smiled.

"You were saying?"

"We should, you should…." Chuck dug his fingers once again into the same spot.

"CHUCK! You need to stop…please…."

"Why?"

"Well if you continue I may not be responsible for what could happen next."

"Well I think that I could handle what might come next."

"Chuck…" As Sarah sat up causing Chuck to let go of her feet.

Chuck turned around a little disappointed. Sarah put the files down and leaned over Chuck's shoulders the best that she could from where she was sitting.

"Thank you dear for the massage but I think it's time to ask for help." Sarah waited for Chuck to respond. When he didn't she asked again.

"No, I heard you the first time."

Sarah got up and knelt down beside Chuck.

"You know if we get in touch with Casey and or Beckman for that matter. (Chuck pointing to their child) This won't be a secret anymore."

Sarah took Chuck's hand and placed it over their baby.

"I know but if we want to bring down Meriweather we need the help. And getting Casey here could speed things up. "

"You want to bring Casey here?"

"Well I'm not in a state to fly plus if Meriweather is looking for us heading back is not a good idea. Plus Casey can easily sneak out from under Meriweather's surveillance. I bet he's been watching Casey since he got back."

"Probably and Beckman too?"

"Oh totally, so if we can get in touch with Casey somehow then we can go from there or here."

"You're starting to talk like me?"

"Well, we do work well together."

"In more ways than one. We created this little person."

Chuck brought Sarah closer and as the air between them shifted, their lips met. Every kiss had as much passion as the first and the last. Sarah leaned her head against Chuck forehead.

"Casey."

"No its' Chuck."

Sarah leaned back and hit him slightly. "I know, but we need to get a hold of Casey now."

Chuck got up and helped Sarah up.

"Do you have an idea on how to get a hold of him?"

Chuck looked around the room and saw that Sarah didn't have a lap top or any other electronic device.

"No computer huh?"

"No sorry, that's one thing that is limited out here."

Chuck paced the floor thinking of ways to get a hold of Casey. Chuck walked over to the table and sat down and made a list.

"What are you doing?" As Sarah sat down.

"Well we can't use computers because you don't have one. We can 't use the phone cause Meriweather can trace the call."

"Can you send him something?"

Chuck looked at Sarah then grabbed her face and kissed her hard.

"You're brilliant."

Surprised by his words she turned around as Chuck got up and got dressed. He tossed her – her sundress. "Here get dressed we are going to the post office."

**WEST INDIES**

Alexis and Sergio sat up as their hours of catching up finally came to an end. Sergio lit a cigarette as Alexis leaned against his chest.

"This time tomorrow we should have an idea where the USS Scorpion is."

"Then what Sergio? We haven't discussed what we want to do with once we find it? I know that you want to sell what is retrieved to highest bidder but are we ready for that?"

"Honey, once we get the sub, all we need to do is hire a crew to ship it Ascension Island. From there we can strip it of its parts. I need to have the weapons and communication feeds before Marcello gets them. He doesn't have a clue what to do with them and Meriweather is just the go to guy. If Meriweather thinks that he is going to take my money then he has another thing coming."

"But Marcello is going to figure it out that Will delayed his search so that we could get a head start."

"Yes but by then we will be on a boat headed to Ascension Island. "

"And Marcello and Meriweather?"

"They can have what's left. "

"You need to get a hold of Nick and Casper?"

"Why?"

Alexis sat up and covered herself with the sheet.

"Because if you don't they will side with Marcello. And Meriweather has worked very hard to keep their names out of the CIA files. The only smart thing he's done was deleting their names from WITSEC. Without their names there is no way to link them to the subjacking of the USS Scorpion or his name for that matter."

"Yeah but who would ever make the connection that Nick Jones and Casper Hilton were two off the four men who survived and Meriweather was the third. As far as the reports state 99 men died and four survived but there was no proof of that either. No bodies were recovered, only the 99 men who washed up on the shore. "

"But who really subjacked the sub?"

"Rumors state that Meriweather and his team who were Nick Jones and Casper Hilton or better known as Francis Slattery and Joseph Underwood former NAVY cadets **were contracted out. The Mission was called Aquascape. They were convinced that the USS was going to end up in the hands of the KGB because of its high tech advancements in underwater espionage. The KGB was interested along with the United Kingdom and United States. At the time the U.S. had the sub heading home but Nick aka Francis Slattery was desperately in need of money. He convinced his friends Casper Hilton aka Joseph Underwood to walk into the** Soviet Embassy and offered to sell any information on the whereabouts of the USS Scorpion and a few other important missions of interest such as Operation Ivy Bells. Playing both sides he was able to convince Meriweather another cadet to go against his country in order to make it rich. Unfortunately it didn't work out as fast as the wanted. "

Sergio put out his cigarette, grabbed his robe and walked over to a pile of papers and came back.

"Operation Ivy Bells was a joint US Navy, CIA and NSA mission whose objective was to place wire taps on Soviet underwater communication lines during the cold war. Divers retrieved the recordings and installed a set of new taps. These recordings were supposed to be delivered to the NSA but were delivered to the Hans Jacob who was a well known double agent with the CIA and the KGB. Hans Jacob along with Jones and Hilton and Meriweather managed to keep the mission a secret till the fourth man that survived whose name was Chester "Buck" Buchanan grew a conscience and somehow recorded a secret meeting that proved that the USS Scorpion was indeed subjacked and the 99 crew members were simply murdered. Fearing for his life he saved the files and the recordings of all the codes and gave them to his friend known as Orion who he then saved them in a locked security system. Years later those files among thousands of others were uploaded to the Intersect. Meriweather then was active in the CIA and quickly shot up the ranks so that he could keep an eye on the Intersect. But when the DNI was broken into he lost track of the Intersect till Bryce Larkin resurfaced and sent it to Chuck Bartowski. Meriweather got word that the Intersect was sent to a civilian and whomever received the Intersect also had the codes. It wasn't until a General Beckman was assigned to the intersect project that Meriweather knew he had a chance of getting the codes. Unfortunately it wasn't an easy task to retrieve those files. You found that out."

"All that history for a few codes? We better have gotten enough data from Bartowski. Do you think Chuck knows that he has the codes?"

"Hard to say, you guys dug pretty deep to find just what you did find. I'm not sure how the whole thing works. Orion has disappeared and Larkin was shot by a guy name Casey."

"Well Casey ended up working with Bartowski and Walker. They were a pretty good team till Meriweather shut them down. He made the claim that Walker and Bartowski were more than partners but in hind sight he made it up just to get them apart. All we known is Walker disappeared and Casey was doing odd missions for General Beckman so I don't expect them to cause us any grief."

"Well we don't need that." Sergio walked over to the desk and watched as the beacon pinged back and forth. Will's coordinates were about to be proved right or wrong.

"Sergio should I call the guys?"

"Soon I want to be sure then we can have them meet us on the Island. If Will's coordinates were right the sub should be within miles of the Island. Then they can bring in their team and retrieve the sub."

"Wouldn't the retrieval process turn a few heads?"

"Probably but the Island has been deserted for some time and is only used as a refueling station for air travel and shipping. The locals there usually keep to themselves for a price."

"So I guess we should get dress and go deep sea diving."

Sergio wasn't sure if it was love or the excitement of the hunt but he had to think it was both. He did care for Alexis but he wasn't sure if she did. There were a lot of back stabbers tagged along with this mission and he hoped that she wasn't going to be the one with the knife.

Alexis sauntered over to Sergio and pulled on his belt of his robe. "Didn't you hear me. "

Sergio swung around and picked her up. "After we do our own expedition."

**LA HAVANA**

Chuck paced the sidewalk waiting for the post office to open.

"Honey, it serves you right for coming so early. The folks here don't move as fast as your head does."

"Funny, now you're a comedian?" Chuck looking at her with a confused face.

Sarah grabbed his arm when he came walking by. Forcing him down on the bench outside the post office she curled up beside him and draped her legs over his.

"Relax, they'll be open soon. Or we can go back to the Cantina and have some breakfast. This child of your is always hungry. I swear it has purposely made me gain weight."

Chuck turned to look at Sarah. "But you're as beautiful as always."

Sarah pulled Chuck's cheek closer to her and kissed it. Moments later the closed sign flipped to open and Chuck carefully got Sarah up from the bench. Taking off their sunglasses they entered the building. It had an old smell to it. A mixture of old papers and mildew. The older gentleman greeted them and Sarah replied back in Spanish. Chuck nodded as he looked for a computer. The older gentleman watched as the American male scoured the post office. After a while Sarah asked the older gentleman if they had a computer the old man said no but he did have an older style Morse code machine if Chuck was interested.

Sarah came back to the Chuck and explained the situation.

"Well if we were in the past that would work. Like in the wild wild west and the train was a coming in."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

Just as the tumble weed blew across the deserted orifices of Chuck's massive brain. He got an idea.

He walked over to the older gentleman and asked for a pen and paper. Walking back to the side table he started writing Casey a letter. Sarah stood over Chuck as he proposed his words.

"Remember Meriweather might be checking the mail."

"Right."

So Chuck reworded the letter. It looked more like a Dear John letter than a letter that a spy would send a spy. Sarah picked it up and started to read.

**My Dearest Alex **

**It's been too long, as I write this I am left with the hope that we'll cross paths soon.**

**It's time to put our differences aside. The show must go on.**

**I hope to meet with you at your earliest convenience. The sun is always shining here. Remember that picture that I always walked by that was hanging by the desk. I always loved looking at that picture. Rosa can't see now and the toy cube that little havana had needs attention.**

**Been okay a few surprises but worth the trip. Found the precious gem that I was looking for. But concerns have arose that need looking into. **

**Supplies are needed as well as my stash. I hope you remember what the stash is. Gummie bears, tonnes of magazines, that old dart game, pin the tail. You know the good stuff. Also can you bring me a new LT mine kinda got left in a hole.**

**Hope papa bear has gone into hibernation. How is Aunty D doing? Not sure if she is ready for the news so we will tell her together.**

**See you soon**

**Little C. **

Sarah put the letter down and tried not to laugh. Covering her mouth she tried to gain her composure.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Ya right, what's so funny?"

"Your letter."

"What's wrong with the letter?"

"It reads like a kid wrote it."

"And?"

"Do you think that Casey will figure out where we are by this?" Pointing to the letter.

"Yes I do. I left some clues there and if Casey is as good as a spy that he says he is. He will show up."

"Okay if you say so."

Chuck wrote the Buy More Address on the front of the envelope and licked it shut. He hoped that Casey would return to the Buy More or at least head back to Castle sooner or later. He gave the letter to the older gentleman and asked that it be mailed as soon as possible. The older gentleman looked at his calendar.

"How does a week sound?"

Chuck looked at Sarah and Sarah nodded.

"Okay sounds good."

Chuck paid for the extra cost of the stamp and watched it be added to the pile of outgoing mail. Sarah placed her hand in his and walked out.

"Now can we go and eat?"

Chuck and Sarah walked back as Chuck looked over his shoulder hoping that Casey would understand it. If he gave too much info and Meriweather's men got a hold of it, all their lives would be in more danger than they already were.

W**eek later**

Casey pulled up to the Buy More after staking out the apartments. Meriweather's men were there but it looked like they didn't stay long. Casey avoided Morgan and Chuck's sister and boyfriend but he knew that they would cross paths sooner or later. After an hour of watching the Buy More and the Orange Orange he crossed the street. Casey snuck into the side door of Buy More and headed to the home theatre room. Pulling away the carpet he heard workers coming. Quickly he slid under the carpet and left no mark. He walked down the spiral staircase and waited to see if anyone was coming or going. He patched into a small camera that Chuck had installed that over looked Castle. _His reasoning was that he didn't want to come down the stairs to a surprise. Casey scanned the room, nothing._

Entering the main room brought the memories flashing back. It was hard for him to realize that it was all over, his team was done. Casey sat down in the armory thinking but lost track of time and as Casey snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the doors or Orange Orange opening up. Casey quickly ran to the wall that led to the stairs that led to the locker room of the Buy More. Quietly closing the wall he heard Meriweather's men commenting on the waste this building was. Casey squeezed the side of the wall. Casey stayed put as the men finished up their conversation with an adieu to this place. Casey listened again. The first man heading up the stairs called back. "What a waste in a building." The second man. "So glad we can go home." As the doors closed once again at the top of the stairs Casey headed up the stairs to exit through the Buy More. As Casey reached for the door of the locker room, Morgan entered. Casey played it cool as it had been weeks since Casey was last seen.

"Hey big guy, you back?" Morgan obviously looking for someone else.

"Where's Chuck?" "How was the big install? I bet you were the muscles and Chuck was the brains."

Casey thought that must have been the story that Morgan was given. So he played along.

"It was fine and yes I was the muscle and Chuck was the brains."

"So where is he?"

Casey quickly put on the spy mode. "He's still over there. The owner was so impressed that he asked him to do another job. I am just back to get some supplies that Buy More only sells. Once I make the list from here Corporate will ship the items over there.

Morgan not a dumb as he looks asks.

"Then why couldn't you just make the list online?"

"Because I wanted to come back and check on the place. Kind of missed my house and I needed some American food."

"I bet French food can be hard on the gut."

"Yeah, you're right Morgan."

"Well if you see Chuck tell him I miss him."

"Will do."

Morgan and Casey stood in an awkward silent stance still Casey piped up. "I better make the list."

Casey walked over the desk as Morgan and the rest of the gang watched in awe as John made his fake list. Casey checked off a few items and was interrupted several times buy the nerd herd stooges that tried to offer their expertise. As Casey continued with the list, Jeffery brought in the mail and flipped through the pile. Jeffery's eyes widened as he got a glimpse of a 2 for 1 Subways sale coupon. As Jeffery placed the mail down Casey got a glimpse and recognized the handwriting on one of the letters. Using the pen he slowly tossed the letters aside and eyed the one that looked familiar. Placing the mail aside he slowly slid the letter onto the clipboard then slid the letter into his pocket.

Morgan looked at him and Casey feared that he had been caught.

"Hey big guy the gang is going to Subway wanna join us?"

Casey nodded. Anything to get out of here.

That night Casey brought out a bottle of Jack and sat down in his favourite brown chair. Flipping on an old broadcast of Patton's war efforts, he slid the letter out of his pocket. Tearing open the letter he laughed as he knew for sure who the letter was from. As he read it, he shook his head but he understood the cryptic child like reasoning behind the letter. Casey grabbed a pen and started solving the mystery.

**LA HAVANA**

Sarah watched as Chuck and Rosa tried to make tortillas from scratch. Not sure who had more flour Chuck or Rosa. As she watched visions of the future popped into her head. What life would be like once the baby was born? What would he or she look like? But Chuck's dream over showered the pleasant ones but as Sarah continued to think a welcome interruption stopped her. Chuck was standing over her, with his broad shoulders just slightly in front of hers. Sarah cautiously ran her fingers over them. Chuck leaned in and nibbled on her neck. Sarah slid her hands down to his apron strings and pulled them slightly bringing his closer to her. She loved that Chuck was able to drape his body over hers and the baby with no problems at all. As Chuck continued to nibble here and there, Rosa closed up for the afternoon.

"You two stop that…as she laughed…that is how you got here in the first place."

Sarah and Chuck both thought. '_If you only knew what the first time was like and how it all happened…..'_

Chuck stood up and took off his apron. But as he slid it over his head his shirt got caught exposing his taunt stomach, which Sarah reacted too of course. She quickly took her finger and slid it across the bottom of his shirt just like you would if you had stolen a lick or two from a decorated cake.

Chuck knew that look. He said thanks to Rosa and headed up stairs. Sarah's childlike giggle made Chuck reaction even more loveable. Chuck stood closer to Sarah as she started for his shirt and he with hers. Chuck dragged his fingers down her forearm that sent shivers down her spine. Sarah unbutton his shorts and slid her hand in behind and squeezed his cheeks. Chuck moaned as Sarah slid her fingers up his back. Chuck turned Sarah around as he stood behind her and kissed neck. He slowly disrobed her of her clothes and laid her gently on the bed. They had become very inventive with their love making which heighten the experience and this time was no exception. As Sarah allowed Chuck and her to become one the world around them went silent. Chuck was gentle as he usually was maybe even gentler. Chuck was not a wham bam thank you ma'am but he was a man of detail. Like everything he did he took his time and Sarah was ever so grateful to return the favour.

The temperature rose a few degrees not only in the bed room but outside as well as the sounds of the outside world slowly filtered back into the room. Chuck lay on his back as Sarah laid beside him. Hands clasped together they entertained themselves with the quietness of the post love making moment.

"Do you think that Casey got the letter?"

"Don't know."

**LA **

Casey secured the items into a large crate and sent it to the airport. He hoped that he had gotten the message right and the location if not this shipment would be in the wrong hands.

Casey grabbed his bag and locked up Castle.

**LA HAVANA**

Chuck busied his way through the kitchen as Rosa allowed him to cook for the dinner rush as her nephew was late coming home from school. Rosa loved the fact that her grand nephew had picked up his socks and was starting to take school seriously after Chuck took some interest in him. His dad had spilt and left his mom and siblings moving back in with Rosa and Alfie. Chuck loved the role of 'dad' he told Rosa it was preparing him for his own.

Chuck continued to cook as Sarah watched from the small window. Chuck had installed a small TV with a VCR in the corner so that Alfie didn't have to head upstairs to watch his movies. Alfie could pause and rewind whenever he wanted to. His favourite movie was the Magnificent Seven. Chuck was able to find one with Spanish subtitles. As Alfie watched the Cantina took on the sights and sounds of the wild west. As Chuck heard the sounds from the movie he knew what part of the movie was playing. The typical gun battle. The sounds of the wind and the tumble weed blowing across the plains. The evil looks in the bad guys eyes as the seven enters on horseback. The saloon piano coming to a halt, the chatter stopping instantly as all you hear it the splash of the man who just spit his tobacco.

Chuck was enjoying the moment that he didn't hear Sarah plea for his attention.

"C-H-U-CK!"

By this point the Cantina was a silent as the scene in the movie. A slight gust of wind entered the room in which Alfie shut the movie off, which caused Chuck to respond. The men stood their ground as a stranger had entered the Cantina. Sarah looked up and the silhouette could only be one man. As Sarah wanted to confirm the identity of this stranger, the locals armed with stares followed her as she walked around the bar to the open space of the Cantina.

The stranger's eyes widen at the sight of the blonde. As the blonde stared down the stranger she knew that he was no stranger. But the look on his face said otherwise. The known stranger to some eyed the slight of the infamous spy not sure what to make of it. As the tension rose between the two parties, Chuck entered.

"Casey!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – The gang is back together

Chuck's words were deafened by the stares from the stranger who just walked in and the strangers looking back. Casey held his own as he had faced several tense situations like this before but never in his wildest dreams did he expect to see a pregnant Walker.

Sarah held her own. She knew what Casey was thinking. She would have thought it herself. But Casey was one man who would understand wouldn't he? This situation was slightly different, slightly unheard of and totally against the rules of a spy. Chuck stood stuck in the middle of the two spies, as the Cantina's patrons mostly made up of 'family' huddle behind one of their own. Casey dropped his bag. Staring at his partner, he knew that she wasn't going to back down even in her present state. Darting his eyes over, he saw that Chuck was never as happier with this old face standing in front of him but knew where his priorities were at, as he walked over to Sarah then reached out his hand towards Casey.

Casey reached out and shook Chuck's hands. Chuck brought him in for a hug which was received. As Chuck and Casey loosened their hold Casey turned to face Walker. Casey took a step forward turned then reached for Sarah's hand. Sarah looked up stunned but knew that the olive branch was thrown. As Sarah's hands fell down to her side the Cantina patrons backed off and the rumble of conversations resumed.

Rosa waited for the smoke to clear so to speak. She scooted off as she watched the three off them head to a booth where she knew that they had a lot had to talk about. Alfie brought the stranger a glass of Johnny Red thinking that he might need it. Casey nodded as Alfie and Rosa left the old friends to catch up.

Casey watched as Chuck made sure that Sarah was comfortable before he sat down. Chuck looked different as well. His hair was longer and his facial hair suited him making him look older almost more mature than when he left him a few weeks ago. Chuck watched as little was said between Casey and Sarah; neither party wanting to ask the evitable questions. Chuck took Sarah's hand in his then looked up at Casey.

"Ok before you freak out Casey." As Chuck kissed Sarah's hand.

"We love each other and well…we …..kinda….of…"

"You two slept together and now she's pregnant. It's obvious."

"Casey it's not like that." Sarah finally speaking up.

"Yes I am pregnant but it wasn't planned, none of this was planned. My feelings for Chuck were always there but I we never gave into them. Our relationship was strictly professional."

"Yeah I can see that?"

"Casey, she's telling the truth. I wish that she wasn't but she is. There was always something between us. You even saw that but I swear we didn't act on them till we were thrown into a corner with the whole Meriweather fiasco. I didn't know that she was expecting till I found her a few weeks ago."

Casey stared his partners down. He knew when someone was lying and when they weren't. Sarah held her hand over her stomach as Chuck brought her head to his shoulder. Leaning back he wrapped his arms around her placing it over her hand. Casey watched and he knew that they were telling the truth. Now he just had to find out the 'whys' to all his questions.

Sarah took her other hand and reached Casey's. "It's good to see you?"

Casey smiled and patted Sarah's hand. "It's good to see you both as well."

As the sun settled over the bar's counter top. Rosa had closed the doors but the three continued to reacquaint themselves.

"So how far are you?"

"Almost 7 months now."

"And the nerd is the father?"

Chuck perked up. Sarah looked at him then back at Casey. "Yes Chuck is the father."

Casey smirked then took a sip from his glass. "So, the night you left, you two." As he pointed his fingers back and forth in front of them.

"Yes, I knew that the feeds were no longer recording Chuck and time was running out as they would be coming for him in a few short hours."

"Then you left?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah it wasn't one of my finest moments but I didn't know what else to do. It was bad enough that they were taking Chuck and splitting us up.

Sarah could feel a tear coming and she had already let her guard down and she didn't want Casey to see her crying now. She excused herself and headed up stairs. Chuck watched as she headed out the door. Walking over to the bar Chuck grabbed a few beers and some leftovers from lunch. Casey joined him at the bar giving the Cantina a once over look.

Sitting down Casey wanted to know how Chuck had found her. "So how did you find her?"

"It wasn't easy. All I had was the picture which at first I thought it belonged to you but it had ladies handwriting on the back. Even though it was posted near where you both sat in Castle I wasn't sure. I took the letters off the building and did a search of all the Rosa Cantina's in the world and my journeys took me to the southern States then to Hawaii. The second last place was here. So I said to myself that if she was here then I didn't have to head over to Spain. I didn't know what to expect. I walked in like you did and there she was. I didn't expect to see her the way she looked. After the shock wore off I had to ask her if it was mine."

"You had doubts?"

Chuck looked at Casey more serious than he had ever looked before. "Wouldn't you? I mean we are talking about Sarah Walker the infamous spy and me plain old Chuck.

Casey was silent which didn't surprise anyone. Chuck wasn't a man who would get the girl especially a girl like Sarah and Casey knew that Chuck hadn't totally accepted the fact that Sarah was carrying his child. It was still new to him as much as it was for her. To be denied your feelings based on a job requirement would take a toll on anyone even if they were a spy or not. But for Sarah to let her guard down and fall for a guy like Chuck there had to be something very special for her to do that. She had to know that even a kiss was seen inappropriate and it crossed the lines between a handler and an asset if got out of hand let alone a child to add to the mix.

"You doing ok?"

"Physically I'm getting there. You did a number on me."

"So sorry, I truly am."

"No don't be something had to be done plus if I didn't get out of there who knows what would have happened and I would never have found out about Sarah and this baby. I've been getting my strength back, the foods great and it's good to be back with Sarah."

"Did I hear my name?" Sarah replied, walking back in from the side stairs. Chuck greeted her with a kiss. Casey just smiled grunted and took a drink. Chuck walked back over to the other side of the bar as Sarah sat down next to Casey. Sarah looked up. "Chuck I forgot my shawl to cover up with, I'm kind of chilly."

"Oh sure, be right back."

Sarah leaned over as she waited till Chuck had run upstairs.

"Beckman doesn't know."

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing I told her as little as she needed to know. All she knows is I left for LA. I had been in DC for the time that Chuck had been in the bunker. Once he was out and was safe I headed back to see what Meriweather was up to. I guess he had eyes on all of us so Chuck convinced me to head back. Once Meriweather left for London I knew that we weren't a priority as we once were. When I got back home I headed to Castle but I wasn't alone. Castle had some unwanted visitors. I snuck into the Buy More where I saw Chuck's handwriting on the letter. Once I deciphered it I came here."

"Did she ask about us, about me?"

"She did, she did want to know why you hadn't made contact with any of us. She found it strange that you didn't make any attempt to see how Chuck was doing or asked where he ended up."

"I tried several times but my pride got in the way. I didn't know that I was pregnant till weeks later and by then I assumed no one was looking for me."

"Why here?"

"I grew up here and this life I kept it out of the CIA files. But Rosa and Alfie know what I do for a living. So when I called they knew that I needed out. So don't be alarmed at the reception you received. They are very protective of me and now that Chuck is here they are keeping us close."

"So you and Chuck?" Casey grunting.

"Yes and there is nothing that neither you nor Beckman can do to change that."

Chuck walked back in as Sarah's voice was overly charged. He placed the shawl over Sarah's shoulders and walked back to the other side and faced the both of them.

"So what did I miss? Sounded like…."

"No we're fine, just stated to Casey where we stand right now?"

"And that is?" As the church bell chimed 4 o'clock; and as clockwork Rosa and Alfie coming in from the kitchen. Chuck looked at Sarah and Sarah back at him then to Casey and back to Rosa and Alfie. Rosa and Alfie stood looking again at this stranger sitting at their bar. But if Chuck and Sarah were still here he couldn't have been out to get them. Sarah got up and walked over to Rosa and Alfie and walked them over to Casey. Casey turned around and got up.

"Rosa and Alfie I would like you to meet John Casey, a very good friend of ours. He was the one who took care of Chuck while I was gone."

Rosa looked him over, Alfie waited. Casey swallowed hard as her form of interrogation was definitely creeping him out. It was worse than Beckman eyeing him down for a blotched mission. Rosa walked closer to him as Casey waited but fearing the worse Rosa hugged him tight.

"A friend of my Sarah's is a friend of the family."

"All good then." Alfie raising his arm in the air as he walked back to his booth turning back on his movie that he had stopped hours before.

Rosa led the group upstairs as she showed Casey his room. It was down the hall around the corner of Sarah's room. It was a bit smaller than hers but it also had the same small kitchen, shower and balcony as hers. Casey thanked Rosa as she turned to kiss Sarah and Chuck goodnight. As Rosa headed down the stairs Casey stood in the door way of Sarah's room.

"Hey you like your room?"

"It'll do. So are you going to tell me why I am here? I am assuming that it has something to do with Meriweather. Your letter was, let's say idiot proof."

"Well I couldn't come out and say what I wanted to say, I didn't know that you would get it and I knew Meriweather wouldn't be checking the mail that came to the Buy More."

"How did you know that I would go back?"

"I didn't. I told that Sarah that we were taking a big chance on this. I am so glad that you did."

"We both are." As Sarah came out from the kitchen.

Casey eyed her over. Thinking to himself that only a few months ago all seemed normal and now he didn't know what to think. _Could she still be an active agent? Could or better yet would Beckman accept this? She was going to find out sooner or later._

Casey looked at his watch. "I guess we can wait till morning."

"Sounds good." Sarah walking towards the doorway. "You have everything you need?"

"I think so, if not I'm sure that Rosa will see to it that I do."

Casey stood for a brief moment as Chuck yelled goodnight from the room. Sarah wondered if she should say something but she didn't have to prove anything, especially to a man like Casey. If he got it, he would know what Chuck meant to her and he didn't have to ask her the questions that were definitely racing through his mind right now? Casey smiled knocking down the tense barrier. Walking away he paused and wished her a goodnight. Sarah returned the nightly greeting and turned back. The hall became quiet once again as she walked back in and closed the door.

Chuck was pulling his muscle shirt over his head as Sarah walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Chuck placed his arms around Sarah holding her tight. "Hey, you ok?"

Sarah squeezed tighter. "He won't say anything, unless we want him to?"

Sarah was surprised that Chuck knew what she was thinking. That was another reason she loved him so much. His ability to see behind the rose colored glasses. To him she was just Sarah the girlfriend and not Sarah the spy. Chuck helped Sarah off with her dress and after taking a few long pauses at her they crawled into bed. Chuck did his nightly duty of reciting the stats from the all the Star Wars Movies. At first Sarah shook her head that her nerdy boyfriend the father of her child was citing Star Wars trivia and everything and anything Star Wars but she knew Chuck needed this time with his child as he had missed so many nights already. As Chuck sprawled across Sarah's legs, she ran her fingers through his curly hair. She loved how the longer it got the more curls it had. She remembered Ellie telling him one time that he needed a haircut because his hair was making weird animal shapes. Listening the best she could she knew that Chuck was coming to the end of his nightly spiel which meant snuggle time. One of the many Chuck and her moments that she loved to do. Chuck kissed his child good night then settled next to Sarah as she held her arms open. Chuck nestled into her neck as he placed the right amount of kisses on certain parts of her anatomy. Sarah basked in the nightly ritual as she got in a few kisses of her own.

"You know if we continue it might not end well."

"You up for a challenge Mr Bartowski?"

"I would but…."

"Yeah I guess we could give Casey one night of quiet."

Chuck lay on his side as Sarah settled in front of him and covered up.

_Chuck crawled through the dampen tunnel that looked more like a miners tunnel. The smells were not of dampen soil but that of death. He feared that the next turn would be his last. A voice startled his concentration. "We know you're here and unless you want to see the light of day and that beautiful child of yours give us what we want." Chuck trudged through the cramped muddy tunnel. "You can run but you can't hide." Chuck felt his side he knew that he had been hit but he had to get Sarah to safety. He couldn't leave her not like this like. The voice echoed again through the tunnel. "Bartowski, I know you can hear me. You come back and we can spare your girlfriend and your child. We can get her the help that she needs. Just help yourself by helping us. You don't need what's in the sub nor do you need to be bothered with it. Chuck had enough, yelling back his voiced echoed back. NEVER!_

Chuck sat up as Sarah followed him. Chuck's forehead had beads of sweat running down and his shirt was drenched. Chuck was breathing heavy as Sarah could feel his heart beat through his chest. Sarah looked up as the knock on the door startled her but not like Chuck yelling in his sleep. Sarah grabbed Chuck's shirt as she opened the door and Casey standing there.

"I guess this why I am here?"

Sarah nodded. Chuck got up and walked outside to cool off. The skies were a faint blue as in the horizon the small signs of a new day were creeping through. Sarah put the kettle on then sat down. Casey watched Chuck from the kitchen. "So how long has that been going on?"

"Shortly after he arrived, at first he coughed it off as nothing but when they were becoming more frequent more detailed I convinced him to send for you. It has something to do with Meriweather, or his time in the bunker or even both?"

"Does he say anything about them?"

"He tells me not to worry but I can't help it. He told me that Meriweather had done some test, looking for something but we're not sure what that thing was."

"Yeah he told me that too. He also told me that he had to let them do the tests so that he could figure out what they were looking for. From what Chuck could tell they were looking for something specific but they weren't able to complete because Chuck pulled the plug. He thinks it some code or file. From what the results stated he could be right."

"Did you see his file?"

"No."

Sarah walked over to Chuck's bag as Chuck walked in. He never said anything. He sat down as Sarah handed the file to Casey. Sarah grabbed the kettle and poured the hot water into a tea pot and grabbed three mugs. Chuck faintly smiled as Sarah placed the tea in his. Casey skimmed over the file and by his facial reaction Chuck could be right. Chuck and Sarah sipped their tea almost in sequence of each other as they were probably thinking the same thing. As they looked at each other over their mugs, Casey placed the file down on the table and grabbed his mug.

"Your right Chuck it definitely looks like they were looking for something specific. And from what Beckman told me it has to do with an old mission."

"Black Rain."

Casey nodded as Sarah looked at the two.

"So this mission Black Rain, the same one that you flashed on. A 65 year old mission is the root of this whole thing and why we were separated?"

"Yes I am thinking that it is?"

"So where do we go from here?"

"Let's get some sleep first then we can talk more about it later in the morning."

Chuck knew that Casey was right and the latest bombshell had made Sarah a little more anxious than she needed to be. So Casey said his goodbyes and headed back down the hall.

"Hey Chuck?"

Chuck looked down the hall.

"No more yelling in your sleep some of us are in holidays ok."

Chuck smiled as he entered the room. Sarah was cleaning up as Chuck walked up and slid his arms around her waist. Sarah leaned her head back as Chuck nestled in her neck. Sarah turned around and took Chuck's hand and turned out the lights and headed to the bed.

**LONDON**

Meriweather boarded Marcello's plane as Will and Thomas filed to the back. Will set up his tracker as the plane took off, he had 6 hours to pin point the exact coordinates and find a place to land close by. Marcello closed the door to the cockpit and sat down and snapped his seat bell securely around his waist. Thomas kept to himself but his mind was on other things as to whether this trip was worth it. But as he looked at his competition he knew he had to hang in there a little while longer.

As the plane ascended Will tapped into his lap top and sent a quick text to Alexis.

**WEST INDIES**

Alexis rolled over to her phone buzzing. Sergio was still asleep. Alexis walked over to the window and sat down. As she peered at her phone, she knew that they were closing in and their window of opportunity was quickly closing.

She looked at Sergio and picked up her phone.

**La Havana**

An older gentleman stumbled to the payphone outside a rundown gas station. As the sun blazed across the road as the older man donned his sunglasses.

"Jones here."

"Do you always answer like that?"

"Why not?"

"Never mind, this is Alexis. We are ready to move, can you get your men ready to move at a moment's notice?"

"We are ready, do you have the coordinates?"

Alexis gave Jones the coordinates and made arrangements to meet with Hilton and himself by weeks end in Guadeloupe. Jones agreed on the place. Jones hung up the phone as Hilton entered the room.

Jones looked up. "We leave Friday."

Hilton nodded and headed to the back room. He spoke Cuban to the men in the back room as cheers of excitement filled the room.

**LA Havana (Rosa's Cantina)**

Chuck stared at Sarah as she slept. He quickly glanced at the clock, it read 10:30. He was surprised that Casey wasn't banging on door. But he probably knew better than to disrupt a sleepy pregnant Sarah Walker. One blessing that Chuck liked, he got to sleep in. He took his index finger and softly caressed Sarah's face. When she didn't budge he tried again; still nothing. He laughed in his pillow as he brought his hands up and folded them under his cheek. He tried again, this time Sarah's nose started to twitch and her hand fanned her face. Chuck tried to compose himself but the more he bugged her the more he wanted to wake her up. '_Plan B' _He thought to himself. Chuck placed a few loose strands of hair behind Sarah's ear and drove his face into the crook of her neck. A few nibbles here and there slowly awakened the sleepy princess. Chuck lifted the cotton sheet that separated them and Chuck moved in closer. Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck the best she could. She embraced every touch and every subtle touch that Chuck was giving her. Sarah propped her legs over his as she brought him closer. Chuck gave her the look and she lovingly accepted. All was going as planned, each kiss more passionately than the other. Sarah ran her hands through Chuck long curls trying to stay in the moment when their moment was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Chuck cringed and Sarah rolled back and brought her hands up to her face then laid them above her head. "Stay right here, don't move."

All Sarah could do was try and catch her breath. At her present state she couldn't move even if she wanted to.

Chuck grabbed a pair of shorts and quickly put them on, reaching for the door. There stood Casey with a coffee and a chocolate donut. "Let's go!"

"Go where?"

"To go and get our gear?"

"Seriously?"

"Why am I interrupting something?"

Chuck gave him a 'well yeah look'.

Casey was there for work and not there to worry about Chuck's 'lady's feelings'. "Don't care, well I do but you brought me here to help you out. That (as Casey pointed inside the room) can wait."

"I guess you don't know Sarah."

"Yeah I do and she can dip her chocolate in your peanut butter another time. EAT UP and I will meet you down stairs in 20."

Casey shoved the coffee and donut into Chuck's arms and headed down the stairs. Chuck turned around and slowly closed the door with the coffee and donut in his right arm. Sarah sat up and placed the sheets under her arms. She had mustered enough strength to sit up. Chuck sat down beside her. Sarah grabbed the donut and took a bite out of it and took a sip of the coffee. Chuck thought that the food and coffee break would be a peace offering but it wasn't enough.

"Got to go babe."

"How much time did he say?"

"I got to go?"

"I heard that but you're not hearing me. And Casey is downstairs."

Sarah sat up and reached for Chuck's button on his shorts. Looking down then up he smiled and stood up and placed on knee on the bed as Sarah lifted the covers. "I guess we have time."

"We sure do."

Chuck shimmied out of his shorts and slid under the covers.

Sarah laid back on her side as Chuck lay over her left hip. "I'm so sorry that I got to go."

"I know."

Chuck lifted himself closer to Sarah and kissed her lightly on the lips. Kissed his child and quickly took a shower.

Sarah met him at the door with his the rest of the coffee and a few bites of the doughnut. "Be safe."

Laughing ever so slightly. "What trouble can I get into here?"

"Please, if those dreams are any indication." Chuck took Sarah hands and kissed them.

"Don't worry. Casey has my back, and nothing I repeat nothing will happen, I promise."

Chuck kissed her one more time and walked out the door down the hall to the stairs. Sarah closed the door and walked over to the balcony. Chuck and Casey walked out as Sarah looked down. Chuck turned around and blew her a kiss. Much to Casey's disgruntled look. Watching them head up the street a slight breeze came through warranting Sarah to cover herself up more with her robe as a feeling came over her that she only had when Chuck went out on a missions. This feeling felt that same as it did the night on docks with Dr. Zarnov. Sarah dreaded that fact that she felt this way. But with all that had happened in the last year and now being pregnant she felt that she was losing control of her job of protecting the Intersect and most importantly protecting Chuck. Yes Casey could handle it and beside they were a team but she felt that she had to do it all herself, even with the baby.

Casey and Chuck walked to the docks as the ferry was coming in from the States. Casey nodded to a younger boy who was asked to watch out for Casey's stash until he arrived in exchange for a few American dollars and a 6 pack of coke a cola. Casey loaded an antique Dodge jeep that had seen better days. Chuck wasn't sure if the jeep was dirty or what the original paint color was. Chuck secured the crates and duffle bags on his side. Casey jumped into the driver's side and Chuck jumped in the on the other side. As Casey coasted out of the dock area they headed west back to the Cantina. The roads were crowded and congested reminding Casey of Indonesia. As Casey edged slowly through the streets the closeness to on lookers well the term reach out and touch someone was putting it lightly. Chuck rested his right leg on the edge of the jeep and sat back as Casey started to pick up speed just to be stopped at a four way stop. A 65 black Ford Fairlane pulled up. Chuck noticed the sound before the car and commented on how older men seem to buy the muscle cars to feel young again. Casey laughed then got serious. "Well that is how I felt about my Crown Vic."

Chuck looked at Casey. "I said that I was sorry and Beckman promised to get you a new one?"

Casey leaned forward to take a look at the Ford that caught Chuck's attention but as the two older men drove up and waited to turn right Casey knew that Chuck had flashed. Chuck held his head.

"You ok!"

"NO! That's them?"

"Them who?"

"The men, the voices in my head."

Casey wasn't sure what to think. Chuck looked to his right. "There are getting away!"

Casey turned his steering wheel and headed after the Ford. Chuck leaned back as the flashes were still as strong. Trying to gain the upper hand he took a few deep breaths and focused on where the Ford was heading to. Casey kept his 30 feet distance backing off if he needed to.

"So are you going to tell me why we are following a car that you think are the owners of the voices in your head?"

"I flashed on the voices a few days ago but lost them in the market. The one owner was and is the same voice that I hear in my dreams."

"The dream you had last night?"

"Yeah, and that dream doesn't end well."

"Have you told Sarah this?"

"Are you kidding, she has enough to worry about. All she knows is that I am having these dreams and not what the dreams entail frame by frame. I just hope that what I am dreaming about it that, a dream and nothing more. I couldn't bare losing Sarah or you for that matter. "

Casey looked ahead and noticed the Ford had stopped at an abandon ware house.

"Why is that every bad guy has to have an abandon warehouse. Why not a luxury penthouse or a secluded cabin in the woods?"

"They're not as sophisticated as you are I guess. How's the head?"

"Could be better, what do you want to do now?"

"Check them out, we've come this far. No point in going back empty handed."

Casey drove by and parked up the street. Chuck put his sunglasses on and followed Casey to the back of the jeep where Casey grabbed a 45 and gave Chuck a tranq gun.

"Awe Casey you remembered."

"Yeah well."

Casey covered the stash with a tarp and headed towards the warehouse. The front doors were locked so they headed around back; jumping over wooden crates and piles of discarded metal rods. Chuck peaked through the window and saw the two men sitting around a small table, filled with beer bottles, glasses and a deck of cards. Casey waddled to the side door that was propped open, looking back at Chuck, he motioned that he couldn't hear much. Chuck tapped him on the shoulder and pointed up. Casey nodded as Chuck and Casey headed up the ladder to the open flap at the top of the ladder. Casey slowly opened the flap and crawled inside as Chuck followed. Crouching down they listened to the two men.

"Can we trust her, I mean really. A smart CIA agent that has gone bad that combination doesn't end well."

"We have no choice at least for now. We have been able to stay one step ahead of the law and she did guarantee that this was the last job that we had to do and it's the only job that we haven't been able to put to rest. We are so close."

"But at what cost. We have spent the last 45 years looking into this."

"Relax; let's go get something to eat."

The two men headed out of the warehouse as Chuck and Casey watched from the stoop of the ladder.

"So I wonder who they are. And why would they be talking about a CIA agent?"

"Well let's go find out?"

Chuck jumped down to the main floor and started rustling through the garbage as Casey searched a few files on the desk. Chuck walked by indicating that he had found nothing. Casey nodded as well. Chuck headed to the door and saw a pad of paper and few other items. Flagging Casey over, they found a map and some indentations on the pad of paper. Chuck grabbed a pencil and started shading the pad of paper. When the shading proved to be successful he shaded the whole page. Ripping the page he looked at the numbers. One was a phone number and the other looked like coordinates. But Chuck wouldn't be sure till he could punch them into a computer. As Chuck continued to look around he heard a growl.

"You know Casey a doughnut isn't enough to fill your stomach. Bacon and eggs and toast now you're talking.

"Bartowski it's not my stomach that you need to worry about. Its'…"

"It's what Casey?"

"Six letters times two."

"Six letters times two. Well that could be anything."

"Bartowski!" As his pleads were falling on deaf ears.

"What?"

"PITBULL."

Chuck looked over Casey's shoulders. "That would be Pitbulls. Plural."

Chuck took a second glance. "Pitbulls! Do something CASEY!"

"And what do you think I should do about it?"

Chuck took a step back and headed to the door when Casey didn't follow he grabbed his shirt and headed out the door. Thinking that the door was closed behind them Chuck and Casey they were in the clear but as their brief recess started it came to an end. Casey grabbed Chuck this time and headed to the gate. The Pitbulls in full speed headed after the easy prey. Chuck reached the gate but noticing the chain he opted to squeeze through but Casey yelled "Jump over."

Chuck saw Casey leap over the gate with no problems but Chuck wasn't as gifted in the athletic department even though he had gained some muscle leaping over buildings wasn't part of the daily regimen. Casey leaned over grabbing Chuck's hand. As Chuck grabbed his hand a Pitbull snapped as Chuck's left foot. Reaching the top he laughed at the dogs but forgot at the moment that he had to get down. Casey had reached the sidewalk. Chuck straddled the gate looking to one side then the other. Casey knew what Chuck was thinking.

"No! You are capable of getting down yourself."

Feeling a little disappointed Chuck jumped down the other side as the hungry Pitbulls spit and growled on the other side.

Chuck smoothed out his pants and headed back to the car as he walked back he had his nose in the piece of paper, not watching where he was going. Casey avoided the trash cans but was too late to warn Chuck. Chuck smashed shin first and toppled over hitting the sidewalk with his forearm. Rolling to his side he sat up checking out the fall and what he tripped over. Seeing that it was a few metal garbage cans it did enough damage to his skin. His pants were ripped below the knee and his right forearm was bleeding. Casey helped him up and got his to the jeep.

Pulling up at the Cantina Casey parked in the back and walked in the side door. When Sarah didn't see Chuck with him her heart sank. But as her next breath added to the sinking Chuck hobbled in. Sarah ran to him as he walked holding up his pant leg. Sarah asked Casey for to grab the first aid kit behind the bar. Casey handed the kit to her.

"Spill it?"

Casey explained to Sarah what happened and it seemed to settle her nerves a bit. Chuck smiled at the professional job that Sarah did, his own nightingale, what else could you ask for.

Rosa gave them some menus as the dinner rush would be settling in on the Cantina and she didn't want them to go hungry like they would with her around.

The three placed their orders and sat in the same booth as they did the day before. Chuck gave the paper to Sarah and filled her in on what they found. She could tell that Chuck was still dealing with the flashes from earlier and went upstairs to grab some aspirin. She also grabbed his file and his notes. This was the first big lead they had in a while and she didn't want Chuck or Casey to forget any of it even if it didn't lead to anything.

**West Indies**

Alexis loaded the van with what she thought she would need once they reached Guadeloupe then onto Ascension Island. Sergio managed to grab a few underwater jet packs, and a few scuba packs as well. He hoped that Thomas's connections could get one of those submersibles but just in case he called to make sure.

Sergio alerted Alexis that they indeed had two submersibles one was manned and the other unmanned. Thomas had come through. Sergio made it clear to Alexis that though he trusted the man parts of him didn't and it worried him. Sergio did not want to go back to jail.

Alexis looked around the safe house one more time as Sergio walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist. Settling in her neck he assured her that everything and he meant everything was going to be ok. Alexis locked up and set the alarm. Jumping into the truck she took one last look not wanting to return.

**Mediterranean Sea**

Marcello had his pilot circle the tip of Tripoli Libya based on what Will had found out would be the best place to land. The Northwestern part of Libya was mainly made up of desert and it did not see many planes fly by. Marcello waited till the pilot confirmed that it was safe to land. A small entourage of locals ran out as the jet came to a stop at the Mitiga International Airport. It was almost dusk as Marcello stepped off the plane to inhale the dry desert air. A slight tinged of humidity hung around in the atmosphere even at the hour that it was. Hours from now he would on a boat sailing the Mediterranean Sea in search of the infamous USS Scorpion; A sub that had been able to stay hidden for almost 45 years. Will and Thomas and Meriweather followed and grabbed their gear and headed into the hanger. They were offered a room at one of the local hotels but Marcello chose to use his money to keep things on the DL. As Marcello and Meriweather met with the local army personal who quickly became a part of his bank roll, Will set up the transmitters to tossed into the Sea to get a better reading on where the Sub could be located. Thomas scurried around the hanger looking for something; he flipped over tarps and opened crates. Coming back empty handed he yelled back towards Will. "Will where are the submersibles**?"**

**La HAVANA**

Chuck sat up stairs as Casey made a list of what they had and what they still needed. Sarah sat rubbing her baby bump. Chucked noticed but let it go the first fifty times but after the rubbing became more frequent more anxious like. He reached over and placed his hand on hers.

"Babe, our child is not a Buddha and rubbing your tummy like you are is not going to make things any better or make things go any faster. Here take a look at these coordinates and let me know what you find. Then please do a search on anything that has to do with the file called Black Rain. Also what was done about the whole Blind mans' Bluff fiasco with the USS Scorpion 1968. "

Sarah sat up and kissed Chuck's top of his head. She knew why he wanted to divert her thoughts. Sarah walked over to the kitchen table where Chuck had set up his computers and made a make shift Castle in the Casey's room. He logged onto the several computers at the same time that allowed him to monitor and set up a GPS grid for the area. He also set up a feed to listen on any telecommunications between people on land or heading out to sea. This allowed the team to monitor anything that didn't sit well or sound right, they knew about it.

Sarah took the piece of paper that Chuck got from the warehouse and typed in the coordinates; as the computer searched for possible results Sarah quickly logged onto the CIA website; as Chuck was finally able to use the key card that Beckman gave him months back. He now knew why Beckman gave it to him, in case of an emergency. Silently he thanked her and slid the key down the side of the burner. Sarah smiled as it had been months since she was able to log onto the CIA site. She went right to work as if she hadn't left. All the files that they had in Castle back home were now available to them with just one click of the mouse. Chuck smiled back as he watched Sarah type away. He remembered a time when she was standing in front of the computer with her tight black skirt and purple blouse and high heels that made her legs look even longer than they actually were. Even though this image that was embedded in his thoughts new ones where replaced with this new sight of a beautiful woman, the mother of his child wearing shorts and his blue shirt and slippers. Her hair was up in a ponytail and with no makeup she looked like an angel; his angel. 

**LIBYA**

Thomas checked again to see if he had missed the submerisbles but something that big it was not something that could be missed. Will took his nose out of the computers and walked towards Thomas.

"So Will where are the Submersibles?"

"Don't know, they were supposed to be delivered to the coordinates that I sent them. Maybe they haven't arrived yet?"

Thomas was too tired to argue but he gave Will a stern look. "They better be here soon. There's no chance in hell that I am going after a hidden sub without them."

Will kept quiet as Thomas left the hanger and headed to the back of the hanger. Will checked the requisition and there were two submersibles enroute. Will failed to check to see if the coordinates where the right ones.

**GUADALOUPE **

Alexis and Sergio arrived at the Residence Le Vallon, in La Dèsirade 8 km off the coast of main Island of Grand Terre. Grand Terre was deserted for the most part compared to the other half of Guadaloupe called Beausèjour where it was populated by people. The Island was formerly called Grand- Ange.

Alexis chose the place due to its close proximity to the sea. Sergio unloaded the truck. Alexis walked to the front counter to check in. A package was sitting on the counter waiting for her. As she signed for it she thanked the man at the counter and walked back. Sitting down at a nearby table she opened it to find that the envelope housed the keys for the submersibles and final instructions from Will stating that the weather conditions could hinder the recovery of the sub and where the submersibles where being shipped to. Sergio sat down and grabbed the envelope. He pulled out the map that was attached to Will's letter. It showed the currents and the area that the sub could be.

"Looks like where almost home free here."

"Yes it does look that way."

"You have doubts?"

"No not really but what are we going to do once we find it. It's not like we can hoist the sub up to surface without causing some talk amongst the islanders."

"We just need to get into the sub and type in the codes that we got from Bartowski, grab the circuit board and CPU's. Redirect the feeds to Will's computer and we are done. We will eventually head to the Arecibo Radio Telescope in Puerto Rico to tap into the ETECSA which from what I can tell it the key to unlocking the world's telephone and Internet resources. The Empresa de Telecommunicacions is our last destination. And honey basically the sub will be the hub for the Intesputnik undersea telephone cable lines that we were looking into earlier. So we don't necessarily need to have the sub surface we just need the right codes to make it work for us."

"Do we know which ones are the right codes to use?"

"No but I am hoping that Will has figured that out for us."

"I hope so."

Sergio stood up and picked Alexis up holding her tight. "We are almost done. And in a few short days we will be the riches owners of the world's telecommunications ever."

**La Havana**

It had been 2 days since they started really searching and Sarah finally settled in for the night. She was so tired that she forgot about their nightly rituals. Chuck had too but he had an excuse. Casey posted the findings that Sarah had found and placed push pins in on the map. Chuck stood back to see Casey's progress and more he stared the more he determined he was to solve this. Chuck ran the down stairs and asked Rose for some string or yarn. Rosa came back with a basket of her yarn. Chuck smiled and kissed her a thank you. Chuck ran back up and grabbed the yellow yarn and started wrapping the yellow around the trail that the USS Scorpion was originally supposed to take back in 1968. The he took some green to indicate where the USS Scorpion failed to make contact. Casey brought over the red and made a circular pattern around the area that from the data collected and the coordinates given could be the resting place of the infamous USS Scorpion.

Chuck closed the basket of yarn and sat on the chair staring at the screen that he set up to find a possible facial recognition of the two men in the warehouse. He wanted to find out what the connection was between the two men and who the CIA agent was that they were talking about. Chuck ran his hands through his hair as Casey walked by.

"Get some sleep Chuck, there's no point staring at the screen."

Chuck sighed. "I guess you're right."

Chuck walked toward the door as Casey took his own advice and crashed on his bed. Chuck slipped off his sandals and crawled into bed. Magnetically Sarah hinged her arms to Chuck. Chuck slowly went to sleep. His dreaming drifted from the birth of his child, to his and Sarah's first time and the day he walked into the Cantina. The more he slept the more his dreams shifted.

_Chuck lay sprawled across the stretcher. He wondered why he was able to hear all that was being said even after being hooked up to the machines. Meriweather assumed that Chuck was under and resumed his conversation with Alexis and Thomas. _

'_The reason why we shut down Team Bartowski was not because the team did anything wrong. No one crossed the line or failed to do their job. Unfortunately this team has been very successful. General Beckman did a great job. The issue and the main reason is that Bartowski has the list of codes that we need. They were embedded into the Intersect with the help from an Engineer named Orion. He received the files from an old friend of mine. Unbeknownst to us at the time when the USS Scorpion set sail that the codes held that much power. When I was in the Navy my team consisted of Nick Jones and Casper Hilton who we know them as Francis Slattery and Joseph Underwood. We were contracted out to work on a Mission called Aquascape. We were convinced that the USS Scorpion was going to end up in the hands of the KGB because of its high tech advancements in underwater espionage. The KGB was interested along with the United Kingdom and United States. At the time the U.S. had the sub heading home but Nick told me that he was desperately in need of money. He convinced his friend Casper to walk into the Soviet Embassy and offered to sell them any information on the whereabouts of the USS Scorpion and a few other important missions of interest such as Operation Ivy Bells. Playing both sides he was able to convince me go against my country in order to make us rich. Unfortunately it didn't work out as fast as the wanted."_

"_Then what?" Thomas wanting to hear more._

"_Operation Ivy Bells was a joint US Navy, CIA and NSA mission whose objective was to place wire taps on Soviet underwater communication lines during the cold war. Divers retrieved the recordings and installed a set of new taps. These recordings were supposed to be delivered to the NSA but were delivered to the Hans Jacob who was a double agent with the CIA and the KGB. Hans along with Jones and Hilton and myself, managed to keep the mission a secret till the fourth man that survived along with us named was Chester Buchanan grew a conscience and somehow recorded a secret meeting that proving that the USS Scorpion was indeed subjacked and the 99 crew members were simply murdered. _

_Fearing for his life he saved the files and the recordings of all the codes and gave them to his friend known to us as Orion who then saved them in a locked security system. Years later those files among thousands of others were uploaded to the Intersect. By that time I had clearance and was able to keep an eye on the Intersect. But the day that the DNI was broken into I lost track of the Intersect till Bryce Larkin resurfaced and sent it to (pointing to Chuck who was on the stretcher ). So when I found out that a civilian had the Intersect he also the codes. But it took me till now to get Bartowski and getting those codes and you have found out that it's not an easy task to retrieve them."_

"_So the sub was subjacked?" Will inquring._

"_Yes and no. The 99 men did die but we justified that a collateral damage and not murder. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."_

"_And you can live with that?"_

"_Thomas, I have for 45 years so I hope that you don't grow a conscience now. It's done, was done and there is nothing we can do about now. Alexis where are Nick and Casper now?"_

"_I had them lay low as you requested. After you deleted the files from WITSEC it made it easier to hide them. No records so no one could come looking for them. Even the Russians stopped looking."_

"_So they are up for coming out of hiding?"_

"_They have been waiting for this opportunity for 45 years. And it will be good to finally put this mission to rest. I grew up listening to these stories and I can probably speak for my dad that he would rather have his old name back than Casper. Cause my dad isn't the friendliest ghost out there."_

_The three of them laughed as Chuck drifted deeper._

Sarah opened her eyes as she knew that Chuck was having another dream. She didn't want to startle Chuck so she lay back waiting for him to wake up. But Chuck never did. She reached and grab the blanket and covered them up, settling back into a sleep pattern of her own.

In the distant the computer beeped. The team who were still sleeping were awakened by Rosa trying to get their attention. Chuck rolled onto his side as he tried to focus on the woman's voice coming from the hall. Sarah opened her eyes as the room was still quite dark. Chuck drew the covers off and walked over to the door. As he opened it up the light from the hall blinded the eyes of a sleepy Chuck.

"What's the matter Rosa?"

"That noise?"

"What noise?"

As Rosa grabbed his arm she dragged him to Casey's room where the root of the noise finally registered. Apologizing he walked over to the computer to shut off the beep. He stared at Casey who was out for the count. Rosa said goodnight and headed back downstairs. The beep must have been set louder than he thought. Chuck flipped the screen on only to be shocked again. There on the screen were the missing pieces to this whole puzzle. Chuck ran what seemed liked slow mode back to Sarah's room. Sarah sat up as Chuck grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the computer. By then Casey thought that he better get up. When he walked to the computers he sat down as Chuck and Sarah came in shortly after.

"Is this who I think it is?"

"I guess so, the missing pieces or people for that matter."

"And who are we talking about again?"

Chuck looked at Sarah. "Meet the four surviving members of the USS Scorpion."


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all, here is another installment. Thanks for those who have left reviews and for those who are patience with me. Summer is not a good time to sit and write but I managed. I decided to break this final chapter, yes final chapter into two. For those who are familiar with my work this is nothing new.

Enjoy and I look forward to your reviews. I don't own Chuck.

Thanks again to MRW for her take on this chapter. Now stop wasting time and start reading.

**Chapter 9 – No rest in Peace **

The team had their share of surprises when it came to Intel being displayed on computers and TV screens, but this time it was different, it was personal. Each taking their turns looking at the disbelief then looking at each other to get a glimpse of what each of their faces was expressing. Though they couldn't determine exactly what each were thinking, they knew enough from experience that they had just opened up a whole lots of trouble. With this new Intel, Team B knew that this nightmare was coming to an end; even though it wasn't supposed to be a mission in the first place. It wasn't assigned, authorized nor brought to their attention by Beckman. It was Meriweather's sick way of getting rid of the team for his own selfish gain.

Firstly, Chuck being sent to a bunker under false pretenses secondly Sarah getting pregnant and thirdly Casey saying goodbye to the best team that he had ever worked with, made Chuck's head spin on top of what he was looking at now. Chuck looked at Sarah, he knew she had to sit down or he would himself. Sarah fell back into the closest chair and grabbed Chuck's hand and squeezed it. "So what do we do now?"

Chuck just stood there. Casey spoke up. "We can do a CIA/NSA maybe even a NCIS search."

Chuck and Sarah knew that Casey just had to keep busy. "I know a few guys that owe me a favour or two. If this is a Navy issue and not one of a CIA, out of respect wouldn't they want to know about it?"

As Casey went to make the call Chuck grabbed his arm. "Not now."

Casey looked over his shoulder. "And why not!"

"I want to make sure we know exactly who these men are. One or all of these men took five months of our lives and whatever else out of my head. And I don't want some hot shot NCIS or Naval officer taking over and leaving us with nothing."

Sarah smiled at the forcefulness of Chuck's determination. Casey noticed it too. Chuck had come along way and the veteran spies couldn't be happier.

Chuck ran the pictures through old CIA files and hacked into the Naval archives. As he searched he flashed on several leads that gave Sarah and Casey something to do. Chuck leaned back and raised his arms behind his head and roughly scratched the back of his head. Needing a break he pushed himself away from the screens and walked over to the kitchen. Pouring himself a cup of coffee he turned to face the woman he loved and Casey. For a brief moment he wondered what his life would have been like if he didn't escape from the bunker. What would life be like for Sarah and Casey, what would it be like without them. As his thoughts were on other things, he didn't noticed Sarah standing in front of him. Grabbing his cup she took a small sip. She had limited her coffee intake since she hearing that she was pregnant but Chuck's coffee was always sweeter and tastier than hers. And the fact that it was his cup and that he was there in person and not in some bunker or even worse made her heart flutter. Chuck smiled and took the cup from her hand and placed it on the counter. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, still thinking about the 'what if's'. Nestling, Sarah rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

**Guadeloupe**

Sergio walked down to the beach with a set of high tech binoculars. Alexis watched from the balcony. Sergio scanned the waters looking for the right place to set out for later that afternoon. He felt that going out closer to dark would lessen the onlookers and nosey boaters. Sergio jotted down his findings and walked back to Alexis waiting there with a glass of wine. Sergio kissed her hard and sat down staring at the lightest blue hue of the ocean. As they enjoyed the quietness it was quickly interrupted with a call from Will.

Alexis put her glass down and answered her phone. Sergio sat up when Alexis's toned changed from concern to that of agitation. Alexis waited till it was her turn to speak.

"Do what you have to. We need one more day maybe more, we just arrived and we are heading out tonight. With what you have given us we should locate the sub by week's end. Tell Thomas that the subs are on there way. By the time we are done, he won't need them." Alexis slightly smirking.

Alexis motioned for Sergio to grab a pen and some paper. Sergio got up and walked into the room and returned with a pen and some paper. Alexis fitted the phone securely to her ear and lifted her shoulder a bit to hold the cell as she wrote down the latest coordinates.

"My dad and Nick will be here in a few days and we'll head to Ascension when they arrive. We need you out here as well. Marcello and Meriweather can fall on their own sword; you don't need to go down with them."

"Ok thanks for the update, see you soon."

Alexis put the phone down and stared at the coordinates.

"This is it."

Sergio scooted over and took the paper from her. "Yes it will be. Do I dare ask what that call was about?"

Alexis grabbed her glass and folded her legs beside her as she settled in the arms of Sergio. "Not right now."

Sergio tapped her glass and took a sip and laid his head back on the cushions.

**Libya **

Will slipped his phone back into his pocket and continued to look busy. Meriweather and especially Marcello left him alone when he was at his computer so he didn't feel threaten but Thomas on the other hand was starting not to trust anyone especially Will. He kept close eyes on Will, but couldn't put his finger on the reason why he distrusted the boy. He wasn't as crafty and conniving as Marcello and Meriweather were. He was an analyst with the CIA that got roped into this fiasco of digging up the past. (A past that yes, would make everyone rich but at what cost?) Maybe it was the father in him that felt the way he did towards Will but no one should exploit another for pure gain. And there was no chance that they would find what they were looking for and if they did would the sub provide them with what they needed.

**La Havana **

Chuck sat at the computer once again as his search finally paid off. Chuck took a deep breath as the identities of the four men became evident. Chuck wasn't surprised when he found out that Meriweather was one of the four men but what got the team were the identities of the two lesser known men. Once Chuck flashed, the picture identified the young seamen as Petty Officer Francis Slattery aka Nick Jones and Petty Officer Joseph Underwood aka Casper Hilton. The last seaman was identified as Chester Buchanan.

Chuck got very quiet as Casey and Sarah were somewhat excited but as Sarah looked at Chuck who she assumed would be ecstatic, she knew something wasn't right. She knew he hadn't flashed so it had to be something else. Chuck didn't know what to say but he knew that he had to come clean with his dreams that he had been having or better yet his nightmares. But instead he put on his poker face and agreed with the team that they had made a huge break. Sarah didn't buy it but she knew that he would eventually come to her. Chuck typed away revealing the info that the Navy had on them. As he found new Intel Casey added the info to the wall. One piece of Intel that made this whole thing make sense was the fact that Joseph Underwood's daughter was the one and only Alexis White.

Casey taped the piece of paper to the wall and turned around. "So Alexis being Casper's daughter that explains how they have always been one step ahead of us this whole time. Using CIA resources and whatever they got out of your head they could already know the location of the sub. She hooks up with Sergio who is or was her CI; they stake out the West Indies, Alexis teams up with Meriweather, shares her Intel. He spills your secret. They bring in Thomas Hardy who has ties in telecommunications and Marcello's money the perfect score."

Casey walks back towards Chuck. "Your right Casey but we don't know what they took out of Chuck's head and if it is of any good to them. "

"Sarah's right Casey, if they managed to get codes or files out of my head, only I can decipher them unless they have some computer whiz who can…" Chuck wheeled back to the computer and did a search on Will.

"Casey remember Will?"

"Yeah the one who reminded me of you?"

"Who's Will?"

Chuck was too distracted to answer so Casey told her.

"And you think that he could decipher what they took out of your head?"

"Yes. They had to be looking for the USS Scorpion for some time and anyone can have access to the public files. Most of that story is public knowledge; it's also a book that I saw on the table in the security room. Once you have an idea where to look you can limited your search or be specific in what data you want to retrieve. So if Will was able to retrieve what Meriweather wanted or already knew was in there it wouldn't take long. There were several sessions so who knows how much data was collected the only problem is that whoever created the Intersect knew that files could one day be collected if they got in the wrong hands. But any data would just look like Swiss cheese or random files names."

"Unless you had…..I feel that there's a big BUT in there."

"Casey if Will is as smart as I think he is. They could be sitting on the USS Scorpion as we speak. With a few selected keys of the computer what was once a secure Government file is now in the wrong hands."

"But you said that any Intel retrieved would look like Swiss cheese. So that Intel could still be safe?" A concerned Sarah.

"Honey, you could be right but I can't take that chance. If they haven't been able to unlock those codes, we might I mean a very slight chance be ahead of them but if this sub is as high tech as I think it is we don't have much time."

"Well you can take a few hours to rest. It has been a very long day."

"Can't not until I figure out where this sub is located and you and the baby are safe."

Sarah wasn't sure if she heard him right and why would Chuck be concerned that this mission would put her and their baby in harm's way. She looked at him and knew he needed a mental break. Walking over she grabbed his arm and forcefully took him away from the computer. Chuck kept his eye on the screen as his body was being pulled in Sarah's direction.

"If you don't stop looking at darn screen I'll carry you away from that thing."

Chuck turned and smiled. "In your condition, I find that hard to believe."

Sarah let go of Chuck's arm and stood there with her hands on her hips. "My condition? The last I checked it was you that got me in this predicament?"

Chuck knew he had just put his size 13 in his mouth. "Honey it's not what I meant. It's not a condition."

Chuck sauntered over and placed his lips on her cheek. "It's a sweet gesture."

"It's a gesture now is it, why don't you carry this baby and I will go play video games."

Chuck looked at Casey as Casey grunted.

"You're not helping Casey."

Casey sat down on the couch. "You better make things right, we can hook up in a few hours."

Sarah resumed her grip on Chuck's hand and led him out of the room. Chuck knew he was in trouble but he also knew how to make things right.

Sarah got ready for bed as Chuck laid on his side of the bed. He watched Sarah change and snuggle in beside him. "Sorry about earlier."

Sarah ran her fingers over his chest, grabbing his hand and placing it in hers.

"I'm just frustrated over this."

"Which part?"

"All of it. You and the baby, and how this all happened? Not that I'm not happy about it, I am, it's just how it happened and the circumstances surrounding it. The fact, that I am madly in love with you. But I fear that something could happen to you, to us?"

"Nothing is going to happen to us?" Sarah sat up and looked at Chuck. He had that scared lost little puppy look in his eyes. She could tell that he was serious. His fears scared her as well. She laid back and held him close. Chuck placed his hand on her stomach and felt the little Bartowski move inside. He knew that he had to make things right otherwise no one would rest in peace. No one, including him.

_Chuck crawled through the dampen tunnel that looked more like a miners tunnel. The smells were not of dampen soil but that of death. He feared that the next turn would be his last. A voice startled his concentration. "We know you're here and unless you want to see the light of day and that beautiful child of yours give us what we want." Chuck trudged through the cramped muddy tunnel. "You can run but you can't hide." Chuck felt his side he knew that he had been hit but he had to get Sarah to safety. He couldn't leave her not like this like. The voice echoed again through the tunnel. "Bartowski, I know you can hear me. You come back and we can spare your girlfriend and your child. We can get her the help that she needs. Just help yourself by helping us. You don't need what's in the sub nor do you need to be bothered with it. Chuck had enough, yelling back his voiced echoed back. NEVER!_

_Chuck knew that if what he was saying was true anything happening to Sarah would change the course of this Mission and his own life. Chuck heard whispers of someone coming. He didn't recognize the voice but he didn't fear it either. The whispers with no human form at this point could have been voices coming from his head for all he knew. But he didn't ignore them. Chuck knew that what he was hearing would keep him safe. Chuck tuned into his inner Chuck, his inner Jedi his inner soul. Chuck raised his gun and headed towards the end of the cave. Seeing Sarah lying there he waits to get her attention. Nick stood facing the direction of the open sea with the tunnel and Chuck behind him. Nick glanced over his shoulder as both guns were raised, but only one set of hands fell to the dampened cave floor. _

Chuck wakes up but this time he doesn't react. He loosens his hold of Sarah and tip toes out of the room. As he entered the room Casey looked up. "The sub is near Ascension Island."

Chuck sat down putting his sweat shirt over his head.

"What made you think of that?"

"It was the only thing that you failed to bring up again. You mentioned it in the bunker and when I inquired and had Beckman look into it but finally now it make some sense."

"So where exactly is it?"

"That I do know. The Island is not you run of the mill island. It's mainly a refueling and loading station for those who need it. It's rarely populated, and the UK Government owes it. If you're a ship or a plane it's the only place for miles. I can see why the four men would want it to be there."

"But that doesn't explain who actually sent it there or if it is still there after all these years. With ocean waves and the constant shift of the ocean floor it could be anywhere if it wasn't tethered down. Plus reports have the crew diving near the Mediterranean."

"You think a sub could coast that far?" Casey wondering.

"Anything is possible; I'm surprised that it hasn't floated to the surface."

Chuck padded Casey on the shoulder and added the newest Intel to the wall. By the time Sarah awoke and walked in with coffee the boys had an idea where to look all they need was someone to head them in the right direction. The Indian Ocean was a whole lot of blue for three people to search.

As Sarah put the coffee down and gave Chuck a kiss. She didn't drill him for leaving her but added her expertise, another thing she was good at.

Chuck wasn't sure that it would work but at this point he would try anything.

**That evening**

Chuck sat in Alfie's van as Casey sat inside at the far table of a seedy bar next to the wharf. Casey tested his mic, camera and ear piece. Chuck confirming as systems were a go. Casey ordered a drink and waited for Casper and Nick to enter. The locals told Casey that they were evening regulars. About half an hour went by and nothing, as Casey took his last swig the doors opened and in walked the living dead as Chuck put it. Casper and Nick walked past Casey as he confirmed their identity. Chuck watched from Casey's camera attached to his jacket. Chuck feared that they would recognize him so staying in the van worked for him and that Sarah was safe, back at Rosa's so he didn't have to worry about her.

Casey moved among the patrons trying to get closer to Casper and Nick to drop a bug near their table. After a while a seat opened up near them. Casey flipped his phone open and switched on bug. Chuck listened in. Hours went by and nothing was mentioned about the Island. Chuck was getting frustrated and Casey was losing patience. All seemed a bust till the door opened and in walked a long legged CIA agent named Sarah Walker. The dress fitting her perfectly even when pregnant. Chuck sat up and all he could think of was the song Legs by ZZ Top. He snapped out of his high school fantasies and watched as Sarah headed over towards Casey. She made sure she walked by Casper and Nick to get their attention. She nodded as Casey confirmed who they were. Once they noticed her which didn't take long she walked over towards Casey and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Casey turned and ordered another drink for them both. As the waitress returned with a Johnny Black for Casey the waitress placed a cranberry juice in front of Sarah. Chuck was ready to opened the door of the van if thing turned nasty.

Casey and Sarah filled each other in as the night unfolded.

"So are we having fun yet?" Chuck calling in from the van. "Any problems?"

"Yeah the problem is I am out on date with my friend's pregnant girlfriend".

"Awe, Casey you called me a friend."

"Well don't get used to it." As he takes a drink.

Sarah motioned to Casey to leave as she crosses her ankles in front of her. If she wasn't pregnant she'll would seductively cross her legs making sure everyone got an eye full but being almost 8 months this was the best she could do.

It didn't take long before Nick walked over and started a conversation. All Chuck could do was listen.

"Casey where are you?"

"Don't worry I have a visual on Walker, relax."

Chuck sat back and listened as the pregnant Sarah was putting on the charm. Nick helped her off the stool and followed him to the booth where Casper was. Sarah continued to play the role of a pregnant sailor's girlfriend.

"So your date won't mind if you are with us."

"No, he would care less."

"Well that's not what a woman like you needs."

"Tell me about it. I figured that now that I was expecting he'd pay some attention to me but all he is cares about is making money. He's into transferring cargo, precious cargo."

"Well so are you? Precious and all?"

"Awe your sweet to say that? You have kids?"

"I don't but dear Casper does?"

Sarah knew she had a way in. "Boy or girl?"

Casper was hesitant at first but what could he fear from a pregnant woman. "I have a girl? She 26. I became a father later than most men."

"That shouldn't matter does it?"

"No."

"So what do you guys do for a living?"

"Construction and …."

"And?"

Nick looks at Casper then back at Sarah. "Well we like to dabble in treasures of the sea."

"Wow treasure hunters, how exciting?"

Sarah nursed her drink as the men gloat over their past findings. The conversation goes on as plan as if Sarah wrote it herself. By the time Casey interrupts Sarah, she has an idea where to look. Sarah apologizes for Casey rude behaviour and leaves the booth. She watched for a moment as Casper and Nick paid for their drinks and waved goodbye as they exited the door. Sarah follows with Casey close by. Casey helps her into the van as he jumps into the driver's side. Chuck kneels in behind Sarah's seat as she turns around. Once Chuck could see that she was ok he sat back. Casey follows the men back to the warehouse, parking across the street in an adjacent lot. Casey shuts the van off and rolls down the window. Chuck waits till the close is clear and sets out towards their car. With Casey's help he is able to attach a live feed to the car, in hopes to track them later when they head out.

**Early the next morning **

Chuck meets Casey in the back of Rosa's away from Sarah's presence. Casey got word that Casper and Nick had left earlier than they expected. Casey and Chuck turned on the bug that they left on the car. It led them to the wharf. When they arrived they saw the men loading a fare size fishing boat, but to Chuck it looked to high tech for the average fishing boat. Casey changed into a wet suit and dived into the dark waters. He swam over the boat and lifted himself up on the railing to make sure that it was indeed the right boat. He attached another tracker to the bow of the ship just out of sight then let go of the railing and swam to stern. The motor and hoses gave Casey many options to hide another tracker just in case one fell off or didn't work. Casey slip back into the water as boat workers were making their rounds. They flashed a huge spot light into the water as Casey went under.

Chuck waited as he could see bubbles coming from the depths of the water. Casey appeared and tossed his flippers onto the dock. Chuck reached out his hand as Casey grabbed it and lay low not to be seen. Casey thumbed to Chuck and followed Chuck out of the area.

They make plans to leave at dark and head to the island. Chuck opened up his lap top and placed it on the hood of the truck. Downloading the satellite images that he hacked into he was able to get a visual of the sea bed and view what was below the ship that Casper and Nick were on. Tapping into the live feed he turns on the tracker as it moves across the screen. The screen reminded Chuck of the game Battleship. As the boat started to tread through the waters Casey was amazed that they were able to get a rough idea of what the sea bed looked like. Transferring the data to a topographic map they would be able to see where the depth could be and where the USS Scorpion might be after all these years.

"You think this will work?" As Casey started the truck.

"Casey I don't know I hope so and when we get an exact lock on where they are we'll move in."

Pulling up to Rosa's Casey killed the engine and coasted into the back. An eerie silence came over the two of them. It was a common thing when they were about to go on a mission but as the silence filled the truck Chuck pipes up and breaks the silence. "Better get some sleep."

"Sounds good. Good night Chuck."

Chuck smiled and headed up the stairs. Chuck slid under the covers not interrupting Sarah's sleep. Crashing instantly he didn't hear the alarm go off. Sarah smiled to see that Chuck was still sleeping and not wishing to bother him she quietly got up and got ready to help Rosa downstairs. Sarah slipped her slippers on and put Chuck's shirt on and headed down stairs. She was surprised to see that Casey wasn't up yet either. _'Maybe this mission was finally easing up a bit.' _Sarah thought to herself. A few hours later Chuck headed downstairs to see Sarah talking to a customer. He loved watching her do something other than that of being a spy. She seemed to be normal, maybe it was being pregnant or the fact that she was in love or the fact that Uncle Sam wasn't breathing down her neck. Whatever the case was he wouldn't change it for the world. Anytime that he could watch the woman he loved and his son or daughter he would jump at the chance.

But in order to have this be permanent this mission had to end. Chuck watched as Casey soon followed and headed to a booth. As they walked in Sarah looks up, walks over and fixes Chuck's collar on his shirt and kisses him softly on the lips. Chuck smiled and slid into the booth on the other side of the table from Casey. Chuck didn't like keeping secrets from Sarah. They had come to a good place in their relationship with all that they had been through, and honestly it was their safety net. And now Chuck was going to break that. Rosa greeted the men with a tap on the hands then a tight squeeze. Placing their coffees down she returned to the kitchen.

Chuck got up and followed Rosa to the kitchen.

"Hey, Rosa can I ask you something?"

"Sure Charles what is it?"

Chuck wasn't sure how to say what was on his mind and heart but he had to reassure himself that whatever happened, Sarah and the baby would be taken care off.

"So what's on your mind?"

Chuck sat down on the nearby stool and watched Rosa make his breakfast.

"You know what we three do for a living?"

"Yes and your secret is safe with me till my dying day."

"Well something has come up that I'm not sure what will transpire and with Sarah being so close to delivering I want to know that whatever happens, Sarah will be taken care of; that the baby will be safe and all. Sarah and I haven't really talked about what will be going on in a few weeks. Where the baby will be delivered? And everything else that happens when you have a baby."

"Don't worry we will make sure that Sarah is taken care of and you as well and nothing will happen. You will be around to see this baby arrive. The good Lord didn't allow this happen to let anything happen to you two. I believe that this child will bring a lot of good to this world; one because you two are its parents."

Chuck smiled and nodded as Rosa gave him Casey's and his meal.

"Go and eat while it's hot." As Chuck got up and headed to door.

"And Chuck?"

Chuck stopped and turned to face Rosa. "What we just talked about, don't worry."

"Thanks Rosa."

Chuck walked back in and placed the food in front of Casey and sat down. "Eat up Bartowski, this might be your last good meal till we return, so dig in."

Casey inhaled his eggs, bacon and sausage while Chuck barely ate half. Rosa brought seconds for Casey and refilled Chuck's cup.

After breakfast Chuck stayed close to Sarah as Casey ran more Intel. Sarah didn't need both of them disappearing at the same time. Lunch rolled around and Chuck took her away from the Cantina. Browsing through the local stores, the markets and finally settling on the beach overlooking the tranquility of the ocean. Chuck got settled as Sarah tried to manoeuver herself to the sand but her depth perception wasn't on her side. Chuck noticed and got up and grabbed her under her arms and lowered her to the sand. Once she knew that she was settled he moved in behind her and allowed her body to drape over his. Holding her meant the world to him, just months earlier she was just a memory; a pleasant one but just the same a memory. He lowered his face into the back of her head and inhaled her scent and kissed her head. Sarah brought her hands up and held his head to hers. Grabbing is hands she placed them on her stomach.

The quietness was soon interrupted with young couple walking past them with a small child who was just learning how to walk. The poor thing had made several attempts to walk the sandy bottom but looked determined and proud when his dad grabbed his little fingers and helped him walk past them. Both Chuck and Sarah smiled as they held their child. Chuck looking a little longer than Sarah, she smiled.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"What should we name our child?"

Surprised at the question Chuck slid over a bit this time looking directly at Sarah. "I don't know? I mean I never thought about it but I guess we should consider a name for him or her."

"Any ideas?"

"Me…no…I was never the one to ever think that I would be a father let alone have to choose a name."

"Didn't you dream about having kids?"

"Sarah, guys don't dream about stuff like this. And if I did think of it I would have thought that Ellie would be the first Bartowski to have a child not me."

"Well mister any day now this….." As she pointed to their baby. "This is going arrive whether you're ready or not."

Chuck brought his hands back over her stomach and settled in behind her. Snuggling in her neck he whispered. "I can't wait."

As the sun started to settle Chuck got up and helped Sarah to her feet.

"I know how about Nate for a boy and if we are blessed with a girl then Sadie?"

Sarah dusted her dress off the best she could. "I like both of them."

Chuck feeling pretty good that his first choices where a hit, he decided to throw in a few other names. "How about Leia like Princess Leia and Luke?"

"As in Luke Skywalker."

"Yeah."

"No! Never! Our child will never have any names that come from Star Wars, Star Trek or any other movie with Star in it." Looking up at him. "Got it!"

Chuck chuckled and grabbed her hand and headed for the path home. "Got it honey."

Sarah held his hand tight as they continued to toss around names for their child. Each somehow ending up as a joke or rhyme for something less appealing. Chuck walked Sarah up stairs as Sarah wanted to change before supper. As she called it 'getting rid of the sand that in public you can't get rid of.'

Chuck drew Sarah a warm bath and sat on the floor of the bathroom as Sarah basked in the tub. She loved having baths as it took the pressure of many of her joints. Her aches and pains were not a concern. Once Sarah's back was washed Chuck kissed her head and slipped out heading to Casey's room.

**Guadeloupe**

Alexis saw her phone flashing and picked it up. She saw that her dad had left her a text. They were just leaving Havana. She knew that they had a few hours to coast to get to the east point in order to flag another ship that she had left there. Alexis stood with a smile on her face that soon this whole thing would be over.

**Libya**

Marcello and Will boarded the biggest jet boat that Will had ever seen. But as he boarded he heard Alexis's voice in his head pleading him to leave. He wasn't sure if staying was safer or leaving was the better option. Either way he was caught in the middle. Water proofing his gear he sat down and clasped his life jacket securely to his body. As he waited, Meriweather's taxi drove up to the docks. Grabbing his gear he followed Thomas as his ride arrived shortly thereafter. They jetted to where Will had said were the coordinates taken from Chuck. Typing them in he alerted Marcello to slow down. A second boat coasted in beside them with four divers. Marcello motioned for them to head down. As two divers fell over the edge, disappearing under the darkness of the ocean waters, the remaining two set up buoys so that they had some indicators to have when they returned. (With the gear and the submersibles.)

Will laid low as the conversation came to the submersibles. They hadn't arrived as was expected. If they didn't show up soon he would be in a bit of a pickle. He kept busy and quickly typed an email to Alexis. She replied that a ticket would be left for him at the airport and to leave as soon as he arrived back. When the submersibles didn't arrive Meriweather and Marcello would know that something was up and they would definitely be pointing fingers at Will. Will typed back and signed off. Will waited with bated breath as the divers finally resurface. Marcello walked back to the back of the boat and conversed with the divers. Will couldn't tell what was happening all he could see was Marcello's arms flying in the air as he spoke. Next thing Marcello yelled in Spanish to start the boat and head back. As Will waited Marcello walked back eyeing him suspiciously. The boat with the divers sped off leaving Meriweather and Will at the hands of Marcello.

Marcello sat down across from Will and Meriweather as the boat headed back. The wind blew in the faces of the three men. Deafening any possible cries or pleads. Will tried not to make eye contact with Marcello. He just hoped that he would make it back to at least save what life he had left. Thomas waited on the docks and glanced up as the boat turned and coasted into the docks. Will quickly got up and headed to the car. He still had to make it back to grab his stuff and head to the airport. Thomas knew something was up as Will walked head down holding his laptop closely to his chest. Thomas stopped Meriweather as he approached him.

"What's up with Will?"

"Don't know, why?"

"He looked a little sea sick?"

Meriweather didn't answer until Marcello passed them.

"Not sure but he got very quiet when we were out there. Almost like he was worried about what we would find?"

"Speaking of that did you find anything?"

"Marcello didn't say. He had his divers go down there but they didn't say much. But what I got from the conversation he wasn't too pleased. We better head back we don't want to draw any more attention than we already have."

Meriweather walked up the dock towards the car. Thomas rewinds the conversation in his head as he approached the car. _Was Will hiding something? Was there actually something down there? Was this just a wild goose chase?_

Thomas got in the back as the car headed back. As the car approached Will quickly disappeared. Thomas said his goodnights and went in search of Will. He needed to make sure that Will wasn't playing with fire; cause if he was, if not him, someone would get burned. Will headed to his area and sat down. He had to make sure that everything was going to go as planned. Even if he didn't know what the plan was. He was hired to extract files from Chuck. He was then asked to decipher what he could. He ran a retest of the data collected from Chuck to make sure that he wasn't second guessing himself or putting another limb deep into his own grave. Bringing up the files he opened Chuck's file. As he scrolled down to find the right entry he crossed referenced what he had previously typed and quickly ran the data again. By the third time he started to sweat. He looked again, cursing himself for what he had found. He could believe that he let this happen. He knew that if Marcello found out he'd be dead and he would know that Alexis and Sergio doubled crossed him. Thomas walked in startling Will. Will quickly flipped his screen off and almost fell out of his chair. Thomas pushed Will aside and flipped the screen back on. Looking at the screen he could see what mistake Will had done.

"I didn't mean to."

Thomas scanned the files to see that the actual coordinates were not even close to where they were actually looking at. Thomas finally was putting the pieces together. It was starting to make sense why Alexis and Sergio left when they did.

"Do you realize what you have done? What you have got us into?"

Will just stood there. Thomas turned around and leaned up against the table, he could tell that Will was visibly shaken but he also knew that if Marcello found out, him or both of them would be dead. Thomas took this threat personably but he needed to help Will first. Thomas stood up and looked at Will.

"Ok we can fix this."


End file.
